Beautiful Target
by Nohara Rin
Summary: AU, Futuristic-unlogic. Sasori & Gaara menerima misi: merebut kembali patung manekin milik Naruto. Yang tidak sengaja dipungut oleh otaku tampan dan aneh bernama Sasuke, iseng menjalankan ritual seperti di anime favoritenya, membuat manekin dengan rambut merah muda itu hidup! Dan misi itu kini terlihat seperti para cowok yang memperebutkan Sakura dalam wujud manusia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

_Sasori dan Gaara menerima sebuah misi untuk merebut kembali patung manekin milik Naruto, yang tidak sengaja dipungut oleh otaku tampan yang agak2 aneh bernama Sasuke yang iseng menjalankan ritual seperti di anime favoritenya, membuat manekin dengan rambut merah muda itu hidup layaknya manusia! Akhirnya misi itu terlihat seperti para cowok yang merebutkan Sakura dlm wujud manusia._

_**Prologue:**_

Sasuke Uchiha menatap intens kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Di belainya pipi putih dan lembut tersebut namun terasa… _dingin_. Hatinya sedikit mencelos, itu hanyalah sebuah patung _full-body_ manekin cantik dengan rambut merah muda dan manik hijau buatan di dalam kelopak dingin yang tertutup tersebut.

Ia membulatkan tekatnya, memasangkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin bening berwarna merah pekat. Bibirnya mencium liontin tersebut, lalu ragu-ragu mendekati wajah manekin cantik itu…

Sambil berbisik mengucapkan mantra… _"Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup__—__bersamaku…"_

_CUPS..._

Ia tak peduli ciuman pertamanya adalah dengan sebuah patung manekin… ia pun mundur beberapa langkah…

Dan… _WUSS!_

Liontin itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan…

Ia nyaris tak percaya, mengintip dari balik lengan tangan yang menghalau sinar menyilaukan tersebut. Manekin itu berkedip! Dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ohayou…" seakan mimpi dan tak percaya… Sasuke mendengar suara lembut keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

_Dia… benar-benar menjadi… manusia?_

.

.

.

==00==00==00==

**Beautiful Target**

_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto __ Mashashi Kishimoto | Beautiful Target __ Kitty Kuromi_

_Soundtrack and Inspired by: Beautiful Target-nya B1A4 xD_

_**Rated T+ semi M. for little gore.**_

_**-Chapter I-**_

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

_**Konoha City 2088 – Nara Laboratory [04:24 p.m.]**_

"Ingat, kulitnya seputih susu, irisnya **biru**, dan rambutnya **merah muda**."

"Hah? Merah muda? Rambut macam apa tuh?" protes Shikamaru pada pemuda berambut kuning jabrik di seberang mejanya. Tangannya berhenti menggoreskan tinta pada kertas putih di atas meja kerjanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes. Yang penting nanti kubayar!" sahut Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya lalu menatap kertas yang di pegang Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menulis orderan client-nya.

"Baik, iris biru. Rambut merah muda. Hanya itu?" Shikamaru memastikan sekali lagi _order_an _client_-nya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Naruto Namikaze.

.

==00==00==00==

.

_**3 bulan berikutnya…**_

Seorang cowok berambut raven dengan gaya rambut emo berjalan menyusuri koridor Konoha Cyber School. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan banyak cewek-cewek yang meneriakinya dengan pujian dan tatapan kagum. Meski begitu tidak ada yang berani mengejar lebih dekat, karena kurang dua langkah saja menuju tubuh yang tegap itu, pasti mereka akan pingsan! _(Lebay banget sih menurut author, tapi emang pernah liat xD orang macem gitu)_

Sasuke Uchiha—terus berjalan dengan cueknya bak robot tanpa radar, membawa gulungan poster yang belum di ketahui isinya. Sesampainya di depan mading sekolah, ia membuka lebar gulungan yang sedari tadi ia bawa, dan menempelnya di mading tersebut.

_PENGUMUMAN_

_Dibuka pendaftaran untuk CLUB OTAKU. Oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Berminat, silakan isi biodata diri ke sasuke[at]uchiha[dot]co[dot]jp. Pendaftaran di tutup tepat jam 00.00 a.m besok._

_Pendiri, Sasuke Uchiha._

Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

Itulah yang ada di pikiran setiap orang yang membacanya. Benar-benar Uchiha.

.

==00==00==00==

.

_**Konoha City 2088 [07:09 p.m.]**_

Gemerlap langit malam yang di hiasi cahaya lampu kota metropolitan. Dekorasi pencahayaan lampu yang indah menyapa ramah setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Seorang cowok berambut hitam kebiruan dengan oniks yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata hitamnya, sedang duduk bersantai, kepalanya menyender di kursi kendali mobil beralaskan kedua tangannya sendiri. Membiarkan mobil silver berkapasitas dua orang itu berjalan tenang dengan _auto mode-_nya.

Mobil silver itu berhenti tepat di dalam parkiran sebuah _pent house_ mewah dengan dominasi putih-abu-abu-hitam. Cowok dengan _casual style_-nya itu melangkahkan kaki keluar mobil dan melangkah menuju pintu utama, sambil mengarahkan kotak persegi-panjang mini ke arah mobilnya—tanpa menoleh.

LOCKED. Tulisan yang berada di kaca depan mobil berwarna hijau itu pun tak di lihat oleh cowok tadi. Ia hanya masuk pintu utama melalui—retina-scanner untuk memasukinya—dengan cuek.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi dengan cat putih-biru tua itu terdapat banyak barang yang tak akan di temui pada era 2000-2020. Semua perabotan termasuk matras biru tua anti gravitasi, dan lemari terpendam di dinding—nyaris tak terlihat seperti sebuah lemari, juga sebuah warna silver gelap membantu persegi panjang dan besar menempel di salah satu dinding tersebut—itu adalah _multi-screen_.

Cowok tampan yang sedang menutupi _updown-door_-nya dengan remot kecil itu kini melepas sepatunya dan melemparkan diri ke atas matras anti gravitasi-nya. Ia tidak mengganti baju kaos putih dan celana levis biru tuanya, lalu menyalakan _multi-screen_ yang tersuguh di depannya yang menyuguhkan sebuah serial anime kesukaannya.

.

.

"_Orochimaru! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" ucap seorang boneka kayu bernyawa yang kini mengerang kesakitan merasakan seluruh tubuh kayunya terbakar dan panas, kalung dengan bandul kaca berwarna merah pekat bersinar di lehernya, lututnya menumpu tubuhnya sendiri, jari-jari kayunya menyusup ke helaian rambut hitamnya dan memegangi kepalanya sendiri "Aaaaarrrgggh!"_

"_Bertahanlah, Rock-Lee… kau akan menjadi manusia dengan kalung itu! Kalung dengan liontin yang berisi darah dan juga spremaku!"_

_._

_._

"Hn? Sperma?" gumam Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya. Namun mata oniksnya masih melanjutkannya untuk menonton…

.

.

"_Kakek Orochimaru, aku ingin patung prajurit itu di hidupkan. Apa bisa?" tanya seorang pria pada Orochimaru yang kini tersenyum puas melihat boneka kayu bernama Rock-Lee itu tengah menjadi manusia dengan sempurna._

_Orochimaru dan cucunya segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan beralih ke sebuah kamar tua khas jepang kuno._

"_Tobi, umur kakek tidaklah lama lagi, maka aku akan mengajarkan bagaimana teknik Jelishlaif."_

"_Jelishlaif?"_

"_Ya, itu untuk menghidupkan sekaligus mengubah fisik suatu patung atau boneka ke wujud manusia. __**Kau bisa gunakan itu saat kau tak memiliki orang yang tidak kau percaya**__. Kau bisa membuat teman hidupmu sendiri."_

"_Jelaskan padaku, bagaimana caranya?"_

_Orochimaru pun menjelaskan secara detail pada Tobi._

.

.

FLIP!

.

.

"Konyol!" Sasuke langsung mematikan layar _multi-screen_-nya. Ia memang sangat menyukai anime magis, tapi ia juga tidak habis fikir cerita macam apa barusan! Sungguh di luar nalar dan terlampau konyol. _Darah dan sperma?_ Baru kali ini Sasuke ilfil dengan anime favorite-nya sendiri.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Jam digital menunjukan pukul lima sore, seorang cowok berambut kuning jabrik sedang berjalan menuju Nara's Laboratory. Ia berjalan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Sebuah layar transparan yang menempel di dinding menyala ketika cowok itu menempelkan telapak tangannya. Seolah mendeteksi telapak tangan itu, segaris cahaya horizontal naik-turun men-_scan_-nya.

Pintu pun terbuka… nampak seorang pemuda berambut nanas berjas putih yang sedang sibuk dengan layar-layar bening di hadapannya. Sambil bersandar pada kursi malasnya dan bebas menggeser layar-layar tersebut sesuka hatinya.

"Yo, pekerjaanmu cukup menyenangkan, ya. Cukup bersandar dan menjamah _tuch-screen_. Tidak pegal di depan komputer!" seru cowok blonde yang barusan masuk sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya.

Dengan gerakan malas, Shikamaru Nara menggeser layar-layar yang seolah melayang tersebut ke samping. Menumpuknya seperti papan-papan transparan file besar di sampingnya. Telapak tangannya mengarah ke sofa. "Silakan duduk, Namikaze-sama."

"Jangan terlalu formal, ayolah kita sudah lama berteman." Sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sambil duduk di sofa, di susul oleh Shikamaru yang duduk di sebrangnya.

"Jadi, apa pesananku sudah siap?" tanya Naruko _to the point_.

"Tentu." Shikamaru menyeringai tipis, jari telunjuk kanannya menekan salah satu dari tombol ganda yang terletak di gelang silvernya di pergelangan tangan kiri. Segaris sinar pun keluar dari satu titik pada gelang tersebut, membentuk garis vertical panjang dan bertransformasi menjadi selembar tipis layar bening kebiruan. Menampilkan teks menu _options_ yang salah satu di sentuhnya, memasukan beberapa perintah dan melakukan retina-_scanner_ untuk langkah terakhir.

Sebuah sinar tipis muncul di lantai samping sofa yang Naruto, membuat sepasang iris biru laut itu melirik dan mendapatkan sinar horizontal itu membuka lantai persegi, menarik ke atas sebuah peti kaca vertical perlahan…

Seakan waktu berjalan lambat, sepasang bola mata Naruto menatap lekat-lekat siluet di dalam peti kaca tersebut. Pertama-tama terlihat helaian rambut berwatna soft-pink. _Hmm, sesuai keinginanku._ Gumam Naruto dalam hati. Lalu sepasang kelopak mata tertutup, hidung mancung yang agak kecil, bibir tipis, badan langsing dan tidak terlalu tinggi terbalut sebuah _dress baby doll_ selutut berwarna senada dengan rambut yang ternyata panjang sepunggung itu. Kaki yang terlihat jenjang itu terbalut _lady-boots_ berwarna merah muda pudar.

"_Ka-kawaii!_" seru Naruto.

Setelah peti kaca itu keluar sempurna dari lantai, petak lantai yang terbuka itu pun kini menutupi.

"Cantik sekali!" gumam Naruto berkomentar pada manekin itu. Perlahan peti kaca itu terbuka, siluet yang berdiri itu pun bergerak, kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka…

"Hah? HIJAU?" Naruto menoleh protes pada Shikamaru yang sedang mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sudah suntikan warna biru. Entah mengapa jadinya hijau. Ku kira kau tidak akan terlalu keberatan, lihatlah, itu bukan sembarang hijau. Itu hijau emerald. Indah, bukan?"

Naruto kembali mengamati sosok yang kini membungkuk hormat. "Ohayou. Perkenalkan, aku Sakura…" suara halus itu terdengar seperti rekaman.

"Cantik kan? Hampir mirip manusia." Ujar Shikamaru bangga sambil tertap bersender di sofanya.

_Tapi matanya hijau…_ Naruto mendesah dalam hati. Apa masalahnya kalau hijau?

.

==00==00==00==

.

Pemuda dengan rambut kelam itu sedang berlari santai dengan kaus tipis yang membentuk tubuh bidangnya, celana pendek selutut, juga sepatu olah raga. Ia nampak keren dengan peluh di wajah putih porselennya, juga membasahi anak rambut emonya.

Ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian sekitarnya. Kenapa? Oke, dia memang tampan, pasti katarak yang tidak mengakui hal tersebut. Namun yang membuatnya benar-benar jadi pusat perhatian adalah… dia _jogging_ di bawah sinar rembulan?

Sementara itu…

.

.

Natuto berkali-kali mengumpat kesal dan sesekali melirik manekin tak berdaya di sebelahnya, ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan agak tinggi.

"Baka-Shikamaru! Apa susahnya buat mata biru sepertiku. Tidak bec—"

_NGIIIK…_

Decitan rem mobil menggema di lorong jalan raya bawah tanah itu, mata Naruto mengerjap berkali-kali melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menyebrang di jalan raya bawah tanah seperti ini? Kepalanya pun melongok ke luar jendela kaca mobil.

"HEY, KAU MAU MATI, HA? PEJALAN KAKI TIDAK BOLEH MELEWATI JALAN INI, APA LAGI MENYEBRANG!" teriak Naruto penuh emosi. Tambah satu lagi alasan untuk putra tunggal wali kota Konoha—Minato Namikaze—tersulut emosinya.

Sementara pemuda yang ternyata baru Naruto sadari sedang _jogging malam_—terlihat dari pakaiannya—hanya menggendikan bahu dan kembali melanjutkan lari santainya di pinggir jalan.

"SINTING!" dengus Naruto kasar sambil melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang semakin meninggi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menemukan sebuah taman setelah tanjakan keluar lorong bawah tanah.

Seringai tipis lalu mengembang di wajahnya, ia menghentikan mobil kuning cerahnya tepat di depan bangku halte depan taman itu. Naruto melangkah keluar dan kesisi lain mobilnya, mengambil manekin cantik itu melewati pintu satunya.

Ia mengenal baik daerah ini, di sini hampir tidak ada orang yang akan lewat saat jam seperti ini. Hanya ada mobil yang berlalu-lalang dengan kecepatan tinggi sehabis dari lorong bawah tanah lagi.

Diangkatnya manekin itu lalu ia taruh di atas bangku halte bus. Manekin itu cukup lentur untuk menekuk sendi-sendi seperti manusia, jadi Naruto membuat posisi manekin menjadi duduk.

Sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan manekin cantik itu, Naruto menatapnya…

"Maaf ya, kau produk gagal. Semoga kau berakhir di toko butik—bukan di tempat sampah."

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha mulai terengah, namun ia sedikit lega. Setidaknya jalan yang ia pilih dan telusuri untuk olah raga malamnya ini jauh lebih sepi, bahkan sangat sepi. Tidak ada tatapan menganggu yang akan ia dapat.

Langkah kakinya yang berlari santai tak berhenti meski menerjang tanjakan menuju keluar jalan raya lorong bawah tanah yang bercahaya kuning gemerlapan ini. Ia terus berlari sampai beberapa saat kemudian mata hitam pekatnya menemukan sosok seseorang dari kejauhan.

_Rambut merah muda? Apa banci ya?_

Sasuke—meski dengan was-was yang tak nampak di wajah _stoic_nya—menambah kecepatan mendekat…

_Dress? Lady-boots? Benar-benar banci sepertinya…_

Cowok tampan dengan raut datar namun tetap keren dengan peluh-peluh di wajahnya, berlari agak cepat ke arah di mana sosok yang ia curigai adalah _banci_.

Namun spesikulasinya melebur sudah ketika ia benar-benar dekat dengan sosok itu. Kali ini ia yakin kalau sosok mungil nan cantik itu adalah perempuan _tulen_. Terlihat dari bentuk wajah gadis tersebut. _Cantik._

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nona?" tanya Sasuke sopan sambil sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

Tak ada jawaban…

_Eh? Dia tertidur?_

Sasuke menangkap kelopak mata yang sedang tertutup itu. Sejenak ia terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, yang tak nampak dari wajah datarnya.

Keadaan pun hening sesaat. Hanya tiupan angin malam seolah membelai rambut merah muda itu…

Entah mengapa…

Rasanya degup jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat. Seolah waktu berputar lamban, ia menikmati pemandangan indah tersuguh di depannya. Ia merasakan kesejukan dalam hatinya. Untuk pertamakali dalam hidupnya… ia merasakan getaran aneh?

_Love at the first sight?_

Ragu-ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah gadis yang sedang tertidur itu…

_Dingin? Dan… kaku?_

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah manekin cantik _full-body!_

'_Poor me.'_

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Mana _Autos Eve?_" tanya Minato saat putra semata wayangnya masuk dari pintu utama ke ruang tamu.

"Tou-san? Au-auto apa?" tanya Naruto sambil melepas sepatu ketsnya dan duduk di sebelah ayahnya yang kini mengkerutkan alis.

"Pesanan manekin buatan professor Nara. Katanya kau bawa pulang hari ini?" Mintao menutupi laptopnya dan menatap lurus ke puteranya.

"Oh, manekin itu, Shikamaru bodoh itu salah memberi warna mata. Harusnya biru, tapi dia buat hijau. Ku anggap produk gagal, jadi kubuang dijalan." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"BAKA!" Minato menepuk belakang kepala anaknya sehingga Naruto hampit terjerembab kedepan.

"Apa-apan Tou-san ini?" sungut Naruko.

"Aku memang memperbolehkan kau menentukan bentuk fisiknya, tapi kau tidak boleh membuangnya sembarangan! Di dalam tubuh manekin itu terdapat _chips Autos Eve, ITU BUKAN SEMBARANG MANEKIN! ITU ROBOT YANG SENGAJA KUPESAN UNTUK MEMBANTU ORGANISASI RAHASIA PEMERINTAHAN!_" Minato mulai mengamuk.

"APA? Ku fikir itu manekin biasa untuk butik Kaa-san…"

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MEMESAN MANEKIN UNTUK BUTIK KAA-SAN MU PADA PROFESOR NARA!"

Pemuda berambut blonde itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri mendengar amukan tou-sannya. Iya juga… mengapa baru kepikiran hal itu… bodoh sekali dirinya.

"Sudahlah, tou-san. Kita bisa memesan lagi pada Shikamaru." Bujuknya pelan.

"Hah! Aku tidak mau tahu! Paling lama tiga bulan lagi _Autos Eve_ harus sudah ada di hadapanku. Bagaimana pun itu bentuk fisiknya! Asalkan seperti manusia, bukan rubah!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sepasang iris oniks masih menerawang jauh menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sasuke Uchia, masih dengan baju _jogging malam_-nya telentang di atas matras anti gravitasinya. Irisnya kini melirik sesosok cantik di sudut ruangannya.

"Cih!" ia mendecih sekali lagi menyadari kalau gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta hanyalah sebuah patung manekin. Perlahan hatinya mencelos, mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Selama ini, dirinya belum pernah sama sekali memiliki perasaan pada satu orang gadis pun. Sekalinya hal penting dalam hidupnya terjadi, kenapa harus pada manekin yang notabene adalah benda mati?

"Cih!" untuk sekian kalinya ia mendecih disusul dengan dengusan kasarnya. Ia sadar betul, dirinya yang popular itu dapat dengan mudah memilih salah satu dari _fans-girl_-nya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi rasanya ia belum menemukan titik kepercayaan pada siapa pun. Semua yang mengaguminya hanya tertarik pada penampilan dan statusnya sebagai cucu tunggal Madara Uchiha, pemilik Uchiha Inc—perusahan yang tengah merambah ke ladang bisnis international.

Tak sengaja iris matanya melirik kearah jendela. _Bulan purnama?_

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan terduduk di pinggir matras anti-gravitasinya. Membiarkan kaki panjangnya terjuntai ke bawah. Sesaat ia teringat serial anime yang ia tonton.

'_Teknik Jelishlaif. Rendam sebuah kalung dengan liontin perak dalam genangan darahmu dan juga sprema saat tepat tengah malam di bulan purnama. Angkat ketika matahari telah terbit sempurna keesokan harinya. Pakaikan pada objekmu, dan ucapkan mantra!_'

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit mengingat bahan ramuannya. Darah bukan masalah besar, tapi kalau sperma? Perlahan seringai tipis muncul di wajah datarnya. _Jangan sebut aku Uchiha kalau tak berani mencobanya._

Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, meraih gelas kecil kosong yang berada di mejanya, membuka laci untuk mengambil silet, sekilas ia melirik sosok kaku di sudut ruangan tersebut sambil tersenyum aneh.

_ZRASH…_

Darah segar mengalir ke gelas kosong, membuat mata obsidian itu menyipit sekilas—meringis menahan perih yang teramat sangat di telapak tangannya yang dengan sengaja ia lukai. Sesaat ia tersentil sebuah keraguan. Dia tau ini hanya ritual konyol yang ia tiru di anime kesukaannya. Tapi entah mengapa ia ingin sekali melakukannya.

Tidak sampai setinggi satu mili juga darah dalam gelas itu, kini ia menggores satu persatu jari kirinya. Membuat kelima jari tersebut mengeluarkan cairan merah. Ya, dia harus bisa membuat genangan di dalam gelas kecil tersebut dengan darahnya.

Masih belum cukup untuk genangan, ia menggoreskan lagi silet tersebut di tangan kiri bagian dalamnya—dekat siku. Entah mengapa ia tidak terlalu memikirkan rasa perih di sekujur tangan kirinya. Pandangannya agak mengabur seiring darah mengalir ke gelas tersebut.

Di pandangnya sekilas jam digital yang menunjukan tepat sepuluh malam. Lalu sekilas lagi ke sosok kaku di ujung ruangan dengan kelopak mata tertutup itu.

Keseimbangannya hampir limbung, namun dengan segera ia pejamkan mata kuat-kuat menahan kepeningan yang tiba-tiba menyerang. "Ssh…" ia menggeleng kepala sekilas. Membawa gelas berisi genangan kecil darah tersebut ke kamar mandi.

Tentu saja selain membersihkan lengannya, ia juga akan mencampurkan _bahan kedua_—errr… sperma.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke melirik lagi ke arah jam digital yang menemel di dindingnya. _11.58 p.m._

Kini ia menatap gelas berwarna merah pekat karena campuran err… _you know_ lah. Lalu beralih ke liontin membentuk kelopak bunga Sakura yang menggantung manis di kalung dalam genggaman tangannya. Liontin tersebut sebenarnya adalah gantungan kunci perak. Yang ia modif dalam waktu singkat menjadi liontin.

_00.00 a.m._

_PLUK!_

Liontin itu terjatuh dengan mudah ke dalam genangan air berwarna merah pekat. Senyuman aneh tersungging di wajah datar Sasuke, sejenak mata oniksnya melirik sosok kaku itu sekali lagi.

Sasuke membanting tubuhnya di atas matras melayang anti gravitasinya, membuat matras itu sedikit berguncang hampir menyentuh lantai—tapi segera kembali melayang ketempat semula.

Matanya menatap lurus langit-langit kamar, pandangannya menerawang jauh. Sebagian dari dirinya saat kini sedang menertawakan dirinya yang dengan bodoh melakukan ritual itu—meski ia mengakali dirinya sendiri dengan alasan '_iseng'_. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya seolah berbisik akan ada seseoang dalam hidup sepinya.

Perasaan sejuk berdesir dalam diri cowok berkulit putih porselen itu. ia memejamkan matanya, tak sabar menunggu matahari terbit esok.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Moshi-moshi… hoahmm" Shikamaru malas mengangkat teleponnya.

"Shikamaru! Ini aku, Naruto!" suara melengking itu membuat dahinya mengkerut.

"Ada apa kau mengganggu tidurku! Bahkan matahari belum terbit, ini masih pagi-pagi buta!" Shikamaru meracau dengan mata tertutup dan masih tertidur miring di ranjang empuknya. Ia me-_loudspeaker_ telepon tersebut dan menaruhnya di samping bantal.

"Aku ingin pesan _Autos Eve_ lagi."

"Mana bisa, _chips Autos Eve_ _limited edition_. Salah satu komponennya adalah tanah asing yang di tinggalkan makhluk luar angkasa sepuluh tahun yang lalu di daerah Oto City. Tanah itu sudah tidak ada di bumi." Ucap Shikamaru setengah tidak sadar karena masih mengantuk.

"Yah, jadi tidak bisa di buat lagi ya?" tanya Naruto polos di seberang sana.

"Hn, lagian _Autos Eve_ pada Sakura sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjalani selusin misi sekaligus. Agen rahasia pemerintahan tidak akan membutuhkan yang lainnya." Shikamaru masih menutupi mata sambil mengoceh, tanpa ia sadari kalau ia sudah jadi cerewet dalam keadaan setengah tidak sadar.

"Itu dia masalahnya, karena tidak tahu kalau manekin Sakura itu penting, dan karena aku kesal matanya tidak biru seperti keinginanku, aku membuangnya di jalan…"

Mata Shikamaru kini melebar dan bulat sempurna, tubuhnya langsung duduk tegap sambil memegangi ponselnya. "APA!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka ketika cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan menerpa wajahnya. Ia memang sengaja tidak menutupi selambu jendela untuk mendeteksi cahaya matahari terbit langsung ke wajahnya.

Sepasang iris hitam legam itu kini berusaha melebar, kepala yang dilapisi helaian sekelam langit malam itu pun bangkit, menyeret tubuhnya paksa untuk berdiri. Menghampiri meja di sudut ruangan, mengambil segelas cairan merah pekat tersebut. Menarik tali kalung yang terjuntai keluar, mengeluarkan liontin perak itu dari genangan merah.

Mata oniksnya melebar ketika mendapati liontin yang tadinya perak pekat, kini berubah menjadi kaca, liontin kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna merah pekat. _Ini…?_

Ia masih terpaku menatap liontin itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Alisnya bertaut, pikirannya masih menerka-nerka… _apa ritualnya benar berhasil? Itu kan hanya cerita anime…_

Tapi raut bingung yang tidak begitu terlihat dari wajahnya kini berubah menjadi seringai puas. Ia tak peduli, kalau dirinya sudah gila. Mungkin saja, ini hanya imajinasi, khayalan, atau mimpi, tapi ia tak kan berdiam diri begitu saja. Ia akan meneruskan hingga tuntas. Ia pun segera menghampiri sosok cantik nan kaku di sudur sana.

Sasuke Uchiha menatap intens kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Di belainya pipi putih dan lembut tersebut namun terasa… _dingin_. Hatinya sedikit mencelos, itu hanyalah sebuah patung _full-body_ manekin cantik dengan rambut merah muda dan anic hijau buatan di dalam kelopak dingin yang tertutup tersebut.

Ia membulatkan tekatnya, memasangkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin bening berwarna merah pekat. Bibirnya mencium liontin tersebut, lalu ragu-ragu mendekati wajah manekin cantik itu…

Sambil berbisik mengucapkan mantra… _"Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup__—__bersamaku…"_

_CUPS…_

Ia tak peduli ciuman pertamanya adalah dengan sebuah patung manekin… ia pun mundur beberapa langkah…

Dan… _WUSS!_

Liontin itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan…

Ia nyaris tak percaya, mengintip dari balik lengan tangan yang menghalau sinar menyilaukan tersebut. Manekin itu berkedip! Dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ohayou…" seakan mimpi dan tak percaya… Sasuke mendengar suara lembut keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

_Dia… benar-benar menjadi… manusia?_

.

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Kuromi's Note:

-_multi-screen_ adalah layar tipis transparan yang menempel di dinding. Layar tersebut berfungsi untuk televisi, komputer, juga lainnya.

-_updown-door_ adalah pintu model _futuristic_ yang terbukanya pintu itu tertarik otomatis ke atas, dan kalau tertutup terterik otomatis ke bawah.

-_Jelishlaif_ merupakan teknik _black-magic_ untuk menghidupkan, memberi nyawa, juga merubah suatu patung/boneka (yang penting menyerupai manusia) ke dalam wujud manusia normal secara fisik.

-_Autos Eve_ adalah nama jenis chip atau 'otak' robot yang di ciptakan Shikamaru khusus untuk robot dengan fisik 'perempuan'.

Dan istilah-istilah di atas adalah KARANGAN KUROMI SEMATA. Fufufufu… keren nggak?

.

.

Bagaimana minna-san? KEEP or DELETE?

Karena Kuromi sangat tidak pede, masih agak pundung karena Fic Servant and His Princess nggak laku :'(

Masukan pendapatmu di sini… kolom review…

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**_

_Sasori dan Gaara menerima sebuah misi untuk merebut kembali patung manekin milik Naruto, yang tidak sengaja dipungut oleh otaku tampan yang agak2 aneh bernama Sasuke yang iseng menjalankan ritual seperti di anime favoritenya, membuat manekin dengan rambut merah muda itu hidup layaknya manusia! Akhirnya misi itu terlihat seperti para cowok yang merebutkan Sakura dlm wujud manusia._

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke Uchiha menatap intens kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Di belainya pipi putih dan lembut tersebut namun terasa… dingin. Hatinya sedikit mencelos, itu hanyalah sebuah patung full-body manekin cantik dengan rambut merah muda dan manik hijau buatan di dalam kelopak dingin yang tertutup tersebut._

_Ia membulatkan tekatnya, memasangkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin bening berwarna merah pekat. Bibirnya mencium liontin tersebut, lalu ragu-ragu mendekati wajah manekin cantik itu…_

_Sambil berbisik mengucapkan mantra… "Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup__—__bersamaku…"_

_CUPS..._

_Ia tak peduli ciuman pertamanya adalah dengan sebuah patung manekin… ia pun mundur beberapa langkah…_

_Dan… WUSS!_

_Liontin itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan…_

_Ia nyaris tak percaya, mengintip dari balik lengan tangan yang menghalau sinar menyilaukan tersebut. Manekin itu berkedip! Dan menoleh ke arahnya._

"_Ohayou…" seakan mimpi dan tak percaya… Sasuke mendengar suara lembut keluar dari mulut gadis itu._

_Dia… benar-benar menjadi… manusia?_

.

.

.

==00==00==00==

**Beautiful Target**

**Disclaimer**: **Naruto** © Mashashi Kishimoto | **Beautiful Target** © Kitty Kuromi

**Soundtrack and Inspired** by: **Beautiful Target**-nya **B1A4** xD

**Warning:** **A**uthor**U**niversal, Futuristic, unlogic, semi **O**ut**O**f**C**haracter.

**-Chapter II-**

**.**

**.**

_Little note:_

_**Naruto**__ (pelajar, childish, __**17th**__)_

_**Sasuke**__ (pelajar cerdas, unpredictable, __**17th**__)_

_**Shikamaru**__ (professor muda & mahasiswa jenius, __**17th**__)_

_**Gaara**__, __**Sasori**__ (cerdas, detektif termuda di organisasi rahasia swasta, __**22th**__)._

_**Suigetsu**_ _(DISINI GIGINYA RAPIH NORMAL. TIDAK TAJAM.)_

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

Dua pemuda berambut merah—mengenakan kemeja kantor—sedang berkutat pada layar transparan kebiruan di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Kesepuluh jari mereka mengetuk-ngetuk meja silver yang terdapat cahaya merah—hologram berbentuk keyboard.

Mereka tampak menikmati kesibukan masing-masing. Pemuda bermuka _baby-face_ dengan iris _hazelnut_ mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan sesekali menggumam, telah bertengger _earphone bluetooth_ di salah satu telinganya, tangannya tak berhenti mengetik sesuatu.

Sedangkan rekannya yang bertato 'Ai' dan memiliki iris hijau lumut itu memiliki pembawaan tenang dan dewasa. "Sasori, laporanmu harus sudah selesai lima belas menit lagi." gumamnya tenang dan tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Oke!" sahut si rambut merah _baby-face_ yang ternyata bernama Sasori. "Ah Gaara, bagaimana dengan misi terakhirmu kemarin di Kiri City?"

"_As usual._" Jawab Gaara. Sasori pun mengasamkan wajahnya. Ia seharusnya sudah menduga jawaban sepupunya itu pasti akan datar. Ia pun mengangkat bahu memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan laporan misinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba layar di depan mereka menghilang, tangan mereka pun otomatis berhenti mengetik, lalu muncul lagi dengan cahaya merah. Mereka pun sama-sama mengernyitkan alis. Sasori nampak mematikan mp3 di saku celananya dari luar dan melepas _earphone_-nya.

_Emergency Announcement._ Tulisan itu berkedip dilayar keduanya, mereka segera menyentuh layar masing-masing untuk mengkonfirmasi perhatian mereka. Dan setelah itu munculah sebuah gambar seseorang di layar tersebut.

"Sasori, Gaara, apa kalian sedang _free-mission_?" tanya seseorang dalam layar tersebut.

"Tidak, Hatake-sama. Ada dua misi _rank_ A untuk tiga bulan ke depan yang harus kuselesaikan." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Aku juga. Satu misi _rank_ C dan satu misi _rank_ S untuk tiga bulan kedepan." Sahut Sasori, terdapat nada tidak ingin terkalahkan oleh Gaara di dalam kalimatnya. Gaara pun sekilas melirik, namun tak ia pedulikan lagi.

"Hm. Misi kalian akan diambil alih oleh tim senior. Aku ada misi yang lebih darurat." Ujar pria bermasker di layar tersebut. Sasori dan Gaara pun memasang telinga mereka dengan baik.

"Misi ini sangat rahasia. Bisa di katakan _rank_ S. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu selain _client_, aku, dan kalian. _Client_ kalian bernama Naruto Namikaze, ia anak wali kota Konoha. Minato Namikaze. _Deadline_ kalian sepuluh minggu. Dan misi kalian adalah…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Ohayou…" seakan mimpi dan tak percaya… Sasuke mendengar suara lembut keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

_Dia… benar-benar menjadi… manusia?_

Cahaya yang menyilaukan tadi telah sirna diiringi senyuman yang tergores di wajah manekin—uh, gadis itu. Sementara obsidian milik Sasuke tak bergerak sedikitpun saat memandanganya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur ke arah pipi gadis itu.

_Halus, hangat… _rasanya ada sesuatu yang berdesir menyejukan di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Suhu hangat dalam tubuh gadis tersebut justru menandakan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar manusia…

Tangan gadis itu meraih telapak tangan Sasuke yang tengah menyentuh pipinya. Diturunkannya tangan itu namun masih ia genggam. Kepalanya mendongak dan sedikit memiringkan untuk memperhatikan wajah tampan di depannya.

"Namaku, Sakura_._" Ucap gadis itu dengan nada lembut dan terdengar manis di telinga Sasuke. "Hn." Sahut Sasuke sekenanya, ia masih menatap penuh-penuh pada sosok gadis yang sangat mirip dengan boneka. Ya, aslinya memang boneka sih…

Kali ini alis Sakura bertaut. "Perkenalkan diri master, agar aku dapat membantu master dengan mudah. Silakan berikan aku sebuah perintah…"

_Master?_ Dan sekarang alis Sasuke yang bertaut. Ditatapnya sosok mungil itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Tangan mereka pun terlepas. "Panggil aku Sasuke. Aku bukan mastermu."

"Aa?" Sakura seolah kehilangan kata-kata seolah tidak mengerti kosa kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering.

"Hn?" Sasuke menempelkan ponsel biru dongkernya ditelinga. Tak sengaja mata oniksnya menangkap tangan kirinya yang entah mengapa tidak ada luka sedikitpun!

"Sasuke-sama. Kakek anda akan segera kesana. Pagi ini beliau naik penerbangan pertama, dan akan tiba sekitar satu jam lagi, anda diminta untuk tidak datang kesekolah. Ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Apa?" kali ini fokus Sasuke kembali setelah mendengar kakeknya yang super sibuk itu akan darang.

"Ya, dia akan membicarakan perjodohanmu dengan nona Shion, jika kau tidak memiliki kekasih tentunya."

_PIP_

Dan telepon di putus secara sepihak—oleh Sasuke. Ia menatap tangan kirinya yang harusnya terluka—gara-gara ritual semalam. Tapi tidak ada?

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" dan suara lembut itu menyadarkan Sasuke.

Ia menghela napas berat, mengapa kakeknya itu sangat ingin ia menikah dengan anak dari rekan bisnisnya tersebut. Tapi tunggu, apa kata seseorang di telepon tadi? Jika ia tidak memiliki kekasih—tentunya tak akan ada perjodohan. _Gotcha!_

Sasuke pun kini menatap gadis berparas seperti boneka di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum aneh seraya memegang kedua bahu gadis tersebut. "Dengar, kau meminta perintah dariku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Ini perintah untukmu…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Ha? Apa ini lelucon? Misi hanya merebut sebuah manekin di beri _rank_ S?" cicit Sasori mengikuti langkah Gaara. Gaara pun mendengus kesal.

"Kau dengar sendiri, kan? Itu bukan manekin biasa." Selanya sebelum Sasori melontarkan kalimat meremehkan—lagi.

"Oh ayolah, memangnya siapa yang tahu? Paling-paling yang akan memungutnya itu cuma orang biasa yang tidak mengerti di dalamnya terdapat _chip Autos Eve_. Dan paling-palingnya lagi, manekin itu akan berakhir di toko butik atau pajangan, atau festival boneka hari ini!" celoteh Sasori panjang lebar yang membuat kakak sepupunya malas menjawab dan memilih memasuki mobil dengan tenang—di ikuti Sasori.

"Jangan sesumbar, bukan tanpa alasan misi ini di beri _rank S_. Kau ingat, misi ini tidak boleh diketahui siapapun." Gaara datar sambil mulai melajukan mobil jaguar merahnya. Sasori yang duduk di sebelahnya pun masih memasang tampang meremehkan.

"Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat dari fotonya, manekin itu sangat cantik, andaikan ia milikku, aku pasti akan mencoba melakukan ritual di anime _Orochimaru_ kemarin. Hey, Gaara, apa kau nonton episode kemarin? Tentang menghidupkan benda mati!"

Gaara hanya memutar bola mata dengan bosan mendengar celotehan adik sepupunya yang nampaknya mengalami kemacetan dalam pendewasaan.

"Pasti akan sangat seru kalau aku dapat menghidupkan manekin itu, sayang itu hanya cerita di anime. Tapi seandainya aku di beri kesempatan un—"

"Cukup!" Gaara mengacak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menyetir. "Kau membuat kepalaku pusing dengan ocehan tentang anime bodoh itu."

"Tapi kan aku ha—"

"Sudah! Kita akan menemui Namikaze-sama–client kita, pagi ini. Bersiaplah."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Tiga sosok beda rupa dan penampilan itu kini berada di ruang makan dengan suasana kurang nyaman. Sasuke masih mengenakan baju _jogging_ malam—yang dipakai dari tadi malam, dan sebelahnya tengah duduk sesosok imut yang kini sedang memandang _innocent_ pria tua di seberangnya.

"Ah, tidak buruk untuk segi penampilan, aku nyaris menganggapnya boneka—jika ia tidak bergerak dan berkedip seperti itu." pria di seberang sana memicingkan mata menatap lekat-lekat gadis bersurai merah muda dan memakai baju yang menurutnya terlalu lucu untuk sarapan pagi. "Jadi, dia kekasihmu?"

"Aa." Jawab Sasuke datar sambil mulai menggigit roti selai kacangnya. Ia menatap kakeknya lurus kedepan sambil terus mengunyah dan melirik ke arah Sakura. "Perkenalkan dirimu, sayang." Ucap Sasuke lembut membelai rambut Sakura, dan entah kenapa gadis itu merasakan panas pada wajahnya.

"A-a… namaku Sakura Haruno, Madara-sama." Ujarnya pelan namun terdengar jelas meski sedikit terbata-bata. Picingan mata Madara pun kini memudar tergantikan senyum simpul.

"Hm, pantas kau memilihnya, suaranya juga bagus." –sangat bagus. Tapi bukan Madara bila tidak mencari celah untuk menguji pilihan cucunya itu.

"Mengapa kau mengenakan pakaian seperti itu pagi ini?" tanya Madara spontan dan di jawab dengan lancar oleh Sakura…

"Maaf jika Madara-sama tidak berkenan, aku memang sangat suka setelan seperti ini, apalagi hari ini ada festival boneka di pusat kota, aku dan Sasuke-kun akan pergi ke sana nanti sore." jawabnya ceria dan sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti mengunyah setengah mengaga dalam pose yang tidak berkelas memandangi 'kekasihnya'.

"Hoo, pantas kau berdandan seperti boneka." Ucap Madara seraya mengigit potongan pertama rotinya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Bodoh! Kau menambah pekerjaanku!"

"_Gomenasai_, aku kan tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini." Naruto tertunduk mengikuti langkah Shikamaru di depannya.

"Kau tahu, aku mati-matian menginstal tujuh bahasa dalam 'otak' _Authos Eve_ yang berukuran super mini itu!" sungut Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya buru-buru.

"Iya, maaf. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya lewat agen rahasia swasta."

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Jadi, apa kelebihannya dibanding Shion, Sasuke? Berikan alasan tepat untukku agar membatalkan perjodohan antara kau dan Shion." Tanya Madara sakartis.

"Tolong jaga perasaan kekasihku, kakek." Ketus Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura di bawah meja. Hey, mengapa dirinya seolah memberi hiburan pada Sakura, belum tentu Sakura tersinggung kan? Tapi kalau oniksnya tak salah lihat, ia sempat melirik Sakura dan mendapatkan gadis itu tertunduk sejenak.

Madara kembali menyunggingkan senyum aneh yang tak terdefinisikan apa artinya—khas Uchiha. "Shion menguasai bahasa inggris dan prancis—selain jepang dengan baik. Lalu kekasihmu?" seolah masih mencari cela, Madara melontarkan pertanyaan barusan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ah, aku menguasai inggris, prancis, itali, belanda, jerman, dan korea –selain jepang." Sahut Sakura ceria seakan tak menyadari 'kekasihnya' kini sulit menelan roti.

_Bodoh, apa ia sadar dengan yang ia katakan? _Sasuke meneguk air susu dari gelasnya untuk mendorong roti yang mengganjal tersebut. Membuat Madara kembali tersenyum sinis melihat kerutan samar di alis cucunya itu.

"_Oh, that's awesome. So, what's your favorite colour?_ (Oh, itu mengagumkan. Jadi, apa warna favoritmu?)" tanya Madara sembari mengetik sesuatu di ponsel beningnya.

"_I really love pink, green and white._" Jawab Sakura ceria seolah menikmati percakapan, tanpa sadar membuat Madara merasa tertantang dan segera mengaktifkan aplikasi translator suara pada ponselnya. Ia segera memakai _earphone blue-tooth_ dan sukses membuat Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin.

_Gawat, ia akan menguji kemampuan bahasa Sakura!_ Sasuke pun mengaktifkan aplikasi pengintai pada ponselnya di bawah meja. Memberikan akses untuk melihat apa yang di tampilkan layar ponsel kakeknya itu—tanpa sepengetahuan sang kakek.

Kali ini Madara bertanya menggunakan contekan dan sedikit terbata.

"_Quelle est votre musique préférée?_ (Apa musik favoritmu?)"

"_J'aime vraiment la musique classique, jazz et pop._ (Aku sangat suka music klasik jazz, dan pop.)" jawab Sakura lancar dan tersenyum sambil mengigit kecil potongan rotinya. Sementara Sasuke mengintip layar ponsel di bawahnya.

'_Bahasa Inggris, ok.'_

'_Prancis, ok.'_

Sasuke bernapas lega mengintip layar ponselnya. Tapi itu untuk sesaat—melihat masih ada empat bahasa lagi yang belum terceklis di bawahnya.

"_Qual è il tuo cibo preferito?_ (Apa makanan kesukaanmu?)"

"_Frutti di mare._ (Makanan laut.)"

'_Italia, ok.'_

"_Stroom van de film die je leuk vindt?_ (Aliran film yang kau sukai?)"

"_Iets, anders dan horror films._ (Apa pun, selain film horror.)"

'_Belanda, ok.'_

Sasuke menelan ludah melirik ponselnya di bawah meja dan tanpa sadar benar-benar berhenti mengunyah. _Tinggal jerman dan korea._

"_Wenn ist Ihr Geburtsdatum?_ (Kapan ulang tahunmu?)"

"_Zwanzig acht März_. (duapuluh delapan maret.)"

'_Jerman, ok.'_

"Pertanyaan terakhir…" ujar Madara menatap lekat-lekat cucu dan calon cucu menantunya. Membuat Sasuke terkesiap dan kembali mengigit canggung rotinya. Sementara Sakura memasang wajah tertarik dengan senyum manis yang membuat Sasuke—yang meliriknya—sedikit tenang. Entah kenapa ia begitu percaya pada apapun jawaban Sakura selanjutnya pasti akan benar, dan membuat kakeknya berhenti menguji kemampuan 'kekasihnya'.

"_Jeongmallo Sasuke salanghani_?"

_GLEK._

Sakura merasakan panas mendera wajahnya, ia merasa benar-benar tidak mampu menjawab saking tersipunya. Sasuke yang penasaran pun langsung mentranslate apa yang di katakan kakeknya barusan melalui translator suara miliknya.

Dan… apa yang tertera di layar tersebut cukup membuatnya tersedak… "Uhuk-uhuk."

'_Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Sasuke_?_'_

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Perkenalkan, ini Shikamaru Nara. Professor yang menciptakan _Autos Eve_." Ujar si pirang jabrik di meja café itu, bersama cowok berambut nanas, dan dua cowok tampan berambut merah. Mereka sedang berada di ruang VVIP yang Naruto pesan tanpa kamera CCTV dalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu juga menghadap keluar yang berlapiskan kaca, memungkinkan kita menikmati pemandangan luar dari lantai tiga ini.

"Bukankah misi ini tidak boleh di ketahui orang lain?" tanya Sasori pada Gaara yang dijawab oleh gendikan bahu Gaara.

"Percaya pada temanku ini, toh dia yang menciptakannya. Aku berniat agar Shikamaru mendeskripsikan secara detail tentang Sakura."

"Sakura?" Gaara menautkan alis.

"Ya, manekin itu kita sebut Sakura. Jadi, langsung saja Shikamaru." Naruto mempersilakan.

"Sakura dapat menyambungkan dan menguraikan hampir semua kode, dimulai dari peluncuran roket, pesawat, bom yang legal maupun tidak legal." Ujar Shikamaru

"Whoa! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasori terkejut. Shikamaru pun tersenyum miring dan tipis—bangga akan karyanya.

"Aku mengumpulkan semua data yang kemudian di press kedalam _chips_-nya. Ia juga dapat mencari beberapa informasi di waktu yang sama dengan alat…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"_Jeongmallo Sasuke salanghani_?" Madara mengulang pertanyaannya. Ingatan Sakura pun melayang kembali ke masa beberapa puluh menit yang lalu…

.

#**Flashback On**#

_Sasuke pun kini menatap gadis berparas seperti boneka di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum aneh seraya memegang kedua bahu gadis tersebut. "Dengar, kau meminta perintah dariku?"_

_Gadis itu mengangguk antusias._

"_Ini perintah untukmu…"_

_Sakura menaruh pandang penuh perhatian pada sesosok tampan di hadapannya. Obsidian di kedua bola mata itu seolah menghipnotis dirinya._

"_Kau harus percaya padaku." Terdengar pelan namun tegas._

"_Percaya pada Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengulang kalimat Sasuke seraya mengerutkan alis tanda tak mengerti. Sosok berambut sekelam langit malam itu pun mengangguk mantap penuh ketegasan. Matanya menatap kilauan hijau emerald Sakura lurus._

"_K-kau adalah ke-kekasihku. Mungkin kau tidak mengingat masalalu kita, tapi percayalah, kau milikku."_

_Kerutan di wajah porselen Sakura kini memudar digantikan senyuman simpul. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat nyaman—seolah mengenal pemuda dihadapannya ini sejak lama. Dan ia percaya itu._

#**Flashback Off**#

.

"_Naneun hwagsilhineun moleugess-eoyo. hajiman neukkim-i ... geuege cheosnun-e salang haeyo."_ Jawab Sakura sedikit terbata sambil menaruh pandangan seolah jauh menerawang… ia mengingat saat pertamakali membuka mata dan mendapatkan selembar lukisan indah yang ia kenal dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha.

Madara pun tertegun untuk sejenak—menangkap ekspresi tulus dengan wajah merona dari gadis di sebrangnya itu. "Hm, kurasa keperluanku disini sudah selesai. Sasuke, bagaimanapun caranya, pindahkan Sakura agar satu sekolah denganmu. Kalian harus bersama setiap saat. Ah, suruh pelayan membereskan kamar tamu. Sakura akan tinggal bersamamu."

"Hn?" Sasuke masih tidak mengerti mengapa kelakuan kakeknya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu. Ia jadi penasaran apa yang di jawab Sakura tadi. Namun gerakan tangannya di bawah meja—berniat mencari tahu jawaban Sakura melalui ponselnya—mendadak terhenti saat sang kakek melanjutkan kalimat…

"Soal orang tua Sakura, biar nanti aku yang menghubunginya." Lanjut Madara seraya mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Ti-tidak kek, Sakura yatim-piatu." Jawab Sasuke spontan sukses membuat kakeknya berhenti bergerak dan menatap Sasuke-Sakura bergantian.

Hening. Madara pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Bagus kalau begitu, aku juga bukan orang yang suka bersosialisasi. Kirimkan riwayat hidup kekasihmu ke emailku. Lain kali aku baca, aku masih banyak urusan."

Sasuke pun menghela napas lega… meski tak tampak di tampang _stoic _-nya. Namun tiba-tiba Madara berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh. "Tunggu, masih ada yang mengganjal."

Sasuke dan Sakura pun menoleh. Sasuke segera mengantungi ponselnya—takut jika yang dicurigai oleh sang kakek itu adalah isi ponsel. Sementara Sakura berhenti meneguk susu untuk memberi perhatian pada calon 'kakek mertuanya'.

Madara tersenyum tipis dengan mata memicing. "Tunjukan bukti bahwa Sakura kekasihmu."

Dan…

HAUP…

Tanpa ragu Sasuke melahap bibir Sakura.

"Ngh~" desah Sakura mencoba melepaskan bibirnya dari Sasuke. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin membuat kakek ragu?" tanya Sasuke kecewa setelah melepaskan ciuman. Entah rasa kecewanya itu di buat-buat atau memang ia benar-benar kecewa.

"Ti-tidak… tapi aku malu kalau depan Madara-sama…" jawab Sakura tertunduk dan memainkan ujung dressnya. Madara pun tersenyum singkat lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar seraya berkata…

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku kakek."

.

==00==00==00==

.

'_Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku merasa... Aku mencintainya pada pandangan pertama.'_

_**Blush!**_

Guratan merah tergores sempurna di kedua pipi Sasuke saat mengecek layarnya yang menampilkan translate dari jawaban terakhir Sakura. Sesaat ia memandangi siluet serupa boneka yang sedang meneguk segelas susu itu.

"Hm?" tanya Sakura sambil menaruh gelas susu yang kosong. Lidahnya menyapu bibir bagian atasnya sendiri—membersihkan sisa susu.

"ti-tidak. Bersiaplah, kau akan mendaftar sekolah hari ini." Ucap Sasuke sedatar mungkin. Sakura pun menoleh.

"Sekolah? _Yokatta!_"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sore hari, setelah mendaftarkan Sakura—dengan data-data palsu yang dibuat Sasuke, tentunya—mereka berdua kini tengah mampir di sebuah café. Dua pasangan yang mengenakan kostum _original_ itu nampak menjadi pusat perhatian di meja café _outdoor_ itu.

Sakura—dengan _dress baby doll _berwarna merah muda dan sepatu _ladyboots_-nya kini tengah duduk manis meneguk jus _strawberry_ dengan tenang. Di sebelahnya tengah duduk Sasuke—dengan kaus berbentuk kemeja sesiku biru tua berkerah putih dan celana levis hitam beserta sepatu kets-nya. Dileher Sasuke melingkar sebuah _headset_ biru dongker. Walau hanya berpenampilan seperti itu, Sasuke di anggap mengikuti festival boneka karena 'tampang'nya yang bila di jejerkan dengan Sakura akan sangat serasi.

"Aaah, Sasuke-kun. Aku tadi lihat _dance-floor machine _di daerah kumpulan _stand_. Aku mau ma—"

"Tidak! Terlalu ramai, aku tidak suka keramaian." Jawab Sasuke tenang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah _skateboard _di kakinya.

"Huh, menyebalkan." Sakura melepas genggamannya pada lengan baju Sasuke sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

.

.

Sementara di meja lain…

"Hei kita harus berada di festival boneka hari ini." Gaara mengingatkan sambil melirik jam digital pada layar ponselnya.

"Hm, untuk melacak? Ya nanti, sebentar saja, aku ingin _ice coffee_." Sahut Sasori santai sambil mengangguk-angguk menikmati alunan music yang sangat di gemarinya sebagai seorang _headbangers_ menggunakan _earphone_ di sebelah telinganya.

Sementara menunggu pesanan, _jade_ milik Gaara kini tak sengaja menatap sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk di meja _outdoor_ sana. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan kerutan alis samar. "Itu—"

_Hazelnut_ Sasori mengikuti arah pandang kakak sepupunya dan matanya terbelalak seketika mendapati siluet cantik terbalut _dress baby doll_ di sebelah sana. Ia mengotak ngatik layar ponselnya dan menatap foto pada ponselnya itu. "Benar! Itu Sakura!" seru Sasori menunjukan foto di ponselnya pada Gaara.

"Singkirkan itu! Aku sudah hapal!" ketus Gaara karena pandangannya tertutup layar ponsel layar adik sepupunya. "Eh tunggu… Sakura bersama…"

"Ya! Dia adik almarhum Itachi!" sambar Sasori dan sukses membuat Gaara mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dari tadi adik sepupunya itu terus menyerobot kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan olehnya.

Tanpa komando siapa pun mereka bergerak menghampiri meja di luar itu. Membuat sang penghuni meja tersebut—tang tak sengaja menoleh—mengerjapkan mata sesekali. "Gaara? Sasori?"

"Yo! Sasuke." Sapa Sasori dengan senyum sumringah duduk bersama Gaara di seberang Sasuke dan Sakura. "Sakura Haruno?" tembak Sasori spontan, praktis membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alis.

Sakura pun menoleh dan memandang _innocent_ dua sosok berambut merah di hadapannya. Gerakan menyedot jus _strawberry_ terhenti seketika dengan posisi membiarkan sedotan itu terselip di bibirnya. Sementara Gaara memandang sosok yang masih ia anggap manekin itu dengan setengah tak sadar. Ia terlalu terpukau, sungguh kalau itu bukan manekin pasti nurani lelakinya akan bergerak untuk mengatakan _'Aku harus memilikinya!'_ dan sayang sekali khayalan itu macet dan bubar setelah deheman keras dari Sasuke.

"Apa aku mengenal kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan super polos—yang demi _Kami-sama_ Sasori bersumpah ingin sekali mencubit pipi Sakura yang memandangnya dengan _innocent_ tersebut. Sementara dua orang yang di tanyakan itu tergugu sendiri memandangi Sakura. Mereka tak pernah menyangka jika manekin buatan Shikamaru Nara bisa sebegitu _kawaii -_nya!

"Dari mana kalian mengenal kekasihku?" Sasuke memicingkan mata mendapati dua teman sahabat alamarhum kakaknya.

"Ke-kekasih?" Gaara membeo setengah tersendat. Samar terlihat kerutan alias di wajahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke segera merangkul pinggang Sakura merapat kepadanya, membuat gadis itu kaget dan sedikit merona.

"Sakura, mereka Sasori dan Gaara, temanku." –sekaligus teman almarhum kakakku.

"Eh?" Sakura makin tertunduk salah tingkah sambil menggenggam gelasnya dan mulai menghabiskan jus _strawberry -_nya—merasakan tangan kekar itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

_Aneh, jika ia sebuah Autos Eve, ia tidak akan memiliki ekspresi yang begitu nyata_. Nilai Sasori dalam hati.

_Aneh, jika ia sebuah Autos Eve, tidak mungkin ia menelan jus itu. _Selidik Gaara dalam hati.

"Apa yang kalihan lihat!" sungut Sasuke menatap tajam kedua rekannya yang kini memangdangi Sakura seolah mereka akan menculiknya. Kedua Sabaku itu pun tersadar dari fikiran mereka masing-masing. Gaara segera mengambil ponsel dari genggaman Sasori dan menunjukannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau kenal ini? Sakura Haruno. Manekin buatan _professor_ Nara, yang tidak sengaja terbuang oleh Namikaze-san." Tanya Gaara.

_**GLEK.**_

Sasuke pun kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Ia sangat sadar bahwa wujud asli Sakura memang sebuah manekin yang ia pungut kemarin malam.

"Hei! Kau ingat, misi ini tak boleh diketahui oleh siapa pun!" protes Sasori hendak menyambar ponselnya, namun segera dielak oleh Gaara.

"Tenang, Sasuke bisa dipercaya." Gaara meyakinkan, dan kini kembali menatap Sasuke. "Aku yakin Sasuke tahu. Karena Sakura Haruno bermata hijau emerald dan berambut merah muda hanya satu di dunia ini." Cowok bertato 'Ai' itu melempari tatapan selidik pada pemuda bermata oniks di seberangnya.

Pergerakan iris oniks Sasuke—yang terlihat sangat sedikit bergerak—kini tak menentu, mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Sementara Sakura menatap tiga pemuda tampan di sekitarnya itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ah? Kenapa kalian mencariku? Apa tadi? Aku manekin buatan?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti masih dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Jangan dengarkan mereka. Kau kekasihku, ingat?" Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam kemialauan hijau di kedua bola mata bulat bak boneka itu. Membuat Sakura tanpa sadar menelan kalimat selanjutnya yang hendak ia keluarkan. Semburat merah tergores di wajah putihnya, ia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sasuke menyeringai puas melempar tatapan kemenangan pada dua orang di seberangnya. "Kalihan lihat? Mana mungkin Sakura lupa siapa itu pembuatnya—jika benar ia buatan _professor_ Nara." Tapi jauh didalam dasar alam bawah sadarnya, ia sungguh takut jika kedua orang ini berhasil mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya.

_Biarlah! Jika memang aku gila, lanjutkan saja sampai tuntas!_ Sasuke merasa perjuangannya mengeluarkan darah kemarin malam itu tidak boleh sia-sia.

"Lalu, apa bisa kau menjelaskan bagaimana kami punya foto kekasihmu dengan setelan pakaian yang sama persis? Dan latar belakang foto ini berlokasi di _Nara's Laboratory._" kali ini Sasori bersuara, meski dalam hatinya ia agak ragu, mengingat Sakura bergerak begitu bebas layaknya manusia.

"Biar aku yang atasi." Gaara menyela sebelum Sasuke membuka mulut. Ia menatap lekat-lekat siluet cantik di seberangnya.

"_B, eight, alpha, quie pink eleven. Greend nine for emerald four. Pale of twelve red. Pin and apple sign._" Gaara berujar mengucapkan kode panjang yang sudah ia hafal semenjak membaca petunjuk dari Shikamaru tadi pagi

"_Special edition. Cherry Blossom. Autos Eve. By Nara Shikamaru._" Sakura menyahut tanpa sadar. "Eh? Apa yang aku bicarakan barusan?"

Sasuke kali ini tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya—meski agak samar.

Sasori pun menyeringai. "_That's a code to confirm Autos Eve._"

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kekasihmu dapat merapal kode tersebut, Sasuke?" Gaara menyeringai tipis.

"Aku… _Autos Eve?_" tanya Sakura menatap obsidian di depan wajahnya. Pelukan meraka pun terlepas. Sasuke menghela napas sambil menarik sebuah kartu dari dompetnya. Ia belai helaian merah muda pucat itu sambil menyerahkan kartu _free pass_ itu.

"_Dance-floor machine?_" tawar Sasuke masih mengelus rambut merah muda kekasihnya. Seolah lupa dengan situasi yang menyelimutinya, Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Aku akan menyusulmu nanti." Ujar Sasuke melepaskan belaian di pucuk kepala Sakura.

"_Iee!_" gadis berpenampilan seperti boneka itu kini melesat ke arah _Game Zone Outdoor_—lima puluh meter dari café.

Sasori dan Gaara hendak mengejar namun di tahan oleh Sasuke. "Aku akan jelaskan!" dan kedua pria berambut merah itu kembali terduduk. "Kalian benar, itu adalah Sakura yang kalian cari."

"Nah! Sudah kubilang misi ini tidak pantas di beri _rank S!_" seru Sasori berbisik di telinga Gaara.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Suasana keramaian festival boneka di daerah ini memang mengesankan. Semuanya mengenakan baju ala boneka dengan ciri khas masing-masing. Di payungi langit sore bersemburat keoranyean, mereka semua bersenang-senang menghinggapi setiap _stand_ yang ada sembari memamerkan kostum masing-masing.

Salah satu _stand_ paling sepi adalah _Game Zone Outdoor_, padahal letak _stand _itu adalah yang terstrategis. Ia berada di persimpangan jalan dengan letak _dance-floor machine_ menjorok kedalam. Tapi yang namanya _outdoor_ pasti tetap aja kelihatan sama semua peserta festival yang berlalu-lalang.

_Dance floor machine_ itu kini sedang dipijaki oleh seorang pemuda berambut putih kebiruan, ia begitu terlihat berkilau dengan baju tanpa lengan berwarna ungu dan celana levis putih keabu-abuannya. Beberapa gadis 'boneka' yang berlalu-lalang pun mulai berkerumunan melihat sang pemain sedang bergerak bebas dengan gerakan kaki terkomando oleh petunjuk di layar.

"Kyaa!"

"Kereen!"

Mereka mulai berdecak kagum menyaksikan sosok tampan dan _cool_ itu memainkan _freestyle-mode_ yang mengharuskan ia siap memijakan kaki di kesepuluh tombol besar di bawah sana. Sepuluh tombol yang seharusnya di mainkan untuk dua orang. _Stand_ itu kini tengah ramai penonton tak kalah dengan _stand-stand _lainnya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan _dress baby doll_ menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan dan hendak bermain dengan _dance-floor machine_ tersebut.

"Aah, sudah ada yang memainkannya duluan." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sampai di kerumunan paling depan dan paling kiri—sebelah layar _dance-floor_. Mata _emerald_-nya bergerak mengikuti langkah kaki yang menghentak lihai di atas _dance-floor machine_ dan beralih pada layar itu—seolah merekam bagaimana cara memainkan permainan tersebut lalu mengangguk-angguk seakan mengerti.

Sementara pemuda jangkung berambut putih kebiruan itu setengah melirik siluet mencolok di samping kiri—agak di depannya. Gadis itu memang sepertinya sama dengan gadis-gadis lain yang berdandan ala boneka, tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik dari penampilan gadis itu—entah apa.

"Hey! Kau banyak _miss_-nya!" pekik gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedari tadi di lirik sang pemain—melihat layar _dance-floor machine_ yang tertera kata '_MISS!'_ karena sang pemain itu kehilangan konsentrasinya.

"Sini biar kubantu!" seru gadis—yang baru pemuda beriris ungu itu sadari—memiliki bola mata cerah dan indah hijau cemerlang. Gadis itu menaikan kaki terbalut _lady-boots_ nya mengambil alih lima tombol sebelah kiri sementara pemuda itu mengambil alih lima tombol sebelah kanan. Mereka pun bergerak bersama mengikuti direksi di layar.

"Woooh! Kereeeen!"

"Kyaa! Mereka hebat!"

"Sangat serasi!"

"Yeah!"

_Stand_ itu kini tengah ramai penonton yang menyaksikan dua orang—yang mereka anggap peserta festival boneka—berbeda warna itu bergerak bebas di atas _dance-floor machine_. _Pink _dan ungu.

Sakura tertawa dan hampir terjatuh saking semangatnya, untung pemuda berambut putih kebiruan di sebelahnya menangkap tangannya sambil terus menyelesaikan _stage_ mereka. Pemuda yang juga memiliki iris ungu itu seolah tersambar gelak tawa Sakura. Mereka kini terlihat seperti _Price and Princess of dance-floor machine_, di saksikan dan di teriaki banyak orang yang berdecak kagum melihat mereka.

"YEAH!" tangan pemuda itu yang tanpa sadar dari tadi tertaut tangan si gadis merah muda di sebelahnya—kini terangkat tinggi-tinggi bersama tangan mungil itu.

"Ah! Kita berhasil!" seru Sakura sedikit melompat keluar area _dance-floor_ diikuti rekan _dance-_nya. Mereka pun di sambut dengan riuh tepuk tangan penontonnya yang melihat hurup terpampang jelas di layar tersebut. "A"

Kerumunan itu pun perlahan surut meninggalkan kedua siluet—merah muda dan ungu—berdua dengan tangan yang masih tertaut. "Ya! Seharusnya kita mendapat nilai S kalau saja tadi aku tidak melakukan _miss._" Seru pemuda itu sambil meredam tawanya. Namun tawanya meredam dengan sendirinya saat menyadari tak ada tawa dari rekannya, ia pun menoleh dan mendapati rekannya itu sedang menatap tangan mereka yang masih bertaut—dengan nafas terengah.

"Ah, maaf…" Sakura menarik tangannya yang berada di genggaman tangan besar itu. _Ini tidak benar, aku kan kekasih Sasuke._ Ia membatin. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, membuat sang pemuda di hadapannya itu merasa tidak enak.

"Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf padamu, nona. Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan, mereka pun berjabat dalam keadaan terengah mengatur nafas. "Hn. Kita sama-sama tidak tahu." Sahut Sakura mengulum senyum dalam deru napasnya yang mulai membaik. Tanpa sadar membuat pemuda di hadapannya itu terpaku untuk sesaat.

_Dia benar-benar seperti boneka. Mata agak besar dan cerah itu… iris hijau cemerlang—berkilauan, kulit seputih susu tanpa cacat… bentuk wajah nyaris sempurna… tubuh mungil… dibalut dengan setelan seperti itu, rambut unik berwarna pink-nya… apa benar ia seorang manusia? Sungguh aku tidak percaya…_

"M-maaf, bisa lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Sakura sedikit jengah pada pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda beriris ungu itu pun mengerjap dan kembali pada dunia nyatanya lalu melepaskan tangan mungil dan hangat itu. _Hng, tentu saja ia manusia, lihat saja mata lucu itu setiap berkedip…_ "_Kawaii_." Gumamnya tanpa sadar dan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Lain kali jangan pegang tangan orang lain sembarangan, apalagi aku sudah punya kekasih. Huh. Mana ya Sasuke-kun katanya mau nyusul?" Sakura mulai menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok kekasihnya.

"Ah, jadi kau sudah punya kekasih?" –sayang sekali.

Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura dengan senyum cerianya.

_Maaf, sepertinya aku akan merebutmu, nona…_ "Hm, siapa namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Nama yang indah—

aku Suigetsu Hozuki."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Gaara dan Sasori mengerjap dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan cerita Sasuke akan 'penghidupan manekin Sakura'. Tapi mau tak mau, mereka harus percaya dengan teori di luar nalar itu. Mengingat seorang robot tidak mungkin bersuhu tubuh hangat, tidak mungkin dapat merona merah pada wajahnya, tidak mungkin dapat menelan jus _strawberry_. Semua terasa memusingkan untuk kedua Sabaku yang memiliki pemikiran rasional.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Sakura pada kalian." Cowok berambut emo itu berdiri menggenggam _skateboard_ yang sedari tadi hanya kakinya mainkan di bawah meja. Sontak membuat kedua Sabaku itu berdiri—berjaga seandainya Sasuke melarikan diri.

"Karena aku yang memberinya kesempatan hidup." Sasuke menatap lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan kedua pemuda dihadapannya itu tengah menunjukan ekspresi tak percaya—meremehkan.

Sasuke menurunkan _skateboard_ dari tangannya. Ia menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan intens, tanpa dua pemuda itu tahu kalau kini kaki kanan Sasuke sudah naik ke atas _skateboard_. Seringai pun mengembang di wajahnya,

"Dan, dia milikku!" sedetik kemudian kaki kirinya menghentak ke aspal dan berhasil mendorong laju roda _skateboard_ tersebut.

_**DASH!**_

_Skateboard_ Sasuke kini melaju dan dengan hilai melewati beberapa polisi tidur di jalan. Kaki kirinya sesekali turun ke aspal untuk mendayung kecepatan, lalu kembali ke sebelah kaki kanannya. Posisi tubuhnya miring kesamping seolah akan membelah angin. Sasori agak tertegun, namun perlahan ia menyeringai. Ia menekan tombol salah satu dari tiga tombol di gelang silvernya, dan… "Biar aku yang membereskannya, Gaara."

Sepatu ketsnya kini mengeluarkan empat roda berbaris vertikal di bawah, dengan langkah dan lompatan-lompatan cepat ia mengejar Sasuke, meninggalkan Gaara di belakang.

.

.

"Iya, kekasihku bernama Sasuke-kun~"

_**SET!**_

Sakura yang berdiri di hadapan Suigetsu itu kini berada dalam dekapan tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengendarai _skateboard_. Ia mengubah posisi Sakura menjadi 'gendongan' di punggungnya sambil berjalan.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun…!" Sakura terkesiap dan mendekap kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. "Hn, percaya padaku, kau takkan terjatuh."

"Menyerahlah!" seru Sasori dengan seringai mengejek. Ia terus menggerakan kedua kakinya untuk memacu kecepatan agar dapat menyamai Sasuke. Juga kedua tangannya yang seolah mendayung angin.

"Hei! Sasori-san!" Sakura melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arah Sasori. "Ada Sasori-san di belakang, Sasuke-kun~ sepertinya ia mengejar kita. Ayo lebih cepat. Jangan sampai kalah~" seru Sakura riang tanpa tahu situasi yang sebenarnya.

"_What the…_" umpat Sasuke ketika _obsidian_-nya menangkap sosok Sasori dengan sepatu roda, sekilas. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sasori akan mengejarnya dengan sepatu roda yang entah dari mana. Sasuke pun menyeringai tipis lalu menekan tombol di _headset_ kirinya, perlahan keluar tangkai membentuk sebuah _microphone_.

Sedangkan Sasori sedikit bingung dengan lambaian dan senyuman Sakura dari jauh, tapi itu membuatnya tersenyum geli dan sesuatu bergejolak dalam jiwanya menyuruhnya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

"_Auto mode! Speed increase!_" seru Sasuke di depan _mini mic_-nya, kaki kanan Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengayuh kecepatan, kini berdiri manis di sebelah kaki kanannya. Membiarkan _skateboard _melaju lebih kencang dengan _auto mode-_nya. Kedua tangannya memgangi tubuh Sakura agar tidak terjungkal. Terdapat tali pengaman logam yang kini menghimpit kedua telapak kakinya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kyaa!" teriak Sakura yang justru terdengar semangat.

Lagi-lagi Sasori di buat tertegun karena sosok Sasuke yang melesat lebih cepat menjauh darinya. Tapi bukan Sasori jika ia menyerah. Ia kini menurunkan kecepatannya, ketika sepatu rodanya berjalan pelan, ia berjongkok untuk menyatukan layar di gelang silvernya dengan layar di sepatu kiri bagian luarnya. Cahaya pun terlihat sekilas diantara kedua layar tersebut. Lalu Sasori berdiri lagi mendekatkan gelang silvernya ke depan bibir. "_Speed up!_"

Dalam sekejab sepatu roda Sasori melaju otomatis dengan cepat, pemuda berwajah _baby-face_ itu menyeringai saat kecepatan sepatu rodanya meningkat drastis. Perlahan sosok Sasuke yang jauh di depan sana pun kini semakin dekat.

Sasuke yang melihat Sasori mendekat, hanya mendecih lalu berbelok, namun Sasori dengan lihai mengikutinya. Terus berbelok, melewati jembatan _fly-over_ hingga memasuki distrik rekreasi.

Semakin dekat…

Dan HUP!

Tubuh Sakura terebut dan berada di punggung Sasori sekarang. "Kyaaah! Eh? Sasori-san?" Sasori hanya tersenyum sambil menggerakan kedua kakinya dengan semangat. "Sasuke-kun~ aku di culik…! Selamatkan aku… hihihi…" Sakura terkikik seolah menikmati situasi yang ia anggap 'main kejar-kejaran itu'.

Sasori terus belari dengan gerakan tersendiri, kaki kirinya terangkat ke belakang ketika belok ke kanan dan sebaliknya, tangannya bergantian di depan dada seakan mengayuh angin. "Sasori-san, Sasuke semakin dekat! Kau akan kalaah~"

Dan kalimat itu seolah mantra untuk Sasori mengamuk mempercepat kecepatannya, dan Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa menanggapinya dengan teriakan dan gelak tawa.

Sasuke terus menggerakan bahu dan punggungnya ke belakang dan ke depan ketika berbelok ke kanan atau ke kiri menghindari tabrakan dengan orang-orang yang berteriak kaget karena hampir ia tabrak.

Mereka terus berkejar-kerjaran hingga beberapa kilometer menuju perbatasan Konaha City.

"_HELL __**NOS**__!_" seru Sasuke dan terlihatlah sebuah angin kebiruan berkibar di belakang _skaterboard_nya. Kecepatannya meningkat sangat drastis! Semakin dekat dengan siluet di depan sana… dan… HUP! Sakura kini kembali berada di punggung Sasuke. "Yeah! Aku diselamatkan Sasuke-kun~"

"Ck! Anak itu, tidak bisa di remehkan!" umpat Sasori ketika melihat Sasuke mengaktifkan NOS. Ia pun tak mau kalah, mendekatkan gelang silver ke dekat mulutnya seraya berseru… "_NOS in the switch!_"

Dan kini api kecil keoranyean berkibar di belakang kedua sepatu roda merah milik Sasori.

Mereka melesat secepat angin, sampai mereka dekat ke sebuah dermaga perbatasan Konoha City. Seringai puas tergores di wajah Sasori. _Tamat kau, tak mungkin skateboard dapat berjalan di atas air!_

"Kyaa! Awas Sasuke-kun~ aku tidak yakin bisa berenang…!" Sakura mengeratkan pelukan pada kekasihnya itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengeratkan pegangannya kebelakang—ketubuh Sakura. "Ingat perintahku?"

"Ya! Aku percaya pada Sasuke-kun…"

_Eh! Sakura! Celaka!_ Seolah menyadari keberadaan mungil di punggung rivalnya, Sasori semakin berlari cepat dengan sepatu roda ber_mode NOS_-nya.

"_See you—_" Seru Sasuke memandang kebelakang –ke arah Sasori yang tengah menatapnya tidak mengerti. Tanpa Sasori sadari Sasuke telah mengaktifkan _flying-mode _pada _skateboard_-nya.

"—_looossseerrr!_" serunya dan _skateboard_ itu melayang tepat sebelum pijakan kayu dermaga itu habis… menatap puas sosok Sasori yang tercebur di bawah sana.

"Kyaah! Woohooo!" sementara Sakura masih tidak tahu situasi yang sebenarnya kini berteriak karena merasakan adrenalinnya terpacu. Sasuke pun tak berniat menambahkan ketinggian. Dan membiarkan dirinya serta kekasihnya mengatur nafas. "Kau senang?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menoleh, wajah Sakura yang berada disampingnya –diatas punggungnya itu kini terasa panas berkeringat.

"Hhh… seruuu!"

Dan mereka terbang ke arah daratan.

_**Brug!**_

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menabrak mereka, tubuh keduanya limbung—terlepas dan jatuh… "Sakura!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"MAAF!" teriakan mengejek itu membuat Sasuke mendongak keatas mendapati pemuda bertato 'Ai'—dengan ransel roket di punggung—sedang menggendong Sakura—dengan _bridal style_—yang memeluk leher pemuda itu erat. "Eh? Gaara-san?"

Sasuke menggeram memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri tegak dan menekan satu tombol di gelang silvernya, kemudian _skateboard_ dengan _flying-mode_ itu mendapatkan kendali kembali.

"WOHOOO! LEBIH TINGGI! LEBIH TINGGIIII, GAARA-SAAAN!" Gaara terkesiap mendengar teriakan Sakura, ia baru sadar kalau Sakura tidak mengetahui situasi yang sebenarnya.

"GAARA-SAN! LEBIH TINGGIIII!" Seolah mantra sihir untuk Gaara, pemuda tampan itu menaikan ketinggiannya, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali membuat siluet mungil dalam pelukannya kini tetap tertawa seperti itu. Ia tersenyum penuh—senyuman yang tak pernah dilihat oleh orang lain dari seorang Gaara.

"YEAAHHH!" Sakura masih berteriak dan tertawa gembira bukan main. "Tinggi sekali!"

Gaara pun tersenyum memandangi wajah kemerahan Sakura. Ia benar-benar terpukau dengan bentuk wajah itu… mata besar hijau, hidung kecil mancung, bibir merah tipis, gigi putih bersih dan rapih, kulit seputih susu… dan terakhir rambut merah mudanya.

"AWAAASSS!" teriak Sakura melihat sebuah pesawat menuju ke arah mereka, Gaara pun terkesiap dan dengan segera bergerak turun. Namun hampir terlambat…

Dan…

_**WESSSS!**_

Tubuh mereka terjungkal berputar-putar terkena imbas angin sekitar pesawat yang melesat itu.

"KYAAAAH!" Sakura berteriak ketika tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah. Sementara Gaara berusaha menggapai tubuh Sakura tapi mesin ransel roketnya mati! Ia berusaha mati-matian bergerak ke arah Sakura namun sangat sulit bergerak dalam keadaan terjatuh dan di hantam angin menjelang malam begini. _Tidak! Sakura!_

Sementara itu terlihat sosok Sasuke di bawah sana dengan _skateboard _ber-_flying-mode-_nya. _Bagus! Tangkap dia Sasuke!_ Seru Gaara dalam hati.

"SASUKE-KUUUUNNN!"

Sedikit lagi Sasuke dapat menggapai Sakura…

sedikit lagi…

Sasuke mulai panik melihat siluet Sakura yang tak lagi di atas sana, _dia pasti pingsan!_ Sasuke pun berusaha semampunya mendekat ke tubuh Sakura…

Sedikit lagi…

_**WUUUSSS!**_

Tubuh Sakura kini berada dalam pelukan pemuda asing berambut putih kebiruan dengan ransel roket di punggung pemuda itu. Sasuke terkesiap dan berusaha mengejar. Tapi sosok itu makin menjauh. _Skateboard-_nya tidak bisa mengeluarkan NOS saat dalam _flying-mode_ seperti ini. "AAARRGGGHHH!"

.

.

.

Pemuda biris ungu itu mendekap tubuh tak sadarkan diri dipelukannya. Ia bergerak menuju perbatasan Konoha dengan ransel roketnya. Sekali lagi ia menatap wajah gadis itu… ia pun tersenyum puas.

"Hai cantik, sudah kubilang kau akan kurebut, bukan?"

Tawanya renyah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

**Words story: 5878. **Panjang yah? Ahahaha :D semoga tidak mengecewakan :'( kuromi kurang ahli nulis _action_…

**SANGAT DISARANKAN DENGERIN LAGU B1A4 – BEAUTIFUL TARGET UNTUK CHAPTER INI ^^** karena kuromi ngetik sambil denger lagu itu…

**Kuromi's Note:**

-_**Gotcha**_ artinya: dapat! Kena lu! Got u! got them! Or whatever yang nyerempet2 ke situ deh. Klo gaulnya bahasa Indonesia mah gini - "Aha! *mimik muka seolah dapet ide*"

-_**Dance floor machine**_ yang ini mustahil kalo nggak tahu, itu loh mainan di mol2 yang di injek2 xD

-_**Headbanger**_itu klo nggak salah pecinta musik metal. CMIIW :D

-_**Nos (Nitrous Oxide System)**_ sebenarnya senyawa ini **digunakan pada mesin mobil** untuk **mempercepat kecepatan mobil**. Tapi di sini kuromi pake buat spatu roda Sasori dan _skateboard_-nya Sasuke. Sebenarnya lagi, **NOS itu pake tabung yang nggak mungkin di tempel di sepatu roda atau **_**skateboard**_nya SasoSasu, tapi di sini kuromi karang, ceritanya senyawa NOS yang mereka pake itu memiliki takaran beberapa milligram saja, karena suda di kali fungsikan senyawa tersebut menggunakan kandungan lain yang akan di bahas di next chapter. Dan sebenernya lagi, **NOS itu fungsi kalo dicampur dengan bahan bakar minyak alias BBM**, tapi di sini kuromi karang jadi campuran _energy battery_.

-jembatan _**fly-over**_ itu jembatan layang, nggak mungkin readers nggak tau. ^^

-**ransel roket**, pasti tahu kalau suka main **GTA** ^^

Wkwkwk, authornya emang dasar tukang ngarang n mengada-ada ya? ==a

.

.

**Special thanks:**

**cherry Hishikawa **(iaa dia pengen samaan sama sakura, makasih ^^ kau adalah reviewer pertama dari beautiful target! Selamaaat~ ^^), **Indha** (yoo ^^ makasih), **Little Drunken** (ini sudah lanjut, review lagi yaa^^), **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet** (hohoho itu sih rahasia~), **nilopyon** (ini sudah~ ^^), **Li-chan SasuSaku** (ini sudah agak panjang… bagaimana? ^^), **Kang Mas Neji Ganteng **(Kyaaa! Anda author favorite saya! ^^ *terbang melayang* senangnya dapet ripiu dari author favorite! Bagaimana chapter ini? Apakah cukup untuk di jadikan fave? #plak), **Sadame Anomias Evaloun** (ya^^ apa sekaran memuaskan?), **Jorydane Sugiyama** (tuh Gaara udah muncul, gimana? ^^), **Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze** (sudah update nih, gimana? ^^), **Cherry No Blue** (sudah kuromi update, apa ini termasuk kilat? ^^), **Sslove** (arigatou~ ^^), **Aeudrey** (terimakasih ^^ wah penggemar B1A4 juga ya?), **Just Ana** (aku sudah apdet! Ayok repiuuu~ ^^), **me Ara-chan** (ia temannya futuristic ^^ oke nih sudah kulanjut), **Sakura Monica** (Hooo~ makasih ^^ ini sudah kulanjut, ia tuh biar tahu rasa si naru, fufufufu), **Ishikawa Cerry Blossom** (eh? Jadi malu~ ia aku akan berusaha ^^), **Akasuna no Regina** (itu sudah muncul sasorinya, gimana? ^^), **Michelle ** (yes, I did! Mind to review again? ^^), **Vanille Yacchan** (sama dong! Aku juga suka yang boneka2 gitu ^^ ia terimakasih yaa), **Mameha** (sudah update ^^), **tomatCerry** (yosh, arigatou ^^). Maaf untuk yang tidak tersebut. Aku sudah mengecek dan kayanya sudah semua…

Dan terimakasih untuk KAMU yang baca fic ini :) berkenankah untuk meninggalkan jejakmu di kolom review?

Akhir kata, review lahhh…

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

_**WUUUSSS!**_

_Tubuh Sakura kini berada dalam pelukan pemuda asing berambut putih kebiruan dengan ransel roket di punggung pemuda itu. Sasuke terkesiap dan berusaha mengejar. Tapi sosok itu makin menjauh. Skateboard-nya tidak bisa mengeluarkan NOS saat dalam flying-mode seperti ini. "AAARRGGGHHH!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Pemuda beriris ungu itu mendekap tubuh tak sadarkan diri dipelukannya. Ia bergerak menuju perbatasan Konoha dengan ransel roketnya. Sekali lagi ia menatap wajah gadis itu… ia pun tersenyum puas._

"_Hai cantik, sudah kubilang kau akan kurebut, bukan?"_

_Tawanya renyah…_

.

.

.

==00==00==00==

**Beautiful Target**

**Naruto** © Mashashi Kishimoto | **Beautiful Target** © Kitty Kuromi

**Warning:** **A**uthor**U**niversal, Futuristic, unlogic, semi **O**ut**O**f**C**haracter.

_**-Chapter III-**_

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

"Tidak! Aku pacar Sasuke-_kun_! Biarkan aku pulang!" pekik siluet mirip boneka itu dengan wajah cemberut pada pemuda jangkung di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut putih kebiruan itu pun menghela napas.

"Aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang, kau harus di sini bersamaku." Jawab Suigetsu dengan nada datar namun tersenyum sambil membungkuk menyamai tinggi gadis itu. Tatapannya seolah menantang manik hijau cemerlang di hadapannya.

"Baik! Aku pulang sendiri!"

"Kau bukan di Konoha City, ini Kiri City. Kau tidak tahu jalan pulang dan tidak membawa uang sepeserpun, _hime_." Sahut Suigetsu setelah menghela napas sekali lagi.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, menampakan iris _onyx_-nya. Alisnya mengkerut, matanya mengerjap, pandangannya silau. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia dapat memulihkan penglihatannya dan rasa sejuk yang menyapa kulitnya. _Rumah Sakit._ Itulah kata pertama yang melintas di otaknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Sakura! Mana Sakura!" pekik Sasuke kesetanan, ia terbangun dan mencabut _infuse _yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tenanglah, tuan muda…" seorang pria berusaha menahan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku harus menjemputnya, dia tidak aman jika bersama orang lain!" baru saja kaki panjangnya menjutai kebawah, suara itu menghentikannya.

"Aku di sini, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

==00==00==00==

.

_**BRAK!**_

"Bagus! Sangat bagus. Kalian menarik perhatian hampir seluruh penghuni Konoha City!" bentak pria berambut melawan gravitasi bumi dengan warna keperakan. Ia memicingkan mata menatap kedua anak buahnya yang berambut merah itu.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya pemuda dengan iris cokelat _hazelnut_ menatap atasannya yang selalu mengenakan masker itu. Alisnya bertaut tanda tidak mengerti. Di sebelahnya tengah duduk rekan dengan warna rambut senada. Mereka berdua dengan wajah pucat dan ekspresi lesu, tenaga mereka belum pulih betul—mengingat kemarin sehabis 'terjun bebas'.

Kedua iris yang berbeda warna milik pria di hadapan mereka pun berputar dengan malas. Ia mengarahkan sebuah remot ke layar LCD di hadapan dua pemuda itu.

_**NIP**_

_Yooo! Gemparkan Konoha City dan Festival boneka hari ini. Pemandangan yang sangat menarik dan mengundang banyak pertanyaan, ketika salah satu kamera auto kami menangkap sebuah adegan langka dan sensasional._

_(menampilkan video Sasuke sedang mengendong Sakura, di kejar Sasori lalu berkejar-kejaran sampai ke dermaga, lalu melesat ke udara yang di susul Gaara dan kehadiran Suigetsu secara tiba-tiba.)_

_Perebutan seorang gadis peserta festival boneka telah menggemparkan Konoha City. Baik pihak pertelevisian maupun dunia maya. Sebuah situs website entertainment telah menulis artikel tersebut dan mengadakan polling, dengan judul: Beautiful Target._

_Ya! Gadis yang menjadi target tersebut memang sangat cantik dan elok bak boneka itu belum diketahui identitasnya. Ia diperebutkan empat pemuda tampan: Sasuke Uchiha, seorang cucu tunggal dari presdir Madara Uchiha; Suigetsu Houzuki, seorang atlit basket dari Kiri City; dan dua pemuda berambut merah yang juga belum diketahui identitasnya._

_Empat pemuda tampan itu sangat menawan dan menakjubkan saat berkejar-kejaran memperebutkan gadis tersebut. Mereka memiliki skateboard, sepatu roda, dan ransel roket yang cukup canggih, menunjukan kalau mereka bukanlah pemuda biasa!_

_Selang beberapa jam polling itu dibuka, kini telah memperlihatkan unique voters sebanyak delapan ratusan dan akan terus bertambah. Dengan presentase sementara… Sasuke Uchiha: 30%; Suigetsu Hozuki: 23%; Cowok Babyface: 24%; Cowok bertato Ai: 23%._

_JADI, SIAPAKAH PILIHANMU?_

_**NIP**_

Kakashi Hatake mematikan layar tersebut, lalu kembali menatap anak buahnya. "_See?_"

"Bagaimana bisa?" pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu tercengang akan tayangan yang barusan disuguhkan. Tayangan yang sudah terbit kemarin malam ketika mereka tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, kini telah diunduh oleh atasan mereka dan baru saja ditunjukan kepada mereka.

"Bisa! Kita ini hidup di zaman era gloabalisasi dengan teknologi yang semakin menggila." Kakashi duduk di seberang anak buahnya.

"Kamera itu dikendalikan dari jauh, memiliki kecepatan bergerak seperti jet, _cameraman_ yang sedang mensyuting festival boneka untuk laporan berita itu tertarik dengan pergerakan kalian!" lanjut pria itu sambil menghela napas. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Dia berhasil meraup keuntungan untuk perusahaan _management_nya dengan website _entertainment_ ber_polling_ yang mereka buat. Belum lagi tayangan _reality show_ yang sedang mereka kerjakan untuk _BEAUTIFUL TARGET_!" Kakashi menaikan nadanya di akhir kalimat.

"Wouh!" Mata beriris _hazelnut_ itu terbuka lebar dengan alis terangkat dan cengirannya mengembang. "Aku diberi _nickname_ cowok _babyface_. Fufufu." Lanjutnya setengah terbahak.

_**BRAK!**_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pria bermasker itu menggebrak meja. "Kau bangga? Misi ini _rank_ S, sangat rahasia. Kalian malah menarik perhatian seantero Konoha City!"

"Setidaknya mereka belum mengetahui identitas kami." Sahut cowok bertato 'Ai' yang sedang mengulum senyum. Jika difikir-fikir sekali lagi, mereka memang merebutkan Sakura. Tanpa mereka sadari, perebutan itu bukan sekedar misi yang diberikan organisasinya.

Kakashi pun menghela napas sambil bersandar di punggung kursi yang empuk itu.

"Kalian memang benar. Aku sudah teliti dan sudah tau wujud _manekin_ itu kini berubah menjadi manusia." Ucapnya yang kini tersenyum di balik masker, tubuhnya kembali menegap dan condong ke depan. "Dengan sistem tubuh manusia, ia akan semakin berguna untuk mengerjakan misi. Makin mudah berbaur dan bersosialisasi. Lebih mudah karena tidak akan rusak saat terkena air. Kondisi itu sungguh menguntungkan untuk organisasi rahasia yang dimiliki pemerintah." Lanjutnya dengan mata menyipit. "Jenius untuk Uchiha muda yang melakukan teknik _Jelishlaif_. Bayangkan, jika manusia memiliki otak sejenius _Autos Eve._"

"Kau percaya anime bodoh itu?" sambar Gaara dengan kerutan alis di wajahnya.

"_Orochimaru Series?_ Tentu."

"Kita hidup di era globalisasi dengan teknologi yang semakin menggila! Dan kau, atasan kami, dengan tidak rasionalnya mempercayai mitos tersebut?" sungut Gaara tidak percaya. Terbesit keyakinan akan ritual tersebut, mengingat suhu tubuh Sakura yang ia dekap kemarin memang hangat, dan wajah Sakura yang memerah karena banyak tertawa-berteriak itu. Namun segera ia tepis kuat-kuat. Dirinya masih waras! _Masih waras!_

"Teknik _Jelishlaif_ itu kisah nyata dari pedalaman daerah Amegakure. Hanya manusia berdarah klan spesial yang dapat melakukannya. Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Karena manekin itu jatuh di tangan Sasuke Uchiha, sudah pasti dia pelakunya!" terang Kakashi panjang lebar.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Serta merta kedua tubuh itu saling berpelukan erat, tangan itu merengkuh erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan. "Tetaplah di sisiku…" ucapnya lirih sambil menciumi puncak helaian merah muda itu.

"U-um…" sahut Sakura sekenanya, ia tidak tahu mengapa kini jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menikmati kehangatan yang Sasuke berikan. Merasa jadi nyamuk pengganggu, pria paruh baya yang merupakan pengurus Sasuke itu pun berpamitan keluar.

"Bagaimana caramu lolos dari—" pertanyaan Sasuke terpotong kemudian melepaskan pelukan untuk mengamati wajah Sakura.

"Suigetsu-_san_?" kemilauan hijau itu menarik Sasuke. "Aku menggunakan ini." Sakura menunjukan _free pass_ yang mengatas-namakan Sasuke Uchiha itu. Sebuah kartu yang bisa di gunakan untuk membayar apa-pun dimanapun. Dengan tagihan di akhir bulan tentunya. "Maaf, aku memakainya untuk naik kapal semalam." Lanjut Sakura yang nampaknya tidak enak.

Sasuke pun hanya menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit sambil mengelus kepala merah muda itu. Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Sakura pucat dan seakan meringis menahan sesuatu. Sasuke mengernyit tipis. "Kenapa?"

Bibir tipis Sakura sedikit bergetar, matanya terlihat takut dan bingung. Tangannya mencengkram baju seragam pasien Sasuke di depannya. "A-aku tidak tahu. Dari kemarin ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku… a-aaku… aku… KYAH!"

Kelopak mata membungkus rapat sepasang iris hijau Sakura. Sejurus kemudian Sasuke menoleh kebawah, terdapat air bening mengalir dari dalam baju Sakura hingga paha kebawah.

Iris _obsidian_ itu kembali menangkap _emerald_-nya. Sakura nampak menggigit bibir karena takut. Sementara Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut dan kembali mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Ma-maaf, Sasu—"

"Ssshhh…" Sasuke tersenyum dan membuat rasa takut di hati Sakura berkurang. "Itu namanya pipis. Tidak apa-apa…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Dua pemuda tampan berambut merah masih menatap pria berambut perak di hadapan mereka. Pria itu tengah sibuk menjawab telepon dari sang _client_.

"Baik… Maafkan kecerobohan kami… Terimakasih."

_**PIP**_

Kakashi langsung memejamkan mata dan mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Ia kembali menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya setelah menghela napas.

"Walikota Namikaze sedang berada di eropa. Kembali sepuluh minggu lagi, dan di saat itulah waktu kalian habis. Tujuan misi ini adalah mengembalikan manekin—err maksudku Sakura sebelum ayah dari _client_ kita pulang."

Sasori dan Gaara masih mendengarkan.

"Dengar, kalian membuat misi ini bertambah berat." Kakashi mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya. "Beruntung kalian adalah anggota yang baru saja pindah dari Suna, jadi belum ada yang mengenal kalian." Kini dua buah map disodorkan di atas meja oleh Kakashi.

Sasori dan Gaara pun hanya mengernyit sambil menerima map masing-masing.

"Dari informasi terakurat, Sakura dimasukan ke sekolah Konoha Cyber School." Lanjut Kakashi, sementara duo Sabaku tengah sibuk menatap data diri mereka yang terisi kacau—tidak seperti yang sebenarnya—di dalam map tersebut.

"Kurasa wajah kalian masih pantas untuk seragam SMA." Seringai Kakashi dari balik masker. Sasori dan Gaara pun tersadar akan tugas baru mereka. "Kalian akan masuk ke sekolah dan kelas yang sama bersama Sasuke dan Sakura."

"A-apa?" Sasori tergagap tidak percaya dengan senyuman yang tidak dapat di tahan. Kakashi pun meyipitkan mata, tanda kalau ia tersenyum lebar di balik maskernya.

"Akan ada banyak _paparazzi_ yang mengintai kalian demi _polling_ website dan _reality show_ bodoh itu. Pastikan salah satu dari kalian mendapatkan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari Sasuke… tanpa membuat publik tahu siapa dan apa tujuan kalian."

.

==00==00==00==

.

"_Beautiful Target,_ ya?" Madara Uchiha, mengelus dagunya ketika tayangan dalam tv itu di matikan. "Menarik…"

"Tidak salah jika Sasuke memilihnya." Ia tersenyum tak terdefinisikan, tanpa menoleh ke seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya, ia berkata…

"Pastikan aku mendapat berita perkembangan acara itu."

"Baik Madara-_sama_, apa Anda tidak ingin membuat Sasuke-_sama_ menang dengan mulus?" tanya asisten tersebut pada tuannya. Tentu saja, yang dimaksud itu adalah membuat sang cucu tunggal Uchiha itu menang dengan cara membantunya dari jauh. Madara pun terkekeh.

"Tidak, kita biarkan dia berjuang sendiri, kalau keadaannya sudah berbahaya, baru kita lakukan sesuatu."

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Oh jadi begitu, ya. Aku akan terus pipis dengan rutin?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan polos pada pemuda tampan di sebelahnya. Mereka duduk berdua di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Sakura kini sudah ganti baju dengan seragam pasien yang Sasuke pinta dari pihak rumah sakit untuk mengganti _dress_ Sakura yang telah gadis itu 'ompoli', alas kakinya juga hanya selop polos dengan bahan lembut model rumahan.

Dengan wajah yang masih merona Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya, kalau kau merasakan yang seperti itu lagi, segeralah cari toilet."

"Oh, lalu bagaimana caraku mengeluarkan pipisku nanti di toilet?"

_**Blush.**_

Demi anime _Orochimaru series_ yang pernah ia tonton, Sasuke bersumpah kalau dia sangat kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan super duper polos itu.

"Uh, itu nanti aku akan mengajarimu ketika di rumah." Guratan tipis berwarna merah tergores manis di wajah Sasuke yang tertunduk. Melihat itu, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, menatap guratan yang dianggapnya aneh itu dengan tatapan polos.

"Sasuke-_kun_ manis…"

_**Blush!**_

Yeah, jangan tanyakan lagi seberapa merahnya wajah Sasuke. Cowok tampan yang ternyata kelewat polos itu juga telah berusaha keras hari ini. Dimulai dari mengajari Sakura cara memakai baju dengan baik dan benar di kamar mandi. Mengajarinya cara membersihkan bagian kewanitaan setelah buang air kecil.

Untung dia tidak mimisan, kalian tahu kan pasti Sasuke sudah melihat luar dalam tubuh Sakura. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresinya, author saja sampai tidak tega mendeskripsikannya. Yang jelas tangannya sampai dingin, pangkal hidungnya sampai ngilu.

Belum lagi ia harus mengajari Sakura untuk mengenakan pakaian dalam. Hei mantan manekin itu kan tidak di beri dua lembar _underwear_ seperti manusia. Astaga! Mengingat itu membuat pangkal hidung Sasuke kembali terasa ngilu.

_**Tes…**_

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_ sakit? Hidungmu berdarah!"

_Well, _kira-kira jawaban apa lagi yang Sasuke buat untuk menanggapi jika Sakura menanyakan sebab ia mimisan?

.

==00==00==00==

.

Siang itu Sasuke pun sudah boleh pulang, mengingat jatuhnya 'perserta pejuang _Beautiful Target_' tidak terlalu parah karena pihak dermaga langsung menolong mereka yang tenggelam karena pingsan dan kehabisan tenaga.

Dan jam-jam berikutnya kebersamaan antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang seharian di rumah saja adalah: cara buang air kecil & besar di kamar mandi (_please_ jangan tanya gimana ekspresi Sasuke); cara mandi dan sikat gigi; cara memakai _underwear_ cewek (sebelumnya Sasuke dengan konyol _search_ di internet); cara memakan dengan pisau, sendok, dan garpu.

Juga menjelaskan bagaimana cara menjalankan aktifitas sekolah yang baik, cara besosialisasi dan penggunaan bahasa yang berbeda antara bicara dengan guru dan bicara dengan sesame murid. Dan beberapa rutinitas kecil lainnya sebagai manusia.

Beruntung Sakura menyerap semua teori sederhana yang Sasuke ajarkan dengan baik. Dalam waktu setengah hari itu pun Sakura telah siap masuk ke arena kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di atas ranjang di kamar baru Sakura. Setelah sebelumnya sempat berdebat kecil karena Sakura ngotot ingin memakai matras anti gafitasi seperti Sasuke, namun Sasuke larang karena takut Sakura belum biasa dan malah terjatuh.

"Teriamakasih, ya, Sasuke-_kun_." siluet dengan _dress_ terusan model _casual _itu memeluk tubuh tegap disampingnya. "Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu yang dengan sabar mengajariku." Lanjutnya dengan mendekap manja Sasuke.

Pemuda yang terbalut kaus putih itu tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya seraya mengelus pucuk kepala merah muda itu. "Hn."

"Oh ya." Tangan seputih susu itu melepaskan pelukan dan memilih untuk menatap sepasang iris _obsidian_ di hadapannya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat masalalu kita?"

Deg.

Satu pertanyaan yang sangat di khawatirkan dan belum Sasuke pikirkan jawabannya kini meluncur manis dari bibir yang tipis. Kedua iris sewarna _viridian_ itu menatap penuh dengan ekspresi polos ingin tahu. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha menghindari tatapan itu, tidak sengaja menangkap layar jam digital menunjukan pukul 08:49 p.m.

"Sudah malam, kau harus tidur. Besok kan kita sekolah, ingat?"

Kalimat mujarab itu seolah membuat gadis bertubuh mungil terlupa akan pertanyaannya sendiri, dan segera berbaring. Setelah Sasuke menyelimutinya hingga batas leher, bibir tipis cowok itu pun menderat lembut di kening Sakura. Membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman dan tersenyum tidak sadar.

"Selamat tidur…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"KYAAAAA!"

Jeritan histeris menggema keras saat sepasang remaja dengan seragam yang sama sedang berjalan beriringan. Sejumlah orang memegang kemera yang sepertinya sudah menunggu itu kini berdiri dari kursi di lorong, mereka dengan sigap mengambil gambar sepasang remaja itu.

Seorang murid laki-laki dengan wajah _over-stoic_ sedang melangkah pasti menggandeng tangan mungil gadis di sebelahnya, murid laki-laki yang terlihat memiliki rahang tegas dan kuat itu bergaya rambut emo dengan sorotan mata setajam elang. Tas selempang berwarna biru tua tersampir di sebelah bahunya juga sepatu _sporty_ membalut telapak kakinya.

Pemandangan terbalik dengan perempuan mungil di sebelahnya.

Perempuan bertubuh cukup mungil itu berambut merah muda dengan sorot mata jenaka dan ramah, tas jinjing berwarna senada dengan rambutnya tersampir manis di bahu kecil itu. Sebuah bando dengan hiasan membentuk pita putih tersemat di helaian merah mudanya, tidak lupa sepatu model balet berwarna merah muda dan sedikit hiasan renda putih membungkus kaki mungilnya.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno itu benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat terbalik.

Sasuke bermata kelam dan tajam, Sakura bermata cemerlang dan jenaka. Sasuke berwajah angkuh dan dingin, Sakura berekspresi ceria bahkan sibuk menahan tawa kecil ketika melihat para murid melambaikan tangan (dengan polos ia balas melambai). Sasuke tinggi tegap, Sakura kecil mungil hanya setinggi bahu Sasuke. Sasuke berambut hitam kebiruan dengan _style emo-ghotic_-nya, sementara Sakura berambut merah muda dengan _style baby doll-_nya.

Meski penampilan mereka terpaut jauh, tapi satu kata yang rasanya sangat amat teramat cocok untuk mereka: SERASI! Mereka bagaikan _Ken_ dan _Barbie_.

"Kyaaa! _KAWAIII!_" jerit histeris beberapa murid perempuan dan laki-laki. Suasana Konoha Cyber School menjadi heboh.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jeritan yang lebih heboh itu membuat semua mata termasuk pasangan SasuSaku menoleh.

Bagai _slow motion_ untuk penontonnya, di sana tampak dua orang pemuda berambut merah dan memakai seragam Konoha Cyber School—sedang berjalan bersebelahan dengan ransel yang mereka kenakan di salah satu bahu. Yang berwajah datar dan beriris _jade_ itu telah melepas sarung tangan motornya lalu ia masukan ke dalam tas. Sementara sebelahnya, yang berwajah imut itu kini membuka kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum miring, memacu jeritan para gadis.

Kesempatan itu pun tak di sia-siakan oleh para manusia yang memegang kamera. Yeah, Konoha Cyber School benar-benar heboh pagi ini. Kebisingan yang menggema itu mengumandangkan bahwa Konoha Cyber School sangat beruntung, hampir pemeran utama dari _reality show yang tak sopan—Beautiful Target_ bahkan belum mendapat persetujuan dari sang bintang itu sendiri—ternyata bersekolah di sini.

"Nampaknya kita lebih tampan sekarang, yah. Dulu jeritan para gadis tidak seheboh ini." Gumam pemuda berwajah imut itu pada pemuda di sebelahnya, yang tidak digubris.

"Hei, itu Gaara-_san_ dan Sasori-_san_. Aku baru tahu kalau mereka satu sekolah dengan kita." Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang di gandrungi para gadis di hadapannya. Untung mereka tidak terlalu menempel dan tidak menghambat.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan mengumpat kasar dalam hati. _Shit happen! Mereka menyamar sebagai murid baru?_ Tatapan tajam dan dingin pun terlempar tepat pada dua sosok tegap dan tampan yang sedang menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

**This chapter: 2635 words.**

OKE, silakan bunuh saya atas pengaretan update. Sebenarnya sih udah selesai ketik dari kemarin2, dan udah ngetik setengah dari chapter depan. Cuma nggak ada koneksi, modem abis. Dan kebetulan udah nggak sekolah lagi, lagi nunggu pengumuman SNMPTN. Yang namanya liburan, pastilah nggak dapet uang jajan *pundung tengah sawah*

**Menjawab pertanyaan repiuer:**

Apa Naru juga akan ikutan rebutan Sakura? Maybe yes, Maybe No xD

Apakah ada adegan lemonadenya nanti? Harusnya ada, waktu Sasuke ngajarin Sakura cara pipis, mandi, pake baju, n underwear, tapi sumpah, kuromi nggak tega ngetiknya. xD

Yang nangkep Sakura itu suigetsu? ya! udah jelas kan? xD

**Thanks to: **SSlove, cerry Hishikawa, Shin kiyomizu, Meihan, TheIceBlossom, Aiko Kirisawa, Li-chan SasuSaku, Just Ana, Me Ara-chan, Lrynch Fruhling, Yura Naemiki, Akasuna no Regina, Sadame Anomias Evaloun, Sambita Akanra, Ishikawa Cherry Blossom, Sakura Monika, Jorydane Sugiyama, Mameha, Aihara Aya, R'Fee, Park Min Hwa, L-chan, resiwon407, skyesphantom, shinchan, ainia

Dan terimakasih juga untuk KAMU yang mau baca Beautiful Target ini :) bersediakah kamu tinggalakan jejakmu di kolom review?


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hei, itu Gaara-san dan Sasori-san. Aku baru tahu kalau mereka satu sekolah dengan kita." Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang di gandrungi para gadis di hadapannya. Untung mereka tidak terlalu menempel dan tidak menghambat._

_Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan mengumpat kasar dalam hati. Shit happen! Mereka menyamar sebagai murid baru? Tatapan tajam dan dingin pun terlempar tepat pada dua sosok tegap dan tampan yang sedang menghampirinya._

.

.

.

==00==00==00==

_**Beautiful Target**_  
-chapter IV-  
by Kitty Kuromi

**Naruto** © Kishimoto Mashashi.

AU/OOC/Futuristic-unlogic.

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

"Halo, Sakura-_chan_." Sapa Sasori dengan senyum ramah dan sedikit membungkuk. "Kita bertemu lagi, tos dulu dong."

Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengadu telapak tangan mungilnya dengan telapak tangan Sasori. Gaara yang sedang menyesuaikan telinga dari teriakan di belakangnya hanya tersenyum tipis pada Sakura yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa, lain kali jangan main kejar-kejaran seperti kemarin, ya. Itu berbahaya." Ujar siluet berambut _soft pink_ sepunggung itu. Tangan mungilnya pun di tarik dan setengah di seret oleh langkah cepat dari pemuda jangkung yang melangkah di depannya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura-chaaan!" seru Sasori dari kejauhan dan di balas dengan senyuman tidak enak dari Sakura.

.

==00==00==00==

.

JENGAH!

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Dengan segala teriakan yang amat berisik! Kalau dulu Sasuke masih terbiasa, teriakan tidak terlalu heboh dan tidak mengundang murid kelas lain. Tapi sekarang?

RISIH!

Dua cowok berambut merah duduk tepat di depan bangkunya dengan Sakura. Belum lagi teriakan dari luar kelas, tidak ada yang berani lebih dekat(—atau pingsan). Suasana ini benar-benar memuakan dan rasanya terlalu lebay di tambah manusia-manusia pembawa kamera yang sibuk memotret dari luar.

LEBAY!

Oh, ayolah. Tatapan para penonton—murid-murid—itu terlalu berlebihan hingga membuatnya merasa tidak punya privasi bersama Sakura. Terlebih lagi dua makhluk menyebalkan di depannya kini telah memutar kursi untuk mengobrol dengan Sakura.

YEAH!

Jeritan yang tadinya hampir mereda itu kini kembali menggema bahkan jauh lebih parah. Samar terdengar atlit basket Suigetsu Houzuki akan menjadi guru olahraga di tempat ini.

Tunggu… Suigetsu? Mengajar basket di sini? Konoha Cyber School?

_WHAT THE HELL!_

Sasuke mengintip _polling_ di internet dari ponselnya, _rating_-nya kalah dari COWOK BABYFACE?!

_Holy shit._

Ini adalah hari terburuk, dan untuk pertamakalinya tampang_ stoic_ Sasuke terlihat begitu kusut. Tangannya secara kasar menarik Sakura dan menerobos kerumunan itu sebelum akhirnya bel menghentikan adegan _Korean-drama-like_ ini.

Kerumunan menyurut, beberapa guru agak mengusir kehadiran manusia pemegang kamera, dan yang paling membuat Sasuke kesal adalah ia terpaksa kembali ke kelas. Membiarkan dua makhluk berambut merah itu menyunginggan senyum meremehkan.

**Bendera perang telah berkibar.**

Dan Sakura masih terlalu polos dan menganggap kalau kehidupan sekolah yang sebenarnya memang begini. Ia duduk manis di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang bertampang bête!

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa?" gadis berambut merah muda dengan bando putih itu menatap iris Sasuke yang kelihatannya semakin menggelap. Melihat mata besar dan bening berkilau hijau itu, Sasuke melemahkan rahangnya seraya menghela napas. Tatapannya berubah dan segera mencubit pipi agak tembam Sakura.

"Pelajaran akan dimulai, fokuslah."

"U-um!" anggukan antusias sebagai jawaban dari Sakura.

"_Ohayou_." Sapa guru cantik berambut ikal hitam. Dan dijawab dengan riang oleh Sakura, "_ohayou, kirei-sensei._"

_**Blush**_.

Selain guratan merah muda tergores di pipi guru cantik di depan sana, suara hening di sekitar itu pun sangat kontras dengan tawa kecil Sakura. "_Kirei-sensei._" Ulangnya lagi.

"Ah, terimakasih, kau juga cantik, Sakura." Sahut Kurenai setengah tersipu. "Hm, sepertinya kita kedatangan tiga murid baru istimewa." Ujar Kurenai dengan senyum mengembang. "Ah ya, belum lagi. Atlit basket dari Kiri—Suigetsu Houzuki sudah _apply_ menjadi guru olah raga di sekolah ini." Sambungnya lagi di susul riuh suara yang kebanyakan terdengar suara perempuan. "Baru saja tadi pagi."

Sasuke mendesah bosan, tanpa ia tahu setelah ini kehidupan pacaran-di-sekolah yang diam-diam dia idamkan selama ini akan terlempar jauuuhhh…

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Oke, kelas tambahan: kelas memasak. Tidak wajib, bagi yang ingin silakan datang sepulang sekolah."

"Sasuke-_kun_, kelas memasak itu apa?"

Oh ya, Sasuke sampai lupa menjelaskan hal-hal memasak. Sasuke tersenyum tipis membantu Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya. Baru saja mulutnya terbuka untuk berucap, dua _makhluk_ menyebalkan menyelanya.

"Masak itu proses membuat suatu makanan, Sakura." Jawab pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu menyunggingkan senyum ramah. Sekilas, Sasori merasa janggal. Gaara bukanlah tipe manusia yang gemar beramah tamah. Nilai sosialisasinya sangatlah minus. Iris _hazelnut_ Sasori kini menatap siluet mungil di sebelah Sasuke.

_Ah, tentu saja Gaara seperti itu karena misi ini. Gaara kan professional._ Sasori membatin.

"Makanan?" Sakura bergumam sambil mengulum bibir tipisnya sendiri.

"Ya, makan…" jawab Sasori sambil menggerakan tangan seperti menyendok nasi dan memasukan angin ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. "Seperti ini… aum aum… aum…!"

"Hihihi." Kikikan kecil itu sukses membuat ketiga pria di sekitarnya terpaku.

_Kawaii_. Batin mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau ikut kelas memasak. Boleh kan Sasuke_-kun_?" kedua iris hijau cemerlang itu menatap _obsidian _Sasuke yang sedang jengkel. "Boleh, ya?"

Yosh~! _Kitten eyes no jutsu_ milik Sakura akan selalu berdampak dengan mujarabnya bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Anko-_sensei_ menggeram menahan emosi. Pasalnya, kelas memasak itu selalu sepi. Tidak ada satupun murid laki-laki yang mau ikut kelas tambahan ini. Murid perempuan pun bisa dihitung pakai jari. Tapi sekarang?!

"Grrr… bisakah… grrr… kalian… grrr… KELUAR DARI SINI DAN TIDAK MENGGANGGU KELASKU?!" teriak Anko-_sensei_ frustasi pada gerombolan manusia pembawa kamera.

Sesungguhnya Anko-_sensei_ sangat senang. Mendadak kelas tambahannya ramai murid, tidak hanya perempuan, tapi juga **laki-laki!**

"Hai, Sakura-_chaaan_… lihat deh, aku bikin _Rainbow cake_ loh." Pamer pemuda berwajah super imut yang disambut dengan jeritan para murid.

"Um, sepertinya enak. Bolehkah aku mencobanya, Sasori-_san_?" tanya gadis mungil yang sudah memakai celemek itu. Di sebelahnya, terdapat pemuda jangkung memakai celemek hitam yang terlihat kekecilan sedang memasang wajah galaknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Ia akan terus berada di samping gadisnya, harus! Menjaga sakura dari 'nyamuk-nyamuk nakal' seperti dua pemuda berambut merah yang berada di seberang mejanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasori menyodorkan piringnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum manis dan segera menyambut kue yang kelihatannya enak tersebut.

"Ini cokelat panas untukmu." Satu lagi yang disodorkan diatas meja Sakura yang sedang berada di sebelah Sasuke itu, yakni secangkir cokelat panas. Gaara tersenyum tipis saat Sakura menyambutnya. "Memang mudah dibuat. Tapi kujamin yang ini rasanya lain."

Baru saja Sakura akan menggigit kue dari Sasori namun sebuah tangan kekar segera menghalanginya. Iris hijau cemerlangnya segera beralih pada pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Tunggu, kau harus mencoba _karee _buatanku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi _curry _yang terlihat enak dengan aroma menggoda.

Sakura memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma lezat itu dari hidung mancung nan mungilnya. "Uuuuh, sepertinya enak, Sasuke-_kun_." gumam Sakura menyendok nari _curry_ tersebut dan segera ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi sayang, Gaara menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau sup kacang ini."

"Tidak, cobalah _miso_ ini, Sakura." Sela Sasori tidak mau kalah. Sakura mulai kebingungan dengan makanan yang ditaruh di mejanya. Sasuke pun menyodorkan sesuatu lagi.

"_Onigiri_ saja."

"Bagaimana kalau _ramen?_"

"Pasta telur!"

"_Pudding _cokelat!"

"_Fuyung hae…_"

"_Krabby Patty_!"

"…"

"…"

"Um… maaf teman-teman. Aku tidak bisa memakan semua ini sekaligus…" kata Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya sambil menatap mejanya yang sudah penuh makanan. Bahkan sampai ada yang ditumpuk.

Sementara gadis mirip boneka itu kebingungan, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sasori merasakan adanya hawa-hawa aneh di sekitar mereka.

"Gr…" Anko-_sensei_ berdiri di belakang mereka membawa pisau daging dan garpu yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. "KENAPA KALIAN MENGAMBIL MASAKAN TEMAN-TEMAN KALIAN?!"

"?"

"KELUAR DARI KELAS MEMASAKKU!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Huh!" kaki mungil Sakura menendang kerikil tak berdaya di hadapannya. Tubuh kecilnya itu dibalut jaket hitam kebiruan yang baru saja Sasuke sematkan. Sasori, Gaara dan Sasuke kini mengambil posisi di depan Sakura yang terduduk di sebuah bangku taman sekolah.

Baru saja ketiganya membuka mulut, Sakura mengerutkan alis sambil mendongak. "Kenapa kalian tinggi-tinggi?! Aku pegal harus melihat kalian seperti ini…!" seru Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangan.

Ketiga cowok keren itu pun langsung mengambil posisi 'elit'.

"_Summimasen, nee, _Sakura…" ucap ketiga cowok keren itu berbarengan, namun detik berikutnya, mereka saling tatap dengan pandangan angker. Kilatan-kilatan petir pun _author_ pasang di belakang mereka—di dramatisir gitu deh.

"CUKUP!" pekik Sakura tertahan saat melihat Sasuke, Sasori dan Gaara saling tatap seolah siap memakan satu sama lain. Ketiganya pun tersadar dan kembali tertunduk dalam posisi bersimpuh di depan cewek berbadan mungil yang sedang cemberut. "Kalian merusak kelas masakku. Huhuhu, aku tidak boleh ikut kelas memasak lagi gara-gara kalian! Hiks…"

_Paparazzi _yang menyembunyikan diri di sekitar mereka pun tak menyia-nyiakan momen yang sedang berjalan sedari tadi. Dari jauh, mereka mengabadikan adegan tersebut. Untung saja, mereka hanya memotret. Kalau saja merekam, pasti mereka akan mendengar omelan Sakura yang sangat memalukkan bagi ketiga cowok keren itu.

Sasuke menghela napas, bangkit dan duduk di samping gadisnya yang sedang merajuk alias ngambek. Tangannya baru saja terulur untuk meraih pucuk kepala Sakura kalau saja Sakura tidak memekik.

"Ah! Sasuke-_kun_, lihat! Kok mataku berair sih? Kenapa? Apa aku akan sakit? Apa aku akan mati? Huaaa…" pekik Sakura dengan nada lucu dan terlihat panik karena pipi dan matanya basah. Tangannya yang lentik dan seputih susu itu mengelap kasar wajahnya sambil tersedu-sedu.

Sasori dan Gaara terkekeh, sementara Sasuke segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk menghapus air mata Sakura. Namun gerakan liar Sakura justru menghambat Sasuke. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke pun segera mengunci pergerakan tubuh mungil itu.

Sakura terdiam.

Dekapan Sasuke kian mengerat nyaman baginya, perasaan tenang pun mulai mengaliri tubuhnya.

Merasa getaran pada tubuh Sakura hilang seketika, Sasuke pun melepas pelukkannya dan mulai mengusap wajah basah Sakura. Gadis beriris _viridian_ cemerlang itu pun hanya diam mendapat senyum dan tatapan lembut dari Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan mati. Ini namanya air mata. Itu akan keluar saat kau merasakan sakit. Atau merasa terluka, kecewa, dan lainnya." terang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu dengan sabar dan masih telaten mengusap wajah putih mulus Sakura.

"Air mata juga berguna bagi kesehatan." Sambung Gaara yang masih dalam keadaan bersimpuhnya.

"Kesehatan?" ucap Sakura membeo.

Kini giliran Sasori yang mengangguk maklum dengan tampang sok penting. "Yap! Menghilangkan rasa stress, juga membersihkan mata dari debu maupun kotoran."

Bibir mungil Sakura membulat seraya bergumam, "oh." Sakura mengangguk sambil tetap memandang kedua manusia berambut merah yang masih bersimpuh di hadapannya. Dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Tapi ingat, terlalu sering menangis akan membuat matamu sakit." Ucap Sasuke sebelum Sakura berlama-lama menatap Sasori dan Gaara. Sakura menoleh.

"Kok gitu?"

"Segala sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik."

"Humm…" anggukan itu membuat helaian merah mudanya bergerak anggun. Dengan mata yang masih basah karena sisa menangis, seulas senyum manis tergores di wajah imutnya.

Sepertinya Sakura lupa, atas kekesalannya karena dikeluarkan dari kelas memasak.

"Hue… tapi aku dikeluarkan dari kelas memasak! Itu karena kalian!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke, Sasori dan Gaara langsung menatap tajam ke _author_. Sasuke mengeluarkan kilatan petir di tangannya—_chidori_. Sasori mengeluarkan boneka jelangkung entah dari mana. Sementara Gaara mendadak punya gentong pasir di punggungnya.

"Hoii… i-inget, _guys_… i-ini fic AU! Bukan CANON!" seru _author_ ngacir sebelum tiga cowok karakter utama kita ngamuk!

.

.

.

.

.

**-tbc-**

Jangan bunuh saya karena telat apdet, udah gitu pendek pula xD dari dulu aku edit2 terus mempertahankan genre sci-fi fantasy. Tapi sayang, gabisa2 juga xD yasudahlah dari pada ngga apdet.

REPIU?


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful Target  
**by Kuromi no Sora (abis ganti panname, cihuy) © 2012

Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto © 1999

_AU/OOC/Typo/Futuristic/Unlogic!_

_Maafkan segala rush dan typo, karena kuketik ini di waktu istirahat yang sangat singkat! Gomen T-T *lanjut ngetik seperti dikejar setan*_

**-Chapter V-**

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke menarik ponsel _flat_nya dari saku celana. Ia sekarang berada di ruang perpustakaan, menemani kekasih _pink_nya yang sedang berkutat dengan buku tebal tentang masakan. Tak lupa, dua makhluk berambut merah—Gaara dan Sasori—berada di seberang mereka, entah ada badai apa tiba-tiba kedua Sabaku itu mengatakan bahwa mereka juga ingin membaca. Tapi yang ada malah mengganggu Sakura. Seperti…

"Apa kau tahu ini apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori memasang wajah _innocent_ yang membuat para siswi sekitar menjerit histeris DALAM HATI, tentu saja. Dalam ruangan perpustakaan yang hening ini, kebisingan adalah hal mujarab yang dapat mengerluarkanmu dari perpustakaan. Jadi, para penggemar dadakan yang berada di sekitar perpustakaan yang mendadak pula penuh ini hanya bisa diam mengamati dari kejauhan meski dengan buku yang terbalik.

Sakura mengerutkan alis mencoba berpikir kemudian menggeleng dan menjauhi buku yang baru saja disodorkan Sasori.

"Bodoh, kau memberi materi seni, Sakura kan suka masakan." Celetuk Gaara menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan tulisan kecil-kecil berwarna hijau. "Kau tahu, Sakura… setiap makanan butuh resep, sama halnya dengan sebuah kode pada setiap aplikasi yang dijalankan prosesor."

"Diam kalian berdua!" hardik Sasuke menatap tak suka pada sikap caper Gaara dan Sasori yang mulai menjadi. "Kalian pengganggu." Ketus Sasuke lagi. Wajah pemuda berambut _raven_ itu datar namun tatapan tajam mengintimidasi. Padahal, mati-matian Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak keras atau menggigit seragam Sakura(?) saat sedang kesal seperti ini… tetap saja jaga _image_ seorang Uchiha.

_Tarik napas… buang… tarik napas… buang…_ Sasuke mencoba mempraktekan apa yang pernah ia tonton di anime kesukaannya untuk meredam amarah pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Um… ini apa sih, Sasuke-_kun_…" tanya Sakura menggeser bukunya agar lebih bisa dilihat jelas oleh Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Sasuke belum menjawab karena baru saja ia menekan tombol aktif pada ponsel flat biru beningnya.

"Hn?" kepala berambut emo itu menelengkan kepala berusaha memberi perhatian pada sang kekasih. Belum sempat Sasuke membaca apa yang Sakura tanyakan, ponsel yang berada di genggamannya bergetar hebat.

Sasuke melihat layar, dan tertera di sana ada 24 e-mail, 29 e-mail, 39 e-mail… dan angka itu berlanjut hingga 239 e-mail! Decakan kesal terdengar dari Sasuke yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya yang sedikit nge-_hang_.

"_What_ _the heck?_"

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara, Sasuke menoleh dan hanya mendengus.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura lembut, Sasuke menoleh seraya menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, hanya nge_hang_ karena terlalu banyak menerima _e-mail_."

"Wah itu sih kerjaannya Gaara, kau bisa mempercayakannya. Iya kan, Gaara?" ucap Sasori menoleh ke arah sepupunya. Baru saja bibir tipis Sasuke terbuka untuk menyanggah namun suara manis memotongnya…

"Benarkah? Wah hebat." Gumam Sakura takjub sambil tersenyum dengan mata menyipit lalu meraih ponsel dari tangan Sasuke dan menyerahkannya pada Gaara, "mohon diperbaiki ya, Gaara-_san_!"

"Apa?" bisik Sasuke, "Tapitapitapitapi…"—yang ini nyaris tak terdengar saat Sasuke mengatakannya. Sementara Gaara menyeringai tengil merasa mendapat _point plus_ di hadapan Sakura juga di hadapan…

_**Ckhlik!**_

_Paparazzi _untuk Beautiful Target Reality Show.

Pernahkau kau bayangkan bagaimana _awkward_-nya menjadi Sasuke yang menahan amukan mati-matian, karena banyaknya _paparazzi_ juga _auto-camera_ yang mendapat persetujuan dari pihak sekolah. _Just for school's popularity._

_Fuck._

.

==00==00==00==

.

Perabotan berwarna _silver_ mendominasi ruang berdinding putih bersih itu. Seorang pria berambut nanas mengenakan jas putih sedang terduduk di kursi malasnya. Kepalan tangan kirinya menopang pipinya, wajahnya benar-benar mengantuk. Tangan kanannya bermain pada layar bening di hadapannya, menyentuh beberapa kali untuk memberi kode dan memperhatikan statistik berwarna hijau.

"Ini teh Anda, _master_." Suara yang terdengar seperti rekaman itu menginterupsinya. Shikamaru mengangkat wajah dan mendapati seorang _autos eve_ berambut pirang pucat dikuncir, bajunya berwarna ungu menawan. Untuk sejenak, Shikamaru tak bersuara menatap sosok cantik seperti _Barbie_ itu.

Ino.

_Autos eve_ yang baru saja dibuat beberapa hari setelah kehilangan Sakura, ciptaan bertamanya. Memang hasilnya tak sehebat Sakura—karena tanpa tanah asing yang ditinggalkan makhluk ruang angkasa sepuluh tahun lalu—Ino adalah _autos_ _eve_ tipe sensor. Robot dalam balutan _silica _mulus berwarna krem—seperti kulit manusia—itu dapat mendeteksi kebohongan.

"Terimakasih," gumam Shikamaru meraih cangkir teh yang disodorkan _autos_ Ino. Wajah kaku nan cantik itu menampilkan senyum yang masih kaku karena keterbatasan syaraf buatan yang Shikamaru pasang pada _silica_ yang membentuk jaringan tubuh _autos _Ino.

"Sama-sama, _master_. Anda terlihat murung hari ini."

"Benarkah?" sahut Shikamaru asal sambil menyeruput teh buatan _autos_ Ino yang ternyata lumayan enak.

"Anda dapat beristirahat sejenak."

"Aku tidak lelah."

"Maaf, maksud saya adalah Anda dapat mengistirahatkan diri untuk menurunkan tingkat _stress_ Anda."

"Hnn…" guamam Shikamaru ambigu, "Kembalilah ke tempatmu, aku akan memanggilmu jika aku perlu."

"_Hai'._"

Kedua iris kelam Shikamaru pun menatap punggung kaku _autos_ Ino yang pergi menjauhinya, dengan tatapan lembut. Seandainya Shikamaru memiliki pendamping hidup seperti _autos_ Ino, mungkin… segalanya akan lebih menyenangkan, mungkin?

_Hah? Apa aku sudah gila?_ Pria jenius dengan IQ di atas dua ratus itu menggeleng kuat. Baru saja kemarin ia menghina habis-habisan perbuatan Sasuke menghidupkan Sakura sebagai manusia, perbuatan yang dianggapnya konyol dan seperti orang kesepian saja. Sekarang?

"Anda baik-baik saja, _master?_"

Shikamaru gelagapan menegakan duduknya hingga membuat layar bening melayang di depannya bergeser sana sini tak karuan. _Ok, _Shikamaru mengambil napas panjang seraya memejamkan mata.

"Ada apa kemari? Sudah kubilang untuk keluar dari sini."

"Maafkan saya, _master. _Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan _e-mail_." Jawab _autos_ Ino seraya menyodorkan telapak tangannya yang di atasnya terdapat _hologram_ berbentuk sebuah surat berwarna putih dengan aksen merah di bagian penutupnya.

"Uh, dari siapa? Bukankah hari selasa aku tak menerima _order_?" tanya Shikamaru menatap malas _hologram_ surat yang ada di atas telapak tangan _autos _Ino.

"Ini dari xxxmanagement dot com. Berita terbaru dari _Beautiful Target_, bukankah Anda berlangganan artikel tersebut?"

"Oh," Shikamaru meraih _hologram_ berbentuk surat itu tanpa menyentuhnya, telunjuknya dari tangan yang satu lagi mengetuk pelan _hologram_ itu dan tak lama kemudian, _hologram _tersebut bertransformasi menjadi sebuah kertas _hologram_ yang menampilkan isi _email _tersebut.

Iris Shikamaru bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian sebuah seringai miring tercipta di wajahnya, ia menutup surat tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada _autos_ Ino sambil menyandarkan punggung di kursi malasnya. Menghela napas, "Semoga berhasil, _Gaara-san_."

.

.

.

_Selamat datang di xxxmanagement dot com, Beautiful Target Area._

_Silakan pilih pejuang Beautiful Target yang Anda suka. Pilihan Anda bisa berubah kapanpun Anda mau hingga polling ditutup. Login klik di sini._

_Gaara Sabaku: 30%._

_Sasuke Uchiha: 29%._

_Sasori Sabaku: 28%._

_Suigetsu Houzuki: 13%._

_Tidak punya akun? Daftar di sini, Anda bisa memilih untuk membayar melalui bank xxx, xxx, xxx, atau xxx._

.

.

.

"_Shit._" Seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan pakaian atletik dan celana _training_ panjang mengumpat kesal melihat _polling_ yang ia cek di ponselnya. Pemuda dengan iris ungu cemerlang dan rambut putih kebiruan itu berdecak kesal, _baru sebentar, pollingnya turun drastis. Apa saja sih yang dikerjakan bocah-bocah itu sampai meraih banyak point?_ Gumam Suigetsu memasukan kembali ponselnya ke kantung celana. Seringai tampan dengan tatapan mata licik terlihat jelas di wajah putihnya. "Tunggu saja, saat aku turun ke arena."

_**Chklik!**_

Mata beriris ungu cemerlang milik Suigetsu mengerjap, cahaya _blitz_ barusan menyadarkannya bahwa sedari tadi gerak-geriknya terekam media. _Sial, ekspresiku tadi tampan atau tidak, ya?_ Batin Suigetsu sedikit narsis membenahi poninya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas targetnya—ralat—_My Beautiful Target,_ Suigetsu kembali tersenyum miring.

"KYAAAA!" jeritan murid perempuan terdengar melengking saat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan kaus basket dan celana _training_ sedang masuk. Pria tampan itu memiliki iris ungu cemerlang dan rambut putih kebiruan yang sangat terlihat bersih dan berkharisma.

Suigetsu menampilkan senyum terbaiknya ketika mata ungu cemerlangnya tak sengaja mendapati beberapa lensa kamera di sudut ruang kelas, "_Ohayou_."

Jeritan mereda, beberapa murid laki-laki terdengar seperti tak percaya bahwa atlit basket kegemaran mereka benar-benar berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Suigetsu Houzuki. Berasal dari Kiri City dan akan menjadi guru olah raga kalian selama—"

Perkataan Suigetsu terpotong dengan sorakan girang murid-muridnya. Yah setidaknya Suigetsu boleh berbangga hati, karena kali ini penggemar dan pendukungnya dari berbagai _gender_, laki-laki dan perempuan, tidak seperti…

.

.

"Heh? Sasuke?"

"Gaara? Sasori?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kami sepakat mendukung Suigetsu-_sensei_."

"Benar, dia pria sejati."

Sasori tersedak es cokelatnya yang ia sedot di kantin saat mendengar obrolan para **siswa** yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sementara Sasuke menggenggam erat-erat _tissue_ yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menghapus noda dekat bibir Sakura, Gaara mengerutkan dahi dengan pandangan datar ke arah ponsel Sasuke yang berada di genggamannya—masih ia benahi.

"Iiiih, manis dan lucu sekali deh kalau Suigetsu-_sensei_ bersama Sakura."

"Ya, mereka cocok."

"Ungu dan _pink!_"

"Kyaaa."

Dan Sakura yang sedari tadi tuli karena telingnya disumpal _headset_ biru tua milik Sasuke kini mengerutkan alis melihat ekspresi teman-teman semejanya.

"Gaara-_san_, ada apa? Apa ponsel Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bisa benar?" tanya Sakura inosen dengan kedua alis merah muda yang diangkat. Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya, sementara desas-desus sekitar menyurut karena terdengar adanya bunyi _blitz_ kamera. Nampaknya, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara dan Sasori mulai terbiasa dengan kamera. Mereka sedikit berpikir sih… kenapa pihak sekolah memberikan izin pihak _infotainment_ untuk mengoperasikan _auto_ _camera_ berkeliaran di area sekolah.

"Tentu saja, supaya sekolah kita ini semakin terkenal." Anko-_sensei_ terkekeh menggigit biscuit hasil kelas masaknya, ia tersenyum penuh pada seorang guru berambut ikal hitam—Kurenai.

"Yah, boleh juga…" Kurenai tersenyum lemah melirik meja di sudut sana. Mengamati Sakura yang sepertinya tak berhenti bertanya sesuatu pada Sasuke yang dengan sabar menjawab. Tak lupa Gaara dan Sasori yang berusaha keras menimbrung alias mengganggu Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Bel terdengar, Gaara mengecek jadwal pada _gadget_ merahnya. "Tck! Olah raga, pasti akan bertemu dengan pria ungu sialan itu."

"Hush! Dia _sensei_ kita sekarang." Tegur Sasori terkekeh, Gaara memutar iris _jade_nya malas. Mereka berdua pun keluar setelah mengambil seragam olah raga masing-masing menuju ruang ganti. Tak sengaja Sasori dan Gaara mendapati Sasuke yang sudah memakai baju olah raga berdiri di depan ruang ganti wanita.

"Hai, bocah mesum, apa yang kaulakukan di situ?" tanya Sasori setengah meledek, matanya menyipit curiga. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil mengacuhkan dua orang berambut merah di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang ganti wanita itu terbuka, keluarlah sosok mungil berambut merah muda panjang yang sudah diikat tinggi di belakang.

"Terima kasih, Matsuri-_san_." Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis pada seorang siswi berambut cokelat yang keluar bersamanya.

"Ah, aku senang dapat membantumu, jangan sungkan." Sahut Matsuri kemudian membungkuk pamitan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat. Gaara, Sasori dan Sasuke diam sejenak mengamati Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengenakan seragam olah raga yang nampak pas di tubuh ramping mungilnya. Yah, memakai apa pun, kulit seputih susu dan wajah seimut Sakura memang nampak begitu memesona. Apa lagi, Sakura tak bisa diam seperti boneka. Gerakan, kedipan dan helaan napas pun terlihat menggemaskan di mata ke tiga cowok keren tersebut.

"—rus tadi Matsuri-_san_ membantuku mengikat rambutku loh, Sasuke-_kun_… Sasuke-_kuuuuun!_"

Sasuke mengerjap menurunkan silangan tangannya yang sedari tadi di depan dada, lalu meraih tangan Sakura untuk di genggam. "Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mendengarkanku, yah?"

"Dengar Sakura…"

"Bohong."

"Sungguh."

Gaara dan Sasori yang mengikuti sepasang kekasih itu dari belakang memutar bola mata dengan malas. _Cih!_

Sesampainya di lapangan _indoor_ Konoha Cyber School…

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan penggemar (hanya penggemar dari Konoha Cyber School, penggemar dari luar dilarang masuk area sekolah) terdengar ketika para peserta Beautiful Target sudah lengkap hadir di lapangan Konoha Cyber School. Gaara berdecak heran, ini sekolah atau balai acara _reality show_? Sangat _crowded _dan jauh dari suasana sekolah normal. Keberadaan teman-teman sekelasnya seolah tak terhiarukan. Namun mengingat memang sedang ada acara _reality show_ yang berjalan, ia menghela napas bosan.

Sasori mengorek kupingnya, pengang.

Sasuke menutup kedua kuping Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sementara Sakura menatap bingung pada wajah datar Sasuke yang memandangnya dalam-dalam.

"Ssshhh…" Suigetsu yang telah memakai seragam olah raga khusus guru—namun mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri—menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Perlahan, teriakan mulai surut. Sasori pun heran, apa teman-teman satu sekolahnya itu tidak masuk ke kelas masing-masing? Namun keheranannya terjawab sudah saat melihat beberapa guru justru ikut bergabung di barisan penonton, beberapa malah membawa spanduk pendukung atlit basket Suigetsu. Suasana yang begitu berlebihan ini cukup mengganggu, karena teman-teman yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Sasuke-Sakura dan kawan-kawan menjadi tak konsentrasi… padahal, mereka 'kan hanya ingin ikut serta jam pelajaran olah raga, tapi kenapa jadi seperti akan ada pertandingan besar internasional?

Sementara gadis bertubuh paling mungil diantara mereka itu pun terpaku menatap sepasang iris kelam di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat, waktu seakan bergerak lambat dan degup jantungnya mulai ia dengar dalam kepalanya sendiri. Pendengarannya pun memburam, bukan karena Sasuke menutup kupingnya… tapi karena entahlah… yang jelas, Sakura dapat merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya, dan wajah Sasuke yang memandangnya dalam-dalam. Sementara rasa hangat menjalar ketika tangan Sasuke masih melindungi kedua telinganya…

_Viridian_ cemerlang bertemu _obsidian-_nya.

_**Chklik!**_

SasuSaku tersadar.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha: 28%

Suigetsu Houzuki: 26%

Gaara Sabaku: 25%

Sasori Sabaku: 21%

.

.

.

"Gah! Bodoh!" rutuk pemuda pirang itu gusar sendiri di kursinya, ia manetap layar _ponsel_ bening dan tipisnya. Naruto mengutuk kebodohan agen rahasia yang di sewanya, "Si merah itu, menghabiskan uangku saja! Cepat sekali mereka terbalap."

.

.

.

_(Foto)_

_Sasuke menutup telinga Sakura saat keriuhan…_

_Leave your comment here._

_mizukiLove said… kyaa mereka manis sekali ^o^_

_Tamano889 said… so sweet! Aku tidak pernah terpikir mengapa tak kulakukan itu pada pacarku?_

_Anonymous said… that's why I ship them. They're adorable!_

.

.

.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya mengetik sesuatu.

.

.

.

_SipirangTampan said… si mungil pink itu akan jatuh kembali ke tanganku!_

.

==00==00==00==

.

Kegiatan olah raga kelas yang Sasuke dan Sakura serta Gaara dan Sasori ikuti itu berjalan cukup lancar. Hanya pemanasan dan lari keliling lapangan beberapa kali.

"Baik, kebetulan materi yang akan kalian dapat adalah _lay up_ dalam basket." Ucap guru tampan dengan iris hijau cemerlang itu sedikit berteriak agar semua muridnya mendengar, "Kuberi kesempatan untuk latihan _drabble _dengan benar terlebih dahulu, lima belas menit lagi akan kuterangkan."

Suigetsu pun berlari kecil pada sosok _pink, black and two red_ di sebelah sana.

"Sasuke-_kun, lay up_ dalam basket itu apa sih?"

"Basket itu seperti ini," sela Gaara sambil memamerkan _drabble_ biasa pada Sakura sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab.

"Cih, begitu tidak keren. Sakura-_chan_, lihat ini!" Sasori membuat gerakan _drabble free style_. Gaara yang tak mau kalah pun mencoba menyeimbangi. Sementara Sasuke memasamkan wajah karena kedua iris hijau milik kekasihnya berhasil ditawan oleh aksi norak kedua pemuda berambut merah.

"Bodoh. Kalau kalian menunjukan yang seperti itu, Sakura tak kan mengerti." Sambung Suigetsu yang baru saja datang, "Sakura-_chan,_ nanti makan siang denganku, ya?"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

"Eh? _Sensei?_"

"Jangan panggil _sensei,_ kita kan sudah saling kenal sebelumnya."

"Tapi kau menculikku waktu itu." tuding Sakura seolah baru mengingat sesuatu. Suigetsu terkekeh.

"Aku tidak. Aku hanya menolak mengantarmu pulang karena waktu itu sudah malam."

Sementara itu, Sasori dan Gaara berhenti men-_drabble_ bola masing-masing untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan yang sepertinya serius sampai-sampai Sasuke memasang wajah ingin perang.

"Jadi, makan siang denganku, ya?" tawar pria tegap yang identik dengan warna ungu itu.

"Enak saja, dia akan makan siang denganku!" sela Sasori yang baru saja datang. Wajah _baby face_-nya berpeluh karena pemanasan yang dirasanya lumayan.

"Maaf, tapi aku ada perlu dengan Sakura," sela Gaara sopan, "Kau mau kan makan siang denganku?"

"Hei, aku yang mengajaknya duluan! Bocah-bocah tak sopan!" hardik Suigetsu.

"_Sensei_ tak dahu diri," celetuk Sasori, iris _halzenut_nya yang berputar malas.

"_Pedophile._" Sambung Gaara dengan wajah datar yang entah mengapa terlihat amat-sangat menyebalkan. Perempatan siku-siku berkedut di kapala berhelai putih kebiruan milik Suigetsu, iris birunya memicing tajam.

"_Pedophile_ apanya, hah? Umurku dan Sakura hanya berselisih tak sampai lima tahun! Sudah, Sakura-_chan_," Suigetsu menarik tangan kecil Sakura hingga terpaksa gadis itu tergeser menjauh dari Sasuke. "Kita makan siangnya sekarang saja, yuk!"

"Eits," Sasori menarik tangan Sakura yang satu lagi, "Sakura-_chan_ akan makan siang denganku."

"Apa-apaan kau?" Gaara memicing.

Sementara itu Sakura yang dikuncir kuda tinggi-tinggi itu menoleh ke sana-ke mari lantarang bingung. Namun kedua tangannya tiba-tiba terlepas karena dua tangan lain yang merebutnya—Sasuke. Bau segar sitrus yang khas tercium ketika tubuhnya bertubrukan pelan dengan tubuh Sasuke, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke memasang wajah galak, sangat galak, kerutan alis yang tercetak jelas dan mata memicing tajam. Tapi entah kenapa justru itu membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan di mata Sakura.

"_Guys, please._" Gumam Sasuke menyeringai miring, "_She is mine._"

**Blush.**

Kedua rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi Sakura. Bukan! Bukan karena perkataan _she-is-mine_ dari Sasuke, tapi karena Sakura melihat dengan jelas bagaimana seringai miring kekasihnya itu tergores.

"Kau akan makan siang denganku, bukan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan dengan seringai yang masih belum hilang menatap Sakura dalam rangkulannya. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, entah kenapa rasanya tidak kuat.

"Eh… ehm, ano…"

"Tuh kan, dia nggak mau." Cibir Suigetsu.

"Sudah denganku saja, Sakura-_chan_." Pinta Sasori.

"In your dream!" sela Gaara memicing dan kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Sakura, "Denganku, kan?"

Sakura pusing, ini sangat _crowded_ dan rasa pusing ini sebenarnya di dominasi karena efek setelah melihat seringai angkuh kekasihnya yang baru ia lihat.

"A… aku mau tahu basket itu seperti apa!" jawab Sakura asal karena merasa tak ada lagi kosa kata yang tersisa karena telah terkontaminasi oleh seringai tampan Sasuke yang masih menancap kuat dalam ingatannya. Gadis itu tertunduk dengan wajah memerah, ia merasa belum siap melihat wajah Sasuke.

_Ada apa denganku?_

"Ah, mari kita tunjukan seperti apa itu basket. Pemenangnya akan makan siang dengan Sakura-_chan_!" usul Suigetsu tersenyum bangga, tentu saja ia yakin menang. Mengalahkan bocah-bocah SMA seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat mudah baginya.

"Gagasan yang menarik," respon Gaara diikuti anggukan Sasori.

"Baik, kita bagi _two by two_. Aku dengan si merah tatoan ini, biarkan Sasuke dengan si merah berwajah cewek itu." jelas Suigetsu yang sukses membuat Sasori memasamkan wajah seklias, pria bermata ungu cerah itu kembali berbicara, "Tim yang menang akan _one by one_ untuk mencari pemenang yang selanjutnya."

"Ok, tapi waktu kita tidak banyak." Ucap Sasori melihat pada jam tangannya yang berwarna merah bening.

"Cukup peraih sepuluh _point_ pertama akan dinyatakan menang." Usul Gaara.

"Ide bagus," sahut Suigetsu menganggukan kepala.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Terserah." Gumamnya malas-malasan. Tampang datarnya menyimpan sejuta rahasia termasuk kemampuan dalam yang satu ini…

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Sakura dengan tangan saling memeluk di depan dada. Iris hijau cemerlangnya menatap penuh harap pada para manusia bertubuh bak tiang listrik itu.

"Jumlah pemain jadi tidak pas jika kau bergabung, Sakura-_chan_." Tegur Sasori, "Ya walau pun tak masalah sih kalau tim musuhku lebih satu kalau itu kau. Kau mungil sih…" lanjut pemuda berwajah _babyface _itu terkekeh.

"Ya, tubuh kecilmu nanti kena hantam bocah-bocah amatiran ini," sambung Suigetsu, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu."

Sasuke mendecih melihat tampang mesum Suigetsu, ia menarik tangan Sakura. "Dia akan setim denganku, dan aku akan melindunginya."

.

.

.

_Beautiful Target Area._

_Newest comment:_

_Anonymous said… Kyaa! Sasuke-san so sweet sekaliiiii~ /_

.

.

.

Pertandingan pun di mulai, nampaknya Suigetsu sudah lupa janji 'lima belas menit lagi' pada murid-muridnya untuk menjelaskan materi _lay up_ pada basket.

Peluit di bunyikan.

Mendadak teman-teman sekelas mereka bergabung di barisan penonton. Astaga, harusnya mereka protes karena pelajaran olah raga kali ini tidak benar, bukan?

Sorak sorai terdengar, Suigetsu yang sedang men_drabble_ bola di serang oleh Gaara, ia mengoper ke arah Sasuke yang kebetulan ada di dekat tiang lawan. Sayang, Sasori menghalau dan kembali membawa bola kembali.

Terus seperti itu, Sakura yang notabene bertubuh paling kecil itu berusaha nimbrung berlari ke sana ke mari tapi tak juga mendapat bola. Lemparan mereka terlalu tinggi. Gadis berwajah mungil itu cemberut mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" teriak Suigetsu melempar bolanya yang berhasil di tangkap Sasuke, baru saja pemuda itu ingin bergerak melakukan _three point_, Sakura tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke_-kun_…"

Sementara itu terlihat Sasori akan merebut bola dari tangan Sasuke dan berhasil Sasuke elak. Tapi tak sengaja sikut Sasori menyentuh Sakura yang terlihat seperti pengganggu di tengah lapangan, gadis itu pun terkejut saat tubuhnya terdorong.

"Akh!"

_**Bruk!**_

Sakura yang memejamkan mata kuat-kuat itu tak merasa sakit, ia membuka mata.

"Argh." Sasuke mengerang karena punggungnya terhantam keras lantai dan perutnya terusuk sikut mungil kekasihnya sendiri.

"Eh?"

"_Daijobu?_" pemuda tampan yang masih sedikit meringis itu menatap Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan bingung.

Sakura mengangguk ling-lung, Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya terengah.

.

.

.

_Beautiful Target Area._

_Newest comment:_

_Kurominosora said… kyaaaa! / aku mau mimisan! *tisu mana tisu*_

.

.

.

Kilatan _blitz_ dan _auto camera_ berlalu lalang tak menganggu sedikit pun posisi mereka. Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasa pandangannya sedikit memburam, tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Sementara Sasuke membuka matanya lebih lebar ketika melihat kalung ciptaannya yang dikenakan Sakura perlahan merosot dari leher Sakura. Pemuda bermata kelam itu panik bukan main, karena sekilas mengingat satu hal…

.

.

.

_**Kalau kalung itu terlepas, objekmu akan berubah kembali ke bentuk semula.**_

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continue.**

**Note:** ini bukan SakuraHarem. Yah emang kelihatannya begitu sih. Tapi kalian pasti tahu kan kalau Gaara dan Sasori berusaha merebut Sakura hanya demi misi. Suigetsu hanya demi obsesi. Cuma Sasuke yang seperti orang gila mencintai manekin di sini xD chapter depan udah mau klimaks, semoga masih pada bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya ^^

**Thanks to:**

**skyesphantom**, **Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**, **Deauliaas**, hidan cantik, Jojo chan, **Quinza'TomatoCherry**, sh6, **Sakura Monica**, **Michelle I. Xe**, Raicchy, **zetta hikaru**, **Uchiha Annisuke**, **Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami**, **Mizuhashi Riku**, **tobi suka lolipop**, **Fuyui-chan**, **Trancy Anafeloz**, **Api Hitam AMETERASU**, Ucucubi, Ida, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **lhylia kiryu**, **Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**, Ribby-chan, **Azakayana Yume**, **Yura Naemiki**, Lala yoichi, **Zenka-chan Reilsha**, Sakura Sasuke luv, **Shigemouri Kudo**, **lavender kururu-chan**, **AmeterasuUchih1**^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Target****  
**by Kuromi no Sora © 2012

Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto © 1999

_AU/OOC/Typo/Futuristic/Unlogic!_

* * *

.

.

.

Kilatan _blitz_ dan _auto camera_ berlalu lalang tak menganggu sedikit pun posisi mereka. Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasa pandangannya sedikit memburam, tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Sementara Sasuke membuka matanya lebih lebar ketika melihat kalung ciptaannya yang dikenakan Sakura perlahan merosot dari leher Sakura. Pemuda bermata kelam itu panik bukan main, karena sekilas mengingat satu hal…

**_Kalau kalung itu terlepas, objekmu akan berubah kembali ke bentuk semula._**

Kehilangan Sakura adalah hal terakhir yang terburuk yang sangat Sasuke hindari. Dengan gerakan sigap Sasuke segera meraih ujung-ujung kalung itu dengan kedua tangannya dan segera membalikkan tubuh mereka. Kini pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berada di atas tubuh pacar mungilnya. Sekilas, tiada yang tahu kalau Sasuke menindih Sakura seperti itu dan terlihat 'mengumpat' di leher Sakura hanya untuk memasang kalung itu kembali. Tapi memang seribu sayang, semua mata penonton termasuk kamera menangkap sudut pandang lain.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Memalukan!"

Sasuke menggaruk acuh rambut sebeah kirinya menatap selembar kertas beratas-namakan dirinya dan Haruno Sakura yang melanggar norma kesopanan sekolah. Mata kelamnya melirik gadis mungil yang sedang berwajah cemas menatap lembaran itu.

"Kalian memang terkenal bukan berarti kalian bisa berbuat tak senonoh di depan umum!" hardik guru beriris ungu cerah itu galak, matanya memicing tajam ke arah Sasuke. Padahal tersangkanya bukan Sasuke doang, Sakura juga.

"Apa-apaan itu cium-cium leher Sakura? Pakai ada acara tindih-menindih pula!"

"_So?_" tantang Sasuke yang sudah mulai muak, pelajar berambut _raven_ itu melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya yang terasa lebih mencekik. Sementara gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya hanya mengerutkan alis pasrah.

"Ano… salahku dimana ya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

Sementara itu guru-guru sedari tadi berkata 'tidak apa-apa' pada Suigetsu.

_Cih, dia saja yang mau cari kesalahan supaya aku terdepak dari sini. Licik!_ Sasuke mendecih dalam hati.

"Kau tidak salah Sakura-_chan,_" mata ungu cerah Suigetsu melirik sinis pada siswa berambut _raven_ di samping Sakura, "Kau hanya korban yang keracunan karena kemesuman dia."

Tak terima dituding seperti itu Sasuke mendelik tak suka. Ditatapnya Suigetsu-_sensei_ dengan tatapan sinis bin tak sopan sebagai murid, "Mana mungkin aku meracuni Sakura-ku!"

"Heh, Sakuramu?" Suigetsu balas mendelik disertai seringai miring tak kalah sinis, sambil menggebrak meja, "Tidak salah?"

"Apa yang salah?" Sasuke ikut menggebrak meja dan ikut memajukan wajah, "Dia kan kekasihku!"

"Cukuuuuup!" Gadis mungil berambut merah muda yang telah berganti baju seragam sekolah biasa itu pun mendorong pipi Suigetsu dan Sasuke agar saling menjauh, gawat kan nanti kalau terlalu dekat bisa-bisa _fict_ ini dikira _shounen-ai_. "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan salahku apa? Mengapa aku harus menandapat skorsing?"

Sasuke dan Suigetsu pun duduk kembali dikursi masing-masing dengan ekspresi tak sudi lagi saling lihat.

"Huhuhu, aku baru saja masuk sekolah dan sekarang diskorsing tiga hari." Gadis bermata hijau cemerlang itu merengut lucu sambil duduk di samping Sasuke kembali dan menatap nanar kertas skorsingnya.

Mata ungu cemerlang Suigetsu melirik, "Makanya, Sakura-_chan_ kalau Sasuke-mesum itu terlalu dekat atau menempel denganmu, jangan mau!" Ia pun menarik punggungnya dari sandaran kursi guru sambil menaruh kedua siku di atas meja. Ditariknya ponsel tipis ungunya agar mengeluarkan layar tipis bening yang terpampang di antara dirinya dan Sasuke-Sakura.

"Lihat ini!" Mata hijau Sakura dan mata kelam Sasuke pun memerhatikan layar bening tersebut yang di sana terdapat video Sakura jatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba membalikkan badan mereka dan terlihat seolah mencium leher Sakura. Suigetsu menjulurkan jari telunjuknya untuk mem-_pause_ adegan tersebut.

"Lihat, caranya meracunimu di depan umum. Ini sungguh tidak sopan, kau tahu."

Sakura mengerutkan alis merah mudanya tak mengerti. Memang wajahnya terasa panas melihat rekaman dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Tapi ia tak mengerti apa yang salah dari ini. Maklum, Sasuke belum mengajarinya apa itu norma kesopanan di dunia manusia ini.

"Bodoh… Kau yang meracuni Sakura-ku kalau begini!" gerutu murid tampan bermata kelam itu menyentil layar bening di atas meja hingga layar itu menghilang.

"Hei!" protes Suigetsu, "Dasar bocah tak sopan!"

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari itu?" tanya Sakura dengan alis merah muda mengkerut dan bibir sedikit mengerucut. Ia merasa belum ada penjelasan yang lugas dari gurunya untuk kesalahannya.

Suigetsu mendesah melirik Sasuke malas dan menunjuk murid berambut _raven_-nya itu dengan ibu jari, "Dia mesum, jauhi saja dia."

"Mesum? Apa itu mesum?" tanya gadis berperawakan kecil itu polos, kerutan alis merah mudanya makin dalam.

Pria berambut putih kebiruan bernama Suigetsu itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap murid berambut merah mudanya yang terlihat seperti bocah sekolah dasar yang kebingungan.

"Mesum. Masa kau tidak tahu, apa itu mesum?"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sambil membuang muka, gurunya yang sok tahu ini benar-benar memperburuk keadaan.

"Lihat, kau meracuni kepolosannya!" ketus Sasuke tajam dengan nada frustasi sambil menarik lengan Sakura yang masih bingung dan keluar ruangan guru. Meninggalkan Suigetsu yang terdiam tak mengerti memandang pintu yang baru saja terutup dengan keras.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, mesum itu apa?" suara polos disertai wajah tak kalah polosnya itu terus menggerayangi indera pendengaran pemuda bertubuh tegap yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar. Diseretnya gadis mungil di belakangnya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun!_ SASUKE-_KUN_! MESUM ITU AP—mmm!" bibir mungil itu terbekap tangan besar kekasihnya. Mata hijau Sakura menangkap kekasih _raven_nya itu sedang menoleh kesana kemari dengan berlebihan, memastikan tak ada satu pun _auto camera_ yang merekam mereka. Untung lorong ini cukup sepi karena memang pelajaran berikutnya sedang berjalan.

"Ssssh!" Sasuke melepaskan bekapan pada mulut Sakura, "Jangan keras-keras."

"Memangnya kenapa?" melihat Sasuke mendesah lelah, entah mengapa membuat Sakura merasa agak bersalah. Ia merasa merepotkan Sasuke saja. "Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Sepertinya lupa ingatanku ini parah ya? Banyak yang tidak kuketahui… Sasuke-_kun_ pasti kerepotan denganku."

Sakura tertunduk, meremas jemarinya sendiri. Sementara tubuh Sasuke menegang dibuatnya setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura. Perasaan bersalah menyelubunginya. Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya membohongi Sakura dengan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah kekasihnya yang sedang lupa ingatan.

"_Demo,_ kalau sudah ingat… aku janji akan memperlakukan Sasuke-_kun_ dengan baik. Seperti Sasuke-_kun_ sabar denganku." Ucap Sakura setelah menengadahkan kepala sambil tersenyum manis, mata bermanik hijaunya menyipit.

Sasuke menelan ludah, mata kelamnya seakan tersihir oleh wajah tanpa cacat Sakura, terlebih senyumnya. Perlahan senyum kecut pun tergores, rasa bersalahnya karena membohongi gadis itu semakin bertambah saja.

Sasuke mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dengan sebelah tangan lainnya berada di saku celana, "_Daijobu,_" akhirnya senyum itu menjadi senyum ringan nan tipis, "Sekali pun kau tidak bisa mengingat apa pun, asal kau tetap bersamaku dan mempercayaiku, aku sudah cukup senang."—_karena memang, kau tidak akan pernah mengingat masa lalu fiksi buatanku._ Tambah Sasuke kecut sambil menggandeng tangan kecil kekasihnya dan enggan menatap mata hijau itu. Rasa bersalah sekaligus takut semakin menghantuinya.

_Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau mengetahui jati dirimu sebenarnya?_

Sasuke memicingkan matanya sedih menatap lantai sekolah tak memperdulikan suara Sakura yang mulai berceloteh, ia kembali menelan ludah pahit.

_Itu tak boleh terjadi._

.

.

.

_Beautiful Area._

_[Foto] Sasuke sedang menindih Sakura di lapangan sekolah dengan kepala yang terpendam di leher gadis itu. Dengan background teman-teman sekelas menganga, Gaara dan Sasori mendelik, Suigetsu membuka mulut bersiap menyemburkan amarah._

_Newest Comment:_

_AsatsuyuAH said... uwaaa! Sasuke is mine! #dilempar Sakura ke got_

_skyesphantom: mereka terlalu manis! /nyaritisu /lagiflu (?) /lohloh._

_._

_[Foto] Sasuke sedang tersenyum memegang pucuk kepala Sakura dengan sebelah tangan di dalam saku celana._

_Newest Comment:_

_Anonymous: adem yah liat mereka ^^_

_Cherryblue: aah, aku akan segera mengubah vote-ku! kyaaa!_

.

.

.

**Next day. Nara's Laboratory.**

Sasori mendengus keras-keras sedangkan Gaara menghempaskan bokongnya agak kasar di kursi layang ruangan Nara—hingga kursi tersebut bergoyang hampir menyentuh lantai namun kembali ke posisi semula karena sistem anti gafitrasinya.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya pemuda berwajah imut dengan rambut merah gelap itu melipat tangannya, wajahnya terlihat agak kesal. Diacuhkannya pemuda berambut nanas di seberang meja ruangan tersebut.

"Mengapa pagi-pagi Nara-_san_ memanggil kami?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah datar duduk di sebelah Sasori. Wajahnya memang datar, tapi nada bicaranya penuh penekanan, kesal.

"Kau tahu, Sakura dan Sasuke kena skorsing di sekolah. Kudengar mereka akan jalan-jalan hari ini karena dilarang masuk sekolah oleh pihak Konoha Cyber School. Kami harusnya mengikuti kemana pun mereka pergi hari ini." Sasori menjelaskan sambil menerima malas segelas _ocean blue ice_ dari sebuah robot berambut pirang, _autos _Ino. "Cantik juga yang ini. Berapa harganya?"

"Itu tidak dijual!" gertak Shikamaru bangkit dari wajah malasnya. Ia segera menyuruh _autos_ Ino keluar setelah memberikan minuman yang sama pada Gaara. Gaara tertawa pelan mengejek melihat ekspresi cemberut Sasori.

"Dengar," Shikamaru berusaha menetralisir rasa kesalnya karena Sasori berkata ingin membeli _autos_ Ino-nya. Entah mengapa rasanya kesal walau hanya pertanyaan sederhana itu. "Kulihat beberapa hari ini cara kalian berdua menjalankan misi sungguh amatir." Terselip nada mengejek di sana, mungkin masih kesal, entahlah. Shikamaru melanjutkan tak peduli tatapan tersinggung Sasori dan Gaara. "Aku punya _strategy_ yang lebih efektif."

Sebuah layar bening berwarna hijau kebiruan keluar setelah ditarik oleh Shikamaru dari balik meja, layar bening itu pun kini berdiri tegak di atas meja. Sasori dan Gaara memerhatikan banyaknya garis dan tulisan di sana, mata mereka memicing memerhatikan lembar bening tersebut.

"Biar kujelaskan." Shikamaru memutar bola mata malas, karena dua agen rahasia di depannya itu tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara, mungkin tak mengerti. "Begini, rencananya…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke mengaitkan kancing-kancing kemeja biru-hitamnya, sambil keluar dari kamar ia langsung mengambil sepatu kets yang berada di rak. Sasuke membawanya ke ruang tengah untuk ia pakai di sana sambil menolehkan kepala ke sana ke mari mencari sosok _pink_ yang katanya dari tadi sedang bersiap-siap. Setelah meneriaki nama gadis itu beberapa kali sambil memakai sepatunya, akhirnya terdengar suara seseorang menyahutinya.

"_Cotto matteeee!—_Sasuke-_kun_ di mana gaun putihku?" terdengar teriakan dari lantai dua. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala berambut _raven_nya dan melihat gadis berambut merah muda panjang dan basah sedang memakai selembar handuk selutut berdiri di lantai dua berbatas pagar. "Di mana Sasuke-_kun?_"

Pemuda bermata kelam itu menghela napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Di atas kasur, Sakura."

Gadis itu terlihat menepuk jidatnya, tangannya yang lain masih menjaga simpul handuk di depan dada agar tidak terlepas. "Sebentar…!" setelah itu terdengar derap langkah berlari-lari di lantai dua sana.

"Jangan lari-lari, Sakura! Nanti jatuh!" teriak Sasuke tak beranjak dari sofa. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa empuk seraya menyalakan televisi _flat_-nya. Sebelah tangannya berada di atas punggung sofa, lurus, sedangkan pergelangan kakinya berada di atas pahanya yang lain. Wajahnya datar memilah-milih serial anime di beberapa saluran yang berbeda. Sampai akhirnya…

_"Tobi akan menghidupkanmu…!"_

Sasuke berhenti mengganti-ganti _channel_nya. Menarik punggungnya dari sofa dan menarik juga sebelah kakinya untuk duduk dengan benar. Kedua sikutnya bertumpu di atas paha masing-masing seraya jemari yang membentuk tautan di depan wajah. Sudah beberapa hari ia tertinggal anime _favorite_-nya ini.

_"Aku sudah hidup dengan kalung yang kau beri ini kok…"_

_"Tidak! Tobi mau kau jadi manusia sungguhan… biar bisa temani hidup Tobi sungguhan…"_

Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menimpuk remot _tivi_, adegan anime itu sungguh nista! Cucu dari tokoh utama _Orochimaru's Series_ itu menangis?

_"Tanpa kau jadikan aku manusia sungguhan, aku tetap menemanimu Tobi."_

_"Tidak! Hiks… Tobi tidak ingin mengambil resiko kamu rusak lagi. Tobi takut kalungmu terlepas dan kau rusak lagi. Tobi tidak mau!"_

Sasuke sungguh merasa jijik melihatnya, apa-apaan ini? Aneh! Baru saja ia meraih _remote_ untuk mengganti saluran tapi tayangan _Orochimaru's_ _series_ itu menampilkan _flashback_. Kalung yang melingkari leher wanita yang katanya teman _Tobi_ itu tak sengaja terlepas dan cahaya silau pun memenuhi layar _flat_ tvnya. Sampai akhirnya wanita itu telah berubah menjadi boneka kayu tua yang kemudian jatuh ke tanah dan mengalami retak pada wajahnya.

Detak jantung Sasuke terasa dua kali lebih cepat, kejadian di anime itu hampir sama dengan jatunya Sakura kemarin. Untungnya, Sakura jatuh di atas tubuhnya saat kalung itu akan terlepas.

_"Kalau suatu hari kalung ini lepas lagi, tubuhmu akan bertambah rusak lebih parah. Tobi tidak mau kamu rusak dan tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi…"_

Ternyata sefatal itu kalau objek percobaan terjatuh dalam keadaan tak memakai kalung? Sasuke harusnya benar-benar melempar remot tivi atau kalau perlu sepatu ketsnya sekalian ke layar tivi itu. Adegannya cerita yang sungguh tak masuk di akal dan memuakan. Tapi terdapat fakta baru yang ditemukannya dalam anime itu. Tubuh Sakura selaku objek teknik _Jelishlaif_ bisa bertambah rusak jika kalung itu sering lepas-pasang dan terjatuh.

Sasuke berniat menyimak cara agar objek _Jelishlaif_ dapat menjadi manusia sepenuhnya seperti si tokoh Tobi katakan. Sekelebat perasaan _excited_ pun menyergapnya meski ia tutupi dengan baik oleh ekspresi dinginnya.

_"Nah, caranya adalah…"_

"Sasuke-_kun~_! Aku sudah siap!" hentakan dari sepatu hak rendah berwarna putih itu terdengar. "Eh, kok dimatikan? Nonton dulu tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Tidak, tidak penting." Dusta Sasuke melempar remotnya asal di atas sofa dan menghampiri Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis berambut merah muda panjang sepunggung dengan ujung-ujung yang sedikit bergelombang. Gadis bermata hijau cerah itu juga memakai gaun putih selutut tanpa lengan, tak lupa bando putih tersemat manis di helaian rambut merah mudanya.

"Kau… sangat cocok dengan warna putih." Komentar Sasuke membenahi sedikit rambut Sakura yang sedang berdiri mendongak padanya. Ekspresi polos gadis itu sungguh membuat Sasuke gemas karena kekasihnya yang satu ini makin mirip dengan boneka. Kulit putih susu yang tidak pucat, mata hijau besar, bibir tipis mungil dan hidung yang tak kalah mungilnya.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Sakura pun terpaku. Dirinya sibuk menikmati wajah tampan kekasihnya, mata kelam tajam, rahang kokoh, rambut keren dan bibir yang _kissable_. Entah kenapa Sakura menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat itu, tanpa sadar menggoda mata kelam Sasuke memerhatikan bibir tipisnya. Keduanya mendekat, dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke memegangi pinggang Sakura agar merapat padanya sementara Sakura hanya bisa menaruh kedua tangannya di dada Sasuke.

Wajah keduanya pun kian dekat saat Sasuke menundukan sedikit kepalanya, hingga kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan dan dapat saling merasakan deru napas satu sama lainnya. Sasuke membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir tipis Sakura yang sama sedikit terbukanya, tapi baru sampai pertemuan hidung mereka berdua, dering telepon mengganggu keduanya. Mereka tersadar dan menjauhkan wajah masing-masing.

Sakura memegangi gaun bagian dadanya dan menatap kepergian Sasuke menuju ruangan. Mata hijaunya mengawasi pergerakan pemuda tampan itu yang sedang menerima telepon, dilihatnya siluet Sasuke memakai kemeja hitam putih kotak-kotak dan celana levis panjang juga sepatu kets. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar _kakoi_ dan ia tak tahu seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang saat mengingat bahwa tadi Sasuke sempat mendekati wajahnya begitu dekat.

"Hn." Sasuke pun menutup telepon rumahnya dan membalikkan badan, seketika ia mendapati Sakura yang masih memegangi baju bagian dadanya serta wajah merah. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wajah Sakura yang merah begitu manis baginya, tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum lalu mendekati Sakura.

"Maaf, ya. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa pergi jalan-jalan hari ini." Alis merah muda Sakura terangkat mendengarnya, tangannya sudah turun tak memegangi gaun bagian dadanya lagi. Sasuke langsung menambahkan, "Ternyata di Konoha Town Square sedang ada pameran _water-machine_. Akan ada banyak mesin air dan kita akan basah di sana jika berlama-lama."

"Basah? Seperti mandi, ya?" mata bermanik hijau itu terbuka lebih lebar dengan pandangan berbinar, "Asyik dong? Aku mau! Aku mau!"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, bukan maksudnya membuat Sakura justru berminat menghadiri acara pameran mesin air di Konoha Town Square. Ia memegangi lengan Sakura dan menuntunnya duduk di sofa. "Dengar, kau kan tahu aku tak suka keramaian. Maksudku, kalau kau mau main air, kita bisa lakukan itu di halaman belakang. Di sana ada kolam renang."

Melihat raut kecewa Sakura, Sasuke pun kembali bersuara sambil mengelus puncak kepala merah muda itu, "Tapi, karena kau sudah cantik, bagaimana kalau kita ke suatu tempat yang lain saja?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat seseorang."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Uchiha Itachi.

Itulah yang tertulis jelas pada batu nisan itu dan banyaknya daun kering berguguran di sekitarnya. Makam itu nampak indah dan terawat karena adanya seseorang yang dibayar untuk merawat tempat itu. Seorang pemuda berambut _emo_ itu menggandeng tangan gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang telah memakai jaket biru berlambang Uchiha.

Sampai pada depan batu nisan itu Sasuke pun menuntun gadisnya untuk berjongkok di depan makam itu berdua. Mata sang gadis masih sibuk meneliti ke sana ke mari seperti mencari tahu, pasalnya baru kali ini ia mendapati tempat seperti ini. Begitu sepi dan tenang, indah sekaligus sejuk, banyaknya bebatuan dan tanah tak beraturan. "Ini tempat apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ini namanya makam."

"Makam? Apa itu?"

"Makam adalah tempat semua manusia berakhir. Termasuk aku dan kau." Sasuke mengalihkan matanya pada gundukan tanah berumput di depannya. Ia mengelus batu nisan bertuliskan 'Uchiha Itachi' dan tersenyum tipis. "Apa kabar _nii-san?_"

Semilir angin menerpa sepasang kekasih tersebut, rasanya Sasuke masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa itu rasa kesal karena Itachi tak menghadiri tanding basketnya—karena kakaknya itu kecelakaan dan pergi meninggalkannya. Betapa ia merindukan ejekan dan sikap menyebalkan kakaknya yang dulu. Sasuke tersenyum kecut mengingat itu.

"Kenalkan, ini Sakura, cantik kan?"

Sakura menoleh mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu, mata hijaunya kembali memerhatikan batu nisan bergoreskan nama Uchiha Itachi. Baru saja mulutnya terbuka suara Sasuke memotong niatnya.

"Dia ini kekasihku, sayang sekali kau tak bisa berbiacara dengannya sekarang." Suara Sasuke agak memelan dan wajahnya tertunduk. "Kalau pun bisa, kau pasti akan menggodanya. Iya, kan?" kekehen pelan pun terdengar dan punggung Uchiha Sasuke itu terlihat bergetar. Sakura yang bingung itu pun menatap khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tangan Sakura terluru menyentuh lengan Sasuke dan mendekapnya. Sasuke terlihat seperti mengusap wajahnya dan menoleh kepada Sakura. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu melepaskan dekapan Sakura pada lengannya dan memeluk gadis itu agak erat. Disesapinya aroma _cherry_ pada rambut merah muda itu lamat-lamat.

"Sasuke-_kun_ makam itu apa? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ berbicara dengan batu? Dan mengapa di sini begitu dingin dan sepi. Rasanya aku sedih karena tempat ini membuat Sasuke-_kun_ bersedih…" celoteh Sakura di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu melepas pelukannya dan menarik Sakura untuk bangkit.

"Setiap makhluk hidup itu memiliki masanya sendiri." Sasuke menunjuk dedaunan yang jatuh dari atas pohon kamboja. "Lihat, daun itu tadinya hijau dan subur. Sekarang mereka berguguran dengan keadaan kering dan cokelat, karena masa mereka telah habis."

Sasuke pun kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar makam. "Sama halnya dengan kita sebagai manusia, kita memiliki masa sendiri."

"Aku masih belum mengerti…"

Sasuke menatap langit sekilas seraya mengarik napas kemudian tersenyum tipis ke Sakura sambil meneruskan langkah santai mereka. "Aku, maksudku kita. Tubuh kita ini memiliki masa tersendiri. Semua sel dalam tubuh kita akan berkembang kemudian menua."

"Menua?"

"Iya, seperti keadaan tubuh yang berangsur-angsur mulai sulit dikendalikan karena sudah lama atau tua. Contohnya mobil itu!" tunjuk Sasuke tiba-tiba pada mobil rongsokan di sudut makam. Mobil cokelat tua yang terlihat sangat using dan sudah pasti rusak hingga ditelantarkan seperti itu. "Lihat mobil itu, mungkin umurnya sudah beberapa puluh tahun. Karena mesinnya sudah lama dan tidak mungkin diperbaiki lagi, maka pemiliknya akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat diperbuat."

"Masih tidak mengerti!" Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba dan menarik tangan Sasuke hingga Sasuke ikut berhenti. "Apa hubungannya dengan tempat ini? Dengan kesedihan Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengerluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana untuk segera men_search_ ensiklopedia tentang kehidupan makhluk hidup dan masa yang mereka miliki. Ia melirik wajah merengut Sakura dan tersenyum tipis menarik tangan gadis itu. "Aku akan jelaskan padamu sedetail-detailnya nanti." Ucap Sasuke menggoyangkan ponselnya memberi isyarat dan nampaknya Sakura mengerti.

Gadis bermata hijau _emerald_ itu memang menyukai segala pengetahuan yang diajarkan Sasuke agar bisa mengunduhnya lewat internet. Berikutnya pun terdengar penjelasan Sasuke sambil 'mencontek' dari ponselnya dan celotehan Sakura selama perjalanan di dalam mobil. Sasuke memang memilih untuk diantar supir hari ini. _Mood_-nya memang sering kali berantakan setelah berkunjung dari makam kakaknya. Tapi rupanya Sakura berhasil mengalihkan itu dengan sejuta pertanyaan untuknya.

Sasuke tidak lelah, hanya saja ia merasa sedikit takut. Bagaimana jika Sakura telah menjadi pintar dan semakin cerdas tentang segalanya, lalu gadis itu menemukan kebenaran akan dirinya sendiri? Semakin hari, semakin berkembang saja rasa takut akan hal tersebut bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, mengapa aku masih belum bisa mengingat sedikit pun masa lalu kita?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil sambil menatap bangungan-bangunan tinggi di luar sana. "Kapan kita pertama bertemu? Mengapa bisa kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Sasuke bungkam tak menjawab, perasaan gelisah perlahan menyelubunginya dan ia sembunyikan itu di balik raut wajah datarnya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke penuh harap. Dahi lebar gadis itu telah berpeluh dan wajahnya sedikit ternoda dengan selai cokelat. Celemek merah muda yang dipakainya sudah kotor dengan tepung, mentega dan lain sebagainya.

Sementara Sasuke mengunyah potongan kue yang terasa begitu keras dan tekstur yang sama sekali tak lembut dalam mulutnya. Ia melirik Sakura yang menatapnya penuh harap sambil tersenyum terpaksa dan mengangguk ragu-ragu. Mulutnya yang penuh itu terus mengunyah, berusaha tidak memuntahkan apa yang ada dalam mulutnya. Sasuke meraih segelas air untuk membantunya menelan kue (keras) itu dengan menenggaknya sampai habis.

"Enak?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah sudah kembali datar dan beranjak bangkit dari kursi meja makannya. Namun Sakura menahan tangannya.

"Eh! Tunggu!" gadis itu pun memberikan sekotak kue sejenis seraya tersenyum manis, "Kalau Sasuke suka, mohon dihabiskan ya…! Aku akan membuat resep yang lainnya."

Sasuke pun memandang _hopeless_ kotak itu namun tetap diraihnya. Sungguh, ini adalah kali ketiga Sakura mencoba resep masakan dan ketiganya pula berstatus gagal. Tapi karena rasa sayangnya pada kekasih mungil binti aktifnya itu, Sasuke memilih mengangguk dan meraih kotak tersebut untuk dibawanya ke ruang tivi. "Sudah sore, berhenti masak, Sakura. Istirahatlah!"

"A-a!" jawab Sakura menggeleng, "Aku yang akan buatkan makan malam untuk kita. Aku akan coba sub tomat seperti kesukaan Sasuke-_kun_!" beritahu Sakura riang seraya mengelap tangannya agar bersih dan meraih ponsel tipis Sasuke dari saku kemeja pemuda itu. "Pinjam ya, aku akan cari tahu resepnya."

"Tidak," Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura, "Biar pelayan yang kerjakaan, kau mandi dan beristirahatlah."

Anggukan belasan pelayan lain yang ternyata sedari tadi berbaris di dapur yang cukup luas itu pun tak Sakura gubris. "Ih, pokoknya aku mau masak! Salah siapa membuat aku keluar kelas memasak? Huh?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah, tapi kalau kau merasa lelah, serahkan saja pada pelayan, mengerti? Segera bergabung denganku di ruang tivi, aku menunggumu."

"_Hai'_." Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum riang mencari resep baru di internet lewat ponsel Sasuke yang dipinjamnya. Sementara Sasuke pergi ke ruang tivi membawa sekotak kue (keras) buatan Sakura. Pemuda jangngkung yang tampan itu baru saja menaruh bokongnya di atas sofa, suara bell menginterupsinya.

"Minggir!"

"Biarkan kami lewat!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah ruang tamu ketika mendengar kebisingan itu.

"Sasuke-_sama_. Maaf, mereka memaksa masuk meski aku sudah melarangnya." Pinta maaf seorang pelayan laki-laki itu membungkuk menyesal. Sementara mata kelam Sasuke telah memerhatikan kedua pemuda berambut merah yang telah menerobos masuk rumahnya. Sasuke pun berdiri dan mendekati kedua _teman sekelas_nya itu.

"Mau apa kalian?"

"Tentu saja bertemu Sakura-_chan_." Jawab Sasori dengan nada mengejek. Sementara Gaara membenahi kerahnya yang sempat berantakan karena diusir oleh pelayan-pelayan Sasuke.

"Kami ke sini atas perintah Sekolah."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Sasuke-_kuuun~!_"

"Itu suara Sakura, ya?" Gaara tanpa pamit langsung melengos pergi diikuti Sasori yang memicingkan matanya sekilas pada Sasuke.

"Hei! Mau kemana kalian?!" akhirnya Sasuke ikut dengan maksud mengentikan kedua tamu tak diundangnya, tapi sudah keburu sampai tujuan. Dapur Uchiha.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kalau kumasak—eh, ada Gaara-_san? _Sasori-_san_?"

Gaara dan Sasori mengangguk basa-basi melihat Sakura sedang membawa panci dan memakai celemek yang sudah kotor. Kedua pemuda itu pun melirik pada Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di dapur tersebut.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan pada kekasihmu? Kejam sekali." Cibir Sasori. "Kau kan punya banyak pelayan."

Sasuke mendesah malas, "Dia ingin melakukannya sendiri. Kalian sendiri kan yang merusak kelas masaknya di sekolah?"

Kalau sudah begini, tidak mungkin Sasuke mengusir Gaara dan Sasori pulang—Sakura sudah terlanjut melihat keduanya sebagai tamu (tak diundang). Selanjutnya sudah dapat dipastikan begitu kerasnya usaha Gaara dan Sasori mencari perhatian Sakura dengan mencoba membantu memasak.

Awalnya kesal, tapi otak jenius Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah berhenti bekerja. Ia menyeringai.

"Aku ke ruang tivi saja. Biar Gaara dan Sasori yang membantumu. Pelayan, kalian istirahat saja." Ucap Sasuke menurunkan lipatan tangannya. Ia berjalan mejauhi dapur dan memilih menyaksikan anime-anime kesukaannya.

"Tumben," celetuk Sasori yang sedang mencuci sayuran. Sementara Gaara sedang mencoba memakai celemek yang ternyata kekecilan.

"A-a!" Sakura menggeleng menghalangi pergerakan Gaara.

"Gaara-_san_ dan Sasori-_san_ cukup membantuku sampai sini." Sakura pun mendorong-dorong kedua pemuda itu agar duduk manis di kursi meja makan. "Duduk manis di sini!"

"Tapi kami ingin membantumu!" protes Sasori dan Gaara berbarengan. Mereka berdua memang dipaksa oleh gadis mungil itu untuk duduk di kursi meja makan, namun keduanya tidak ada yang memberi perlawanan karena tidak ingin membuat Sakura terjatuh atau tersenggol badan jangkung mereka.

"Kalau kalian ingin membantuku, cukup tunggu aku selesai dan habiskan masakkanku nanti." Senyum Sakura kembali menuju kompornya. Sementara Gaara dan Sasori saling tatap, mereka tersenyum seraya bersorak riang dalam hati, berharap Sasuke tak datang ke dapur untuk merusak acara cari perhatian mereka.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Hoooooooeeeeek!" Sasori memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di atas westafel kamar mandi sekolah. Di sebelahnya, Gaara melakukan aktifitas yang sama.

"HOOOEKKK!"

Tawa renyah terdengar dari belakang mereka. Sasuke berdiri melipat kedua tangannya menyaksikan penderitaan Sasori dan Gaara. "Bagaimana? Enak sarapan dari kekasihku?"

Sasuke puas, sejak semalam Gaara dan Sasori berusaha merebut perhatian Sakura darinya dan bersikeras menginap di rumahnya dengan alasan sudah malam dan malas pulang. Akhirnya, dua pemuda itu pun terpaksa menyantap sarapan buatan Sakura esok harinya dengan terpaksa dan menelan makanan tak berasa tak bertekstur tersebut. Sasuke? Uchiha jenius ini lebih memilih meminum dua gelas susu dengan alasan sedang tidak ingin makan makanan berat.

Sasuke tak peduli tatapan tajam Gaara dan Sasori. Ia melangkah keluar kamar mandi seraya berkata, "Kalau kalian menggangguku dengan Sakura lagi, kalian akan menderita lebih dari ini."

Dan siluet jangkung itu pun keluar toilet sekolah tanpa tahu dua pria berambut merah yang ditinggalkannya sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang membahayakan untuknya dan Sakura.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, lebih baik kita jalankan cara professor Nara besok!" seru Sasori menggebrak dinding dengan kesal. Gaara menatap pintu yang belum lama dilalui Sasuke, ia menghela napas.

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kita laksanakan lebih cepat beberapa hari…" gumam Gaara menoleh ke Sasori. "_The sooner, the better, right?_"

Seringai pun tergores di wajah Sasori. "Aku akan kerahkan seluruh kemampuanku dan membala bocah itu." Sasori menoleh pula ke Gaara. "Jadi, besok?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Ya, besok." Ucapnya memainkan sesuatu di kantung celana yang entah apa.

* * *

**To be continue.**

**4,339words**

Besok sudah masuk conflict. Akhirnya apdet dan kuromi ngantuk sekali un. Maafkan jika ada segala typo dan rush… oh ya ada kabar baik, fict ini masuk nominasi IFA kategori Sci-fi Multichapter ^^ Kalau berkenan vote di sini ya: www dot surveymonkey dot com/s/36TK997

Aku bakal balas review besok mungkin lewat PM, sekarang nyawaku udah tinggal lima watt un… makasih sebelumnya ^^ sankyu…

* * *

**Preview next chapter:**

"Mereka mengkutiku rupanya."

"Sasuke-_kun!_ Ada api besar di sana!"

"Dia… rusak?"

"PUAS KALIAN?!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_RUSH!__/AU/OOC/Futuristic-unlogic-silly-fic XD_

* * *

_._

_._

Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura yang tengah mencoba untuk memejamkan mata sampai sebatas leher. Hari ini gadis itu menyibukan diri dengan mencoba menu masakan baru yang lagi-lagi didapatkannya dari hasil menjelajah di internet. Ini efek karena ulah Gaara dan Sasori yang mengacau di kelas masak Sakura tempo hari, Sasuke mengutuk dua lelaki berambut merah itu.

Meski hasil masakan Sakura rasanya aneh-aneh, tetap saja akan berakhir tenggelam di perut Sasuke. Apa boleh buat. Sasuke tidak bisa menolaknya ketika sepasang mata hijau Sakura yang menatapnya berharap-harap dengan nampan berisi makanan di tangan. Walau karya Sakura selama ini belum bisa dikategorikan baik, Sasuke cukup tersanjung karena Sakura bersikap seolah penilaian dari Sasuke adalah hal berharga bagi gadis itu.

Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu tersenyum tipis memastikan Sakura akan tidur dengan nyaman, kemudian mematikan lampu di atas meja rendah dekat ranjang Sakura.

"_Oyasumi,_"

"_Oyasumi, _Sasuke-_kun_." jawab Sakura dengan suara mengantuk.

Sasuke pun beranjak keluar kamar untuk membiarkan Sakura tidur dengan nyenyak. Cucu tunggal seorang Uchiha itu kini masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan melirik jam _hologram digital_ merah di dinding kamar menunjukan pukul sembilan malam lewat tiga puluh menit.

Bukannya menyusup ke selimut di atas tempat tidur anti gravitasinya, Sasuke justru menjatuhkan bokong di atas kursi nyaman dan berputar menghadap meja komputernya yang menggunakan layar _hologram_.

Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu menyalakan personal komputernya untuk segera mencari _link download_ anime Orochimaru _series_ yang sempat ia lewatkan waktu itu. Memang ia ilfil setengah mati dengan anime favoritnya yang satu ini, tapi karena anime ini pula Sasuke tidak sengaja menghidupkan Sakura dengan bermodalkan keisengan—dan sedikit unsur kesepian tentunya.

Terakhir ia menyaksikan Tobi akan menjadikan objek teknik _Jelishlaif_ manusia permanen. Sasuke yang tak sengaja menyaksikannya pun menjadi tertarik sekaligus deg-degan tidak percaya. Memang itu hanya serial anime, tapi masalahnya Sasuke pernah mencoba teknik _Jelishlaif_ untuk menghidupkan manekin bernama Sakura itu menjadi manusia. Tidak ada salahnya, kan, kalau Sasuke mencoba teknik baru dari serial anime tersebut untuk menjadikan Sakura manusia selamanya?

Perasaan _excited_ menyergap Sasuke ketika menemukan _link download_ episode yang pernah ia lewatkan itu dalam waktu singkat. Sambil menunggu _download progress_-nya selesai, Sasuke putuskan untuk membaca artikel yang tersemat di _website _tersebut.

_ "Episode kali ini, Tobi mencoba menjadikan Jessica (boneka yang Tobi jadikan manusia) manusia sungguhan secara permanen. Caranya cukup mudah, yakni melalui ikatan pernikahan dengan upacara adat jepang jaman edo. Jessica diharuskan melahirkan anak manusia. Karena saat mengandung, tubuh Jessica akan beradaptasi dengan janin, dan sel-sel manusia yang dimilikinya akan menjadi permanen setelah mengalami kontraksi melahirkan. Di akhir episode, Tobi sudah menyatakan lamarannya pada Jessica, akankah Jessica menerimanya? Saksikan hanya di—"_

Deg.

Sasuke mematung meski layar _hologram_ itu memberi tahu kalau _progress download_ sudah selesai. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak berat dan kelabakan bernapas. "Me-menikah?"

Guratan merah tergores manis dengan mata setajam elang Sasuke yang sedikit membulat, "Me-melahirkan?" _Berarti aku harus menikahinya dan… aku harus… harus…_

.

==00==00==00==

.

"GILA! Memangnya sudah berapa bulan kehamilan kekasihmu itu?" tanya Uchiha Madara terkejut bukan main saat cucu semata wayangnya yang tampan yang ia bangga-banggakan itu minta menikah secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak menghamilinya, Kek." gerutu Sasuke kesal mendapati respon kakeknya yang kelewat berlebihan itu, "Bukankah Kakek sendiri yang _ngebet_ punya cucu?"

Seringai pun menjadi sebuah jawaban untuk Sasuke dari Madara. Pria tua itu tentu saja tidak keberatan sama sekali. Sejak Itachi tiada, harapan Uchiha Inc yang dibangunnya sejak nol kini bergantung sudah, pada seorang Sasuke yang merupakan cucu satu-satunya yang tersisa.

Sebagai pria tua yang telah lelah dengan urusan duniawi, Madara ingin beristirahat menikmati hari senjanya dengan melihat cucunya memiliki keturunan dan mengurus perusahaannya dengan baik. Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke hanya seorang remaja SMA yang bahkan belum lulus.

Sebenarnya kalau Sasuke mau menikah sebelum lulus pun Madara tidak melarangnya. Boleh-boleh saja. Akan Madara tanggung semuanya dengan hartanya yang melimpah dan tak kan habis tujuh belas turunan pun. Hanya saja Sasuke terlihat seperti pemuda tampan yang dingin hingga sedikit bahkan nyaris tidak ada gadis yang dekat dengannya.

Jadi, ketika Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih yang cantik bahkan imut-imut itu minta menikah, adalah _jackpot_ bagi Madara.

"Ya, baiklah…" Madara membereskan berkas-berkasnya di atas meja untuk memberi tatapan serius pada cucunya. "Tapi enam bulan lagi kau lulus sekolah, fokus saja dengan ujianmu. Akan kunikahkan kau dengan kekasihmu itu begitu kalian lulus."

Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit merah tapi raut tetap serius, sebenarnya kedua tangannya mengepal di atas pahanya entah karena apa. Jantungnya juga sedikit berdetak berat dengan rasa aneh di perutnya.

"Tapi," Madara meneruskan lebih serius saat melihat raut wajah lucu cucunya yang sedang _blushing_ tapi bersikeras datar itu, "Berhubung Uchiha hanya tinggal kau seorang. Kalau kau dan istrimu kelak tidak bisa menghasilkan tiga keturunan dalam waktu sepuluh tahun, jangan harap dapat warisan."

.

.

Sasuke membanting keras pintu kerja Kakeknya yang sedang tertawa renyah di belakang sana. Bikin pusing saja Kakeknya itu. Sedang pusing dan was-was masalah menjadikan Sakura manusia permanen, malah dimintai cucu yang banyak.

_Aku kan masih muda!_ batin Sasuke kesal dengan wajah merah dan ekspresi marah yang ia pertahankan. Sesungguhnya perasaannya tidak karuan saja saat Kakeknya bicara seperti itu—karena semakin mengingatkannya akan kegiatan _rate XXX_ yang harus dilewatinya nanti.

Memang dirinya adalah pemuda tampan yang digilai banyak wanita, tapi sungguh ia masih perjaka ting-ting yang belum pernah icip-icip! Mana tahu akan secepat ini ia diharuskan untuk… ahh, ia mana punya pilihan.

Sasuke sudah bertekat untuk menjadikan Sakura manusia selamanya secepatnya! Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau Sakura akan cepat rusak dan tidak bisa dihidupkan kembali kalau berlama-lama menunda keinginannya tersebut.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sebagai seorang Otaku, Sasuke mengapresiasikan kegemarannya tersebut dengan mendeirikan sebuah Klub yang berjudul Klub Otaku. Setelah berminggu-minggu menelantarkan ratusan _E-mail_ masuk dari calon anggota Klubnya, Sasuke kini membalas semuanya sekaligus melalui aplikasi _quick reply all_ yang berisikan bahwa besok di aula sekolah diadakan _greeting_ dan pendaftaran ulang Klub Otaku.

Di luar dugannya yang mengira jumlah Otaku di sekolahnya terbatas, Sasuke cukup dibuat tercengang dengan kehadiran hampir seluruh siswi hanya karena dirinya-lah yang menjadi ketua Klub, dan kehadiran hampir seluruh siswa karena Sakura-lah yang menjadi wakil ketuanya. Membuat aula cukup bising dan sesak.

Sasuke, Otaku tampan yang dicap jenius karena meraih peringkat satu seangkatan itu menoleh sebentar pada makhluk berambut merah muda di sampingnya. Sakura terlihat sedang memegangi kepala dengan tangan yang sikunya bertumpu di meja.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menaruh pena di atas meja, mengabaikan sejenak tumpukan kertas pendaftaran ulang Klub Otaku.

"Kepalaku… di sini berisik…" jawab Sakura lemah lalu menghela napas sulit, "Aku juga susah bernapas."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Sakura terlihat sedikit berbeda. Rambut gadis itu agak berantakan tak serapih biasanya, wajahnya juga pucat. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan menyentuh dahi Sakura dan mendapati suhu tubuh gadis itu meninggi. Ditatapnya mata hijau yang biasa berbinar ceria kini tengah sayu dan redup. Baru kali ini Sakura terlihat begitu manusiawi, tidak _doll-like_ seperti biasanya.

"Sakura-_san_ pucat, apakah kau sakit?" tanya seorang siswa yang disusul dengan siswa siswi lainnya. Semua mata pun tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang menopang dagu sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. Sejujurnya Sakura belum menambahkan kosa kata 'sakit' pada pembendaharaan katanya. Ia ingin sekali bertanya pada Sasuke apa itu 'sakit', tapi karena tubuhnya lemas ia memilih untuk diam dulu.

Melihat gelagat Sakura yang semakin lemas saja, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mempercepat _greeting_-nya, memberi informasi dan arahan singkat kemana Klub ini akan berjalan dan bertujuan.

Sasuke bermaksud membuat Klub yang didirikannya hanya sekedar untuk _sharing_ hobi dan minat, tapi juga mengambil _point _edukasi terkait budaya jepang bercampur teknologi modern yang sering diangkat dalam serial _anime_ dan _manga_. Sastra jepang pun tak luput dari sorotan bahasan disetiap pertemuannya nanti, mengingat gaya penyampaian setiap _anime_ atau _manga_ yang beragam.

Pemuda tampan turunan Uchiha yang dulu pernah menolak jabatan ketua OSIS itu berhasil melakukan sedikit _mind control_ kepada calon peserta Klubnya. Jadi, yang awalnya hanya ikut-ikutan bergabung kini menjadi tertarik dengan visi Klub tersebut.

Tak terkecuali Gaara.

Sasori mengerutkan alis mendapati rekan seorganisasinya itu sedang serius mengisi formulir pendaftaran Klub Otaku yang Sasuke dirikan, "Kukira kau mensinyalir semua Otaku dengan sebutan '_what a child_', '_kid-things'_, dan bahkan terakhir kau mengataiku bodoh karena mngikuti anime Orochimaru series."

Hanya gumaman tak berarti yang menjadi jawaban untuk Sasori dari Gaara. Membuat Sasori mendengus dan mulai mengisi formulirnya sendiri, "Kurasa kau sudah lupa kalau kita ini berumur dua puluh dua, seorang agen rahasia swasta yang sedang beruntung menyamar jadi anak sekolahan."

Gaara terkekeh menyelesaikan formulirnya sambil sedikit memicingkan mata menatap kertas yang sedikit di angkatnya tersebut, "Yah, sekali-kali aku ingin menikmati peranku sebagai remaja di sini."

"Alasan yang bagus," Sasori menyahut acuh tetap bergelut dengan kertas formulirnya, "_Mind control_ yang dilakukan bocah itu berhasil. Sepertinya dia berbakat menjadi seorang pemimpin."

Gaara mendesah tak setuju, "Aku tidak terpengaruh dengan pidato Sasuke tadi."

Sasori hanya mengulum senyum dengan mata yang menyipit jahil seolah berkata _'kau-tidak-bisa-membohongiku'_. Gaara berdesis tak suka, "Terserah kau saja."

Sasori mengangkat bahunya, merebut kertas formulir Gaara untuk ia serahkan bersama kertasnya pada seorang siswi yang lewat—dengan kedipan mata dari wajah _baby-face-_nya menitipkan formulir pendaftaran tersebut.

"Hei, jadi itu objek sasarannya." Sasori menatap Sasuke dan Sakura di depan sana dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di saku celana panjang SMA-nya.

Terbias gumaman Sasori, Gaara menggeser fokus pandangannya pada benda kecil yang menggantung di leher Sakura. Sebuah liontin berwarna merah pekat dengan bentuk kelopak sakura. "Aku nyaris tidak percaya, bahwa sebenarnya yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah mencopet kalung itu, agar wujud aslinya kembali."

"Tak bisa dibayangkan sebanarnya." sambung Sasori memerhatikan Sakura yang kini sedang menenggak air putih dengan wajah pucat, "Aku terbiasa melihat Sakura yang hidup seperti itu. Sulit dibayangkan jika aku akan membawanya pulang ke Prof. Nara dalam keadaan manekin."

"Robot," ralat Gaara, "Dia robot, perawakannya yang sempurna dengan bahan _silica _membuat lapisan tubuhnya seperti manekin. Robot yang cantik menyerupai manekin, Prof. Nara menamai bangsa mereka _Autos Eve, _ingat?" Gaara menoleh lagi menatap Sakura yang sepertinya sedang merengek minta pulang pada Sasuke.

"Yah, apalah itu," Sasori menghela napas, "Tapi yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah bocah itu selalu berada di dekat Sakura dengan sikap posesif."

"Protektif kurasa," ralat Gaara lagi, "Kau ingat, bocah itu selalu menggandeng tangan Sakura, merangkul pundak Sakura bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa lebih dekat semeter dengan Sakura, karena dia."

"_Creepy_," Sasori berkomentar setengah mengejek, "Tapi kalau aku jadi dia, akan kulakukan hal yang sama."

"Ya, kurasa kalian setipe," Gaara berpura-pura mendesis tajam, "Taruhan, kau pasti hampir menyukai Sakura kalau saja tidak cepat-cepat ingat wujud asli gadis itu."

Sasori tertawa sebentar, "Oh, ayolah. Aku ini lelaki normal. Kuyakin kau akan dibuat gila kalau bertemu manusia tulen yang _doll-like_ seperti Sakura."

"Omong kosong," Gaara mendecih, tapi Sasori tahu maksud rekannya itu tidak begitu.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya sedikit terburu-buru namun tetap waspada pada jalan raya yang cukup padat mengingat ini adalah hari Jumat. Berkali-kali matanya melirik pada seseorang di sebelahnya. Sakura yang sedang memeluk lutut kakinya dan menyandarkan kepala menghadap sisi pintu mobil. Sepertinya gadis itu tengah tertidur.

Jalanan padat membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak lebih cepat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan _mode auto drive_ pada mobilnya. Dengan begini, mobil akan berjalan sendiri sesuai perintah awal dan arahan sinyal _GPS_. Hingga Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menyamankan posisi Sakura dengan merendahkan sandaran jok mobil.

Sakura terbangun saat Sasuke menyelimutinya dengan jaket biru tua berlambang Uchiha. Gadis itu menunjukan kedua matanya yang kemerahan dan basah pada Sasuke. Telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh penuh-penuh dahi Sakura yang semakin panas saja. Melihat Sakura yang seperti ini membuat Sasuke gusar.

"Seseorang bertanya apa aku sakit. Apa itu sakit Sasuke-_kun_? Rasanya aku hampir mati…" tanya Sakura lemas. Sasuke menggeleng dan mengelus puncak kepala Sakura yang membuat gadis itu memejamkan mata dengan nyaman.

"Sakit seperti komputer yang terserang virus. Saat ini tubuhmu sedang tidak baik dan butuh diperbaiki." sahut Sasuke sekenanya, karena sebenarnya ia sendiri cemas.

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya, "Kalau gitu tolong perbaiki aku Sasuke-_kun_." rengeknya cengeng, "Kumohon…"

Merasakan suhu tinggi pada tangan Sakura yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, Sasuke menggenggem balik tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu, lalu memajukan tubuh untuk menekan lembut dahi Sakura dengan bibirnya.

"Untuk saat ini, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Beristirahatlah."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke dibuat cukup kelabakan. Ia memang pernah sakit tapi ia belum pernah merawat orang sakit. Nasib baiknya yang dilahirkan sebagai cucu tunggal seorang konglomerat membuatnya tidak memiliki pengalaman sederhana. Yang diketahuinya selama ini hanyalah belajar, nonton _anime_, baca _manga_, sekolah, main _game_, merakit mesin sederhana dan merakit komputer. Sedikit menyesal kenapa dulu ia tidak bermain dokter-dokteran saja ketimbang main polisi-polisian jika dalam keadaan seperti ini tak bisa digunakan.

Mata kelam Sasuke tak lepas dari makhluk berambut merah muda yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya itu. Mobil masih berjalan dengan _auto drive_. Takut-takut salah kaprah nantinya, Sasuke menelfon dokter langganannya sekaligus memesan satu orang perawat untuk _stand by_ di rumahnya.

Ketika sudah sampai di rumahnya pun Sasuke langsung menggandeng Sakura masuk, naik ke lantai atas untuk menuju ke kamar gadis itu, "Ganti pakaianmu, dokter akan memeriksamu."

Sakura sedikit tidak rela saat Sasuke melepaskan gandengannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura dan menuntun gadis itu masuk kamarnya kemudian menutup pintu. Pemuda itu lalu melipat tangan menghadap seorang dokter dan seorang perawat yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. "Dia memuntahkan susu tadi pagi, rotinya hanya dimakan setengah, saat di sekoalah dia tidak tahan dengan kebisingan dan sepertinya kapalanya sakit. Suhu tubuhnya juga tinggi."

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Muda."

Sasuke mempersilakan dokter wanita itu masuk ke kamar Sakura sementara dirinya memilih untuk mengganti baju dan berlalu ke dapur untuk menenggak air dingin dari dispenser. Ia juga memerintah pelayan yang ada di dapur untuk segera membuatkan bubur, Sasuke pun kembali ke lantai atas untuk memastikan bagaimana keadaan Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke pada dokter yang baru saja keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya demam biasa."

"Lalu?"

"Beri waktu untuk berisitirahat. Nafsu makannya akan turun karena lidahnya hambar dan lambungnya sedikit bermasalah. Lebih baik beri makanan yang hangat-hangat dan hindari dulu susu karena sepertinya Nona Sakura benar-benar tidak menyukainya." terang dokter panjang lebar kemudian memberikan bingkisan pada Sasuke, "Ini hanya obat demam biasa dan antibiotic yang bisa Anda dapatkan di apotek mana pun."

"Aku tahu. Jadi, dia tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang cukup pucat, ia mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. Gadis itu membuka matanya, mata yang terlihat lebih basah dan kemerahan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku merasa tidak berdaya…" rengek Sakura hampir menangis, "Tolong aku…"

Sasuke tersenyum lemah, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura…"

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya menatap Sasuke nanar dan kecewa karena Sasuke tidak menolongnya juga. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan ketika berkedip, tumpah sudah air hangat yang sedari tadi menggenang. "Sasuke-_kun_ jahat. Hiks."

"Sssshh…" Sasuke mengelus-elus pucuk kepala merah muda itu, sedikit kelabakan juga menghadapi Sakura yang seperti ini. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Perbaiki aku, Sasuke-_kun_… tolong…" isakan Sakura kembali terdengar bahkan seakan sedikit mengeras. Perasaannya kalap karena tubuhnya tidak kunjung membaik dan yang ia tahu, Sasuke hanya diam tidak memperbaiknya juga.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, melihat Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu seperti isteri yang akan diceraikan begitu membuat Sasuke bertambah bingung saja. ia menghela napas dan kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Tenanglah Sakura, kau hanya sakit."

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pelayan datang membawa bubur yang Sasuke pesan tadi. Sasuke menyuruh pelayan itu untuk menaruhnya di meja sementara Sasuke membenahi posisi Sakura agar terduduk. Gadis itu masih saja menangis dan kini mengusap-usap pipinya cengeng.

"Sakura," Sasuke menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura, "Kau sudah janji, kan, untuk percaya padaku?"

Sakura mengangguk lugu memerhatikan tatapan mata Sasuke yang lembut.

"Kau akan sembuh—sembuh artinya kau akan sehat kembali. Tubuhmu tidak akan sakit lagi. Tapi kau harus makan dan minum obat dengan teratur."

"Obat? Apa itu?"

"Nanti kujelaskan, sekarang ayo makan dulu." Sasuke bersiap dengan satu sendok buburnya, membuka mulut memberi isyarat agar Sakura menirunya. Melihat wajah tampan dan tegas Sasuke sedang memberinya isyarat untuk membuka mulut, entah kenapa membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Ada yang lucu dalam pandangannya yang bahkan membuatnya terkikik pelan.

Sasuke pun menyuapi Sakura hingga habis setengah mangkuk. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Kenyang. Tidak mau lagi."

Sasuke hanya menghela napas mengerti, lalu mengambilkan obat untuk Sakura makan. Setelah dicoba, ternyata Sakura tidak bisa menelan obat. Malahan gadis itu jadi muntah karenanya. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Benar-benar seperti merawat anak kecil, pikirnya.

Dengan sabar pun Sasuke meminta pelayan untuk membuatkan teh yang agak manis, setelah teh itu sampai, Sasuke menggerus obat yang ada untuk ia larutkan dengan air teh dalam sendok. "Aaa, Sakura, aaa."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya melihat gelagat Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulut, gadis itu langsung merajuk, "Tidak mau Sasuke-_kun_. Pahiiiit."

"Iya, tapi kau harus minum ini agar sembuh," Sasuke masih berusaha sabar, sungguh ini bukan tipikal dirinya untuk menjadi seorang perayu dan perawat, "Telan dengan segera dan langsung minum teh hangatnya. Manis kok tehnya."

Sakura memberikan tatapan '_kau-tidak-dapat-dipercaya_' pada Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menghela napas sabar.

Setelah menyelesaikan debat kecilnya dengan Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura menelan obatnya. Yah, meski _ending_-nya Sakura menggerutu habis-habisan karena rasa pahit obat itu masih menyangkut di ujung tenggorokannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak pucuk kepala gadis itu, "Nah, begitu kalau mau sembuh."

"Jahat, Sasuke-_kun_ meracuniku!" ketus gadis itu menyelimutkan diri. Sasuke hanya terkekeh, membiarkan Sakura yang sedang memberengut, ia lebih memilih Sakura merasakan sendiri khasiatnya ketimbang harus menerangkan panjang lebar.

"Kalau kau sembuh nanti kuajak jalan-jalan kemana pun kau mau." janji Sasuke membujuk Sakura supaya mau tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa beban kesal seperti itu. Sakura membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Benar?" tanyanya dengan raut kekanakan.

Pemuda berambut _emo_ yang mengenakan kaus rumahan itu mengangguk. "Makanya kau beristirahatlah, supaya cepat sembuh."

Sakura tersenyum ditahan-tahan yang membuatnya terlihat lucu, ia menyamankan posisinya untuk beranjak tidur. Sasuke pun hanya tertawa kecil dalam hati melihat raut wajah Sakura yang seperti itu, ia menarik selimut Sakura sampai sebatas leher—

— tunggu.

Alis Sasuke terpaut menyadari sesuatu yang aneh di sana, sesuatu yang menggelantung di leher Sakura.

Liontin yang seharusnya merah pekat itu kini berwarna merah pudar seperti hanya putihnya saja yang akan bertahan karena cairan merahnya perlahan menghilang. Apa maksudnya ini? Mencoba mengendalikan emosinya, Sasuke tetap tenang mematikan lampu dan keluar.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Tawa renyah terdengar yang berasal dari laki-laki bermasker di sudut meja panjang di ruang rapat tersebut. Gaara tersenyum angkuh sementara Sasori dibuat tercengang.

"Yang benar? Kapan kau melakukannya?" tanya Sasori tak percaya.

"Yah," Gaara kini sambil berkutat dengan _hologram_ super tipis di hadapannya, "Waktu aku iseng mencari tahu tentang semua teknik yang ada pada serial anime Orochimaru. Lalu kutemukan artikel kalau teknik _Jelishlaif_ yang berasal dari pedalaman Ame itu memiliki kelemahan. Cukup beri minum si objek dengan air bekas memandikan mayat, maka jimat atau kalung _Jelishlaif_ akan memudar."

"Yang jadi pertanyaanku, kapan kau sempat memberi Sakura air mayat itu?" Sasori masih mengerutkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya sama sekali, Gaara benar-benar tak terduga. Pasalnya, rekannya yang satu itu adalah manusia super rasoinal yang paling anti dengan yang namanya mitos.

"Kau ingat kelas masak yang tidak sengaja kita kacaukan hingga Sakura dikeluarkan?"

Ingatan Sasori melayang pada awal dirinya dan Gaara menyamar sebagai murid baru di Konoha Cyber School. Ya, Sasori ingat betul sewaktu itu dirinya, Sasuke dan Gaara bersikeras Sakura memakan atau meminum karya mereka. Jadi, Gaara sempat memasukan air mayat itu ke dalam makanan?

"Teganya kau…" Sasori menggelengkan kepala menatap Gaara tak percaya, menyebabkan sipitan mata Kakashi memudar karena menyadari kalau bawahannya kali ini tidak senang dengan hasil terbaik Gaara yang tak terduga.

Sasori menelan ludah. Ini di luar dugannya. Memang benar, tujuan misinya adalah mengembalikan Sakura pada Prof. Nara, baik dalam kondisi sebagai manusia mau pun _Autos Eve_. Tapi Sasori benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Gaara nekat melakukan itu.

Ada perasan gusar dalam hatinya melihat betapa pucatnya Sakura tadi di sekolah, "Mungkin air mayat itu sudah menunjukan reaksinya. Sakura sangat pucat tadi pagi."

"Bagus kalau begitu," Gaara menjawab acuh masih sibuk dengan _hologram_ tipis yang sedang mengerjakan _chart_ data. "Jadi, rencana Prof. Nara yang menyuruh kita mencopet kalung itu tidak perlu dilaksanakan. Tinggal tunggu Sakura…" Gaara memelankan suaranya, "—mati," tangannya berhenti menjamah layar _hologram_ tersebut.

Keadaan mendadak hening. Gaara tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya, sepasang mata _jade_-nya kehilangan arah seketika.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke sibuk bergelung di bawah selimutnya, perasaannya tak tenang. Berkali-kali mengubah posisi tidurnya tampak tak membantunya sama sekali. Ingatannya terus berputar pada liontin Sakura yang menjadi aneh. Firasat buruk menyergapnya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia yang hanya seorang cucu tunggal tidak memiliki saudara sebaya mau pun teman seumuran yang dekat dengannya. Terbiasa menjadi seorang pendiam yang selalu mengasingkan diri membuat Sasuke mandiri dan bisa mengatasi segalanya sendiri.

Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. ini berbeda dari hal-hal manusiawi lainnya yang masih bisa dinalar, masalahnya kali ini tidak bisa dicari rumus atau cara cepat keluarnya. Tidak seperti sambungan rumit pada mesin yang selama ini sering dijajalnya, tidak seperti kode berbasis bahasa pada komputer yang selama ini dijadikan objek _hacking_-nya, tidak pula seperti strategi licik dalam segi bisnis yang terkadang diperkenalkan Kakeknya. Ini benar-benar rumit.

Semakin pening dengan masalah yang abstrak baginya, Sasuke menyingkap selimut memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Diliriknya jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangannya, Sasuke menjamah beberapa _option_ pada layar jamnya yang tipis itu. Tak lama kemudian, muncul garis mirip sepreti _line-art_ berbentuk pintu di sudur ruangan dekat lemari.

Sasuke membuka pintu itu dengan cara menempelkan telapak tangannya pada _sign form_ yang tersedia untuk di -_scan_, masuklah ia ke sana dan menghilang setelah pintu tertutup.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Nara Shikamaru harus dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Namikaze Naruto pagi ini, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu menyodorkan sketsa gambar dengan teramat menggebu-gebu padanya.

"Ayolah, Shikamaru!"

"Kau membuang waktuku."

"Aku akan membayarmu!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya," Shikamaru berhenti sebentar sampai Naruto menabraknya, "Aku pemilih dalam hal pembuatan _Autos Eve_ bukan karena uang, tapi karena melihat keefektifan ciptaanku nanti. Akan dipergunakan oleh siapa dan untuk apa. Jika kau ingin bermain-main dengan calon _Autos Eve _yang kau namai Hinata itu, lupakan saja."

"Aaah, Shikamaru!" Naruto beringsut di sofa empuk ruangan Shikamaru, "Ini untuk menggantikan Sakura di organisasi rahasia pemerintah."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang akan ikut _reality show_ 'Beautiful Target' dengan pindah ke Konoha Cyber School?" Shikamaru duduk di kursi di belakang meja kerjanya, lantas menyalakan personal komputer yang berupa layar _hologram_ berwarna kebiruan yang berdiri tegak di atas meja. "Kau tidak lagi berniat mendapatkan Sakura?"

"Ya, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir… aku bisa mendesain _Autos Eve_ baru yang jauh lebih cantik ketimbang bersusah payah."

"Jadi sebenarnya untuk apa kau pesan _Autos Eve _baru?"

"Tentu saja untuk organisasi rahasia pemerintahan! Ayahku bisa mengamuk karena ini hampir jatuh tempo dan para agen rahasia bodoh itu tak bisa bekerja denan baik!" Naruto menggerutu panjang sambil membolak-balikan kertas di tangannya dan menaruhnya di meja Shikamaru, "Buat yang baru, desainya seperti ini, ya! Rambutnya _indigo_ panjang, matanya biru! Ingat! MATANYA BIRU!"

"Kau bodoh atau apa, hah?" Shikamaru memotong tak menghiraukan tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya yang disodorkan Naruto itu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

Shikamaru mendesah lelah, pagi-pagi begini sang anak tunggal wali kota Konoha mengganggu di kantornya. "Dengar, bocah—"

"—kita seumuran, Shikamaru." Naruto mengingatkan malas, "mentang-mentang sudah jadi profesor duluan."

"Pokoknya dengar! Elemen penting untuk merakit _Autos Eve _itu adalah tanah peninggalan makhluk luar angakasa di Kiri City, itu pun sepuluh tahun yang lalu! Tanah itu sudah tidak ada di bumi dan aku tidak akan pernah merakit _Autos Eve_ lagi!" Shikamaru mengatur napasnya setelah berkata dengan emosi penuh.

Naruto cemberut, "Bohong. Ino adalah _Autos Eve_ setelah Sakura. Mengapa kau bisa memproduksinya?"

Shikamaru mendengus kasar kembali, "Ino tidak didesain untuk perang, menjalankan misi atau semacamnya. Ino didesain untuk menjadi asisten pribadiku di rumah dan laboratorium."

"Ooo," Naruto membulatkan bibirnya, "Itu sebabnya kau buat dia secantik _Barbie _begitu?"

Profesor berambut nanas itu tak menjawab, memilih menopang dagu pada tangan yang sikutnya bertumpu di meja. Sebelah tangan lainnya sibuk menjamah personal komputernya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta buatkan _Autos Eve_ bernama Hinata ini untuk menjadi asistenku di rumah," Naruto melebarkan senyum _a la _rubahnya. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau aku ada waktu senggang mungkin kukerjakan."

"Yeee~! Shikamaru memang baik!" seru Naruto membanting _desain_-nya di atas meja Shikamaru.

Dan Naruto tidak mengerti kalau tidak ada waktu senggang bagi seorang Shikamaru Nara.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke keluar dari pintu rahasia di kamarnya dengan wajah cukup pucat dan kantung mata yang tebal. Hari ini ia kesiangan karena ketiduran di dalam ruang rahasianya. Apa yang semalaman dikerjakannya? Seperti biasa, Sasuke merakit mainan-mainan baru seperti _skateboard_ ber-NOS yang dimilikinya atau jam tangan yang kini melingkar keren di tangan kirinya.

Semua mainan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah ia beri _trademark_ bukan mainan biasa. Pasti selalu ada saja rakitan kecilnya yang menempel. Entah itu _michropone, speaker, smart mechine_ bahkan peluru yang siap di tembak kapan saja—seperti pada _belt_ basket yang semalaman dikerjakannya demi mengalihkan pikirannya tentang Sakura.

Sakura?

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, baru ingat kalau Sakura sakit. Harusnya gadis itu sudah sarapan pagi ini, tapi Sasuke belum mengeceknya. Astaga…

Sasuke segera keluar kamarnya untuk langsung menuju kamar Sakura, tapi ternyata gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Sambil meneriaki namanya, Sasuke mencoba mencarinya dengan menyingkap selimut, melongok ke pintu kamar mandi, membuka pintu lemari bahkan sampai menungging untuk mencari di kolong kasur.

"SAKURAAAAA!"

.

.

"Uh?" sesosok imut yang sedang menyirami tanaman menoleh sejenak mendengar namanya disebut. Tapi tidak ada orang deh, ia mengangkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan menyiram tanaman di hari sabtu pagi ini.

.

.

Muka mengantuk, check. Baju rapih, check. Mobil dan supir, check. Pacar berdandan cantik, "Oh tentu saja aku sangat siap, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn."

Sasuke lupa, kalau semalam berjanji jika Sakura sembuh Sasuke akan mengajaknya kemana pun Sakura mau. Ajaibnya pagi ini Sakura terlihat ceria walau suhu tubuhnya masih cukup panas meski tak sepanas kemarin.

"Kau masih sakit, Sakura."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku sudah sehat dan Sasuke-_kun_ harus mengajakku ke taman kota sore ini." gadis bergaun putih selutut dengan pita putih yang menyanggah rambutnya itu bersikeras tak peduli wajah Sasuke yang mengantuk. "Jangan pasang wajah begitu Sasuke-_kun_ jelek. Salah sendiri begadang semalaman." gerutu Sakura.

"Iya, iya…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Menyusuri taman kota di sore hari nampaknya bukan hal buruk. Sasuke berkali-kali dibuat tersenyum dengan Sakura yang antusias menjajal jajanan dan duduk-duduk di taman. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura berjalan di trotoar melewati toko buku. Setelah sosok keduanya lewat, munculah sosok pria berwajah _baby face_ sedang menatapnya sebal.

Sasuke terpaksa harus menahan malu membelikan balon di sudut jalan karnea Sakura merengek. Tapi toh ujung-ujungnya dibelikan juga. Sebenarnya ada perasaan tak enak, sedari tadi dirinya merasa diikuti. Tapi ketika menoleh, tak ada satu pun orang yang mencurigakan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan kembali menggandeng tangan Sakura yang kini sedang sibuk berkomentar tentang balon berbentuk kepala Hello Kitty tersebut. Tak sadar pria bertato 'Ai' membuntuti mereka dari belakang.

Sasori menempelkan punggungnya di sisi pohon, sesekali mengintip dari balik pohon, tangannya menekan tombol _walky talky_ di balik telinga. "Sasaran sedang duduk di taman."

"—aku lihat, mereka makan _ice cream_." Gaara memencet tombol _walky talky_-nya selagi berbicara, ia sedang berdiri dibalik _stand_ balon yang bersebelahan dengan _stand_ dango.

"Ya, mereka membeli dua _ice cream_."

"Yang satu rasa _strawberry _yang satu lagi rasa cokelat."

**'Kriik kriiik kriiik'**

Kakashi yang mendengarkan sambil duduk di _stand_ sate melalui _walky talky_-nya kini _sweatdrop_, karena Gaara dan Sasori bertukar informasi yang tak penting. "Fokus, _boys!_ _Deadline_ kalian sebentar lagi datang, walikota Namikaze akan kembali ke Konoha. Cepat copet kalung itu dan culik Sakura!"

Sementara itu Sasuke menyipitkan mata sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "Mereka mengikutiku rupanya," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil melirik pohon dan _stand_ dango. Jenius. Benar-benar tajam _feeling_ dan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Beritanya, pemuda bernama Sasuke bisa menghidupkan _Autos Eve_-mu menjadi manusia lho!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

Shikamaru menguap, "Sudah tahu."

"Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk menghidupkan Ino? Minta bantuannya gitu?"

Shikamaru diam sebentar, jujur ia memang pernah sempat berfikir begitu mengingat rasa kesepiannya. Tapi… "Aku tidak gila."

"Itu bukan kegilaan, Shikamaru." Naruto tersenyum sok penting, "Fantasi nyata."

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik."

"Whoa, kalau aku akan tertarik sekali kalau Hinata sudah jadi."

"Yah, terserah kau saja…"

"Halo, Ino…" sapa Naruto pada _Autos Eve_ berambut pirang yang cantiknya seperti _Barbie_ itu.

"Selamat sore Tuan Namikaze…" sapa sang robot ramah karena baru masuk membawakan dua cangkir kopi untuk Tuannya.

"Ah, kau sangat cantik dan juga pintar ya…"

"Hentikan gombalan tak pentingmu Naruto," Shikamaru menggertak, "Dia cuma robot."

"Kalau begitu, kau tak keberatan jika aku memeluknya seperti ini?"

Shikamaru membulatkan mata melihat Naruto memeluk _Autos _Ino-nya dari belakang. Robot cantik itu memang tidak merespon apa pun. Tapi sumpah demi semua mahakaryanya, Shikamaru melihat guratan mesum Naruto yang sama sekali tidak lucu meskipun tahu itu cuma gurauan.

"Lepaskan dia!" Shikamaru bangkit menarik kedua bahu Ino.

"Tidak mau~!" Naruto justru memeluk semakin erat, lantaran Ino dilapisi _silica_ berisi _dakron_ sehingga empuk dan rasanya memeluk wanita sungguhan.

"Jangan konyol!" Shikamaru mulai habis kesabaran. Aksi tarik menarik pun tak terhindarkan. Ditambah Kiba, teman Naruto, datang dan malah membantu Naruto menarik Ino setelah Naruto memintainya pertolongan. Shikamaru geram, Kiba dan Naruto tertawa-tawa.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Ada api besar di sana!" Sakura menunjuk sebuah gedung yang sudah terbakar kobaran api dari kejauhan. Asapnya mengepul hitam membaur bersama awan sore yang mulai menggelap. Kericuhan pun terdengar dan perhatian pengunjung taman tersedot total pada gedung yang tengah terbakar tersebut.

"Trik murahan," gumam Sasuke lagi pelan menatap malas kobaran api jauh di sana. "Ayo, kita pulang saja, Sakura."

"Kena kau!" seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker hitam tanpa tendeng aling menarik kalung Sakura—entah sejak kapan Sakura di sana.

Otak Sasuke membeku. Sementara kerumunan orang tengah terbentuk membelakanginya karena sedang sibuk menyaksikan kobaran api di sebelah sana, Sasuke dibuat terkejut karena pria berambut perak itu membanting kalung tersebut hingga liontinnya pecah.

.

==00==00==00==

.

—TRAK!

Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kiba sama-sama dibuat membeku. Terdengar jelas bunyi apa tadi, sepertinya ada yang patah di dalam tubuh _Autos Ino_. Naruto melepaskan pelukan…

"Dia… rusak?"

Shikamaru menatap nanar mata _aquamarine_ Ino yang tertutup menandakan mesin di dalamnya ayang sedang mati. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas kesal, "PUAS KALIAN?!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main saat menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri liontin Sakura dibanting hingga pecah berserakan. Sakura yang menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah takut kini mulai turut membeku. Tangan Sakura yang berada dalam genggamannya yang semula hangat kini perlahan mendingin dan mulai kaku.

Sasori dan Gaara mulai menampakan diri karena atasannya, Kakashi, bertindak semaunya sendiri. Ini memang tujuan mereka sedari awal, Kakashi nekat melakukannya langsung agar cepat selesai, tapi … baik Gaara mau pun Sasori tidak benar-benar menginginkan ini terjadi—jauh dalam lubuk hati mereka berdua ada rasa aneh yang membuat keduanya panik sekarang.

Krak.

Retakan terjadi, muncul di pipi kiri Sakura yang kini sedang berbentuk manekin. Sasuke memejamkan matanya putus asa. Hal yang selama ini diantisipasinya justru terjadi dengan mudahnya. Setiap kalung itu lepas akan menghasilkan suatu retakan yang menandakan benda mati itu pernah hidup sebagai manusia.

Raut wajah Sakura manekin yang sedang ketakutan seperti ingin menangis, tangan Sakura yang kaku bergenggaman dengan tangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke memicingkan matanya sedih sekaligus marah.

Liontin yang bisa membuat Sakura hidup kini pecah sudah tak berbentuk di atas tanah.

Padahal Sasuke sudah membuat seribu rencana untuk Sakura termasuk pernikahan mereka setelah lulus nanti. Mendadak semuanya hilang bersama hancurnya liontin itu.

* * *

**To be continue.**

**5121words, apa ini membosankan? Sudah masuk konflik serius nih. Heheu**

_Super silly,_ ngerasa bodoh, jijik dan konyol di saat yang bersamaan waktu nulis soal Orochimaru series yang super duper nista itu XD oh ya aku bete banget. Padahal udah sempet ngetik same 2k+, tapi ngga tau mencet apa lagi asik-asik ngetik eh keluar dan ngga ada save-annya sama sekali T-T langsung bete banget. Ya udah deh akhirnya ngetik dari awal lagi dan langsung di save dulu, terus sering2 pencet ctrl+S pas ngetik biar ngga ilang tanpa jejak lagi T-T huhuhuuuuuu. Terima kasih sudah mampir pada semua pembaca :) jangan bosan untuk mengikuti cerita ini ya... ^_^

* * *

**PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER**

"Cucu Anda mengalami depresi ringan."

"Atas dasar apa?"

"Maaf, kami benar-benar menyesal."

"Maaf kalian tidak akan mengembalikan Sakura seperti sedia kala!"


End file.
